<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Agreeing to a Lie. by spicyginger911</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302599">Agreeing to a Lie.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyginger911/pseuds/spicyginger911'>spicyginger911</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Harry Snaps, Harry becomes an Honorary slytherin, Harry is a Little Shit, Harry slowly loses faith in dumbledore, also its set in book five, also will add romance as I go along so tell me ur fav crack or normal ships and I'll try my best, dudley is good guy wtf ik, dudley rlly likes running, more characters as I go along - Freeform, this was originally written as a Harry snaps fic but I wanted more of a slow burn Harry snap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyginger911/pseuds/spicyginger911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[HIATUS] <br/>Harry's slow decline of faith in Dumbledore.</p><p>Basically a slow burn Harry snaps fic. Harry starts out having faith in everything his mentor does but as everyone knows, Dumbledore isn't always trustworthy.</p><p>Set in the fifth book.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Agreeing to a Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A green light. A scream. Then silence.</p><p>Harry knew exactly what was happening. After all, he'd experienced it before. Was it really that selfish to just want one person to live?</p><p>Cedric stood still. Harry could feel Voldemort's voice echoing around the graveyard. He could feel Cedric's confusion. </p><p>"Kill the spare!" </p><p>Harry lurched awake, a lonely bedsheet flying off the bed. Despite how cold the night was, he was sweating, fear coursing through him. </p><p>Green eyes gazed to the floor. Hedwig was asleep and wasn't waking up anything soon. And it wasn't as if he could go to the Dusleys for conversation. </p><p>Harry gave a sickly laugh. It wasn't as if he could go to the Dusleys for anything. They were worse than Voldemort in his eyes. </p><p>A creak echoed through the house as Harry stood up. He wasn't sure what he was doing yet, but he knew he couldn't go back to sleep. </p><p>Before he could recognise it he walked down the stairs. It was early morning, with the sun still not being out and the end of night nowhere in sight. </p><p>He'd tried to run away before. It never worked - even if his relatives didn't want him, Dumbledore or someone from the ministry would take him back there, insisting on 'blood wards' and the protection of a loving home. </p><p>Harry sighed, sitting on the bottom of the stairs. It was peaceful this time of morning. He wasn't allowed to do this in the day. He only had a month before going back, yet it was the longest month of his life. </p><p>Rain patterred from outside as Harry neared the door. The glass was a multicolour chisel and as he leant closer to it he could feel the rain get louder. It was more peaceful than the stairs here. He could think about stuff. </p><p>And take his mind off Cedric-</p><p>His head shook. No. He wasn't going to think about that. He couldn't. Harry knew it was his fault but it still felt awful to admit. He'd killed his friend! </p><p>The rain got louder. Harry put his back to the door, feeling the cold door on his skin. As he slid down it, the family's shoes were pushed out of the way. By family, not his of course. He didn't have shoes. Not ones at home. </p><p>He eyed Dudley's running shoes as an idea popped into his head. He wasn't going to run away, not this time. He could think of something better right? </p><p>Memories popped up of his childhood trauma. Mostly time at the Dursleys but also his parents death and all his near death misses. Harry smiled as he remembered Ron and Hermione's love for him and protectiveness. They'd been with him every step of the way. Harry gazed towards the shoes again. At least someone loved him, not like the Dursley's ever would. </p><p>It was a quiet moment before rustling echoed through the house. Harry froze, eyes wide. Luckily it was just Dudley moving in his sheets.</p><p>Harry eyed the shoes again. And then he sighed, a small smile breaking across his face. The Dursley's had never given him love. Why did he have to give them it back? Short answer. He didn't. </p><p>Rain patterred down as Harry grabbed the shoes. The tiled floor was cold on his skin but he was used to it. Plus, the cold was comforting to some degree. He fiddled with the laces, remembering how Hermione did it. Bunny loops, nice. </p><p>One more shoe and he was out. Harry stood up, new found confidence. He'd been berating himself for his whole life, simply because he was taught to do that. It didn't matter if he disobeyed them, if he was given any shit he'd threaten to tell Dumbledore. </p><p>And this time he'd go through with it.</p><p>Fond memories of his friends rose to his mind, along with memories of his sparkly eyed, grey bearded mentor. There was nobody he respected more. </p><p>Dudley's running shoes felt soft on his skin as he opened the door to let raindrops patter into the tiled entrance. Harry bit his lip at the thought of having to clean that up before instantly dismissing it. Or, well, trying to dismiss it. Turns out when you're raised like a maid, habits like that are hard to dismiss and Harry found himself already having cleaned it up. He smiled at his work before opening the door again, careful to not let any rain in this time. </p><p>Harry regretted not bring a big jumper with him before remembering he didn't have one. The rain was cold and wet on his skin but standing in it for a few minutes let him relax his temperature. It also helped with the headache he got from the nightmare. </p><p>And then he began running. It was a slow jog at first but then progressed to a fast jog, and then a run. </p><p>Harry wiped rain and sweat off his forehead. There was something so soothing about the rain and the nighttime. </p><p>Dudley's sneakers were fully drenched. Harry decided to wash them out later. He would still get yelled at, but... it was the right thing to do. </p><p>The rain pattered around him peaceful. It was now 20 minutes in and, as a young leen teenager who hadn't done any sports growing up, he was exhausted. But happy. </p><p>He wasn't free of the chains that bound him to the Dursleys, however now he knew they were able to be beat. </p><p>He covered his face with his hands pushing them down as he wiped the rian off, a  smile on his face. It was finally starting to clear up. The water hung to his clothes but he didn't care. </p><p>"Huh?" Harry saw something in the distance as his heart went colder. Why did he feel so... cold? Sad? </p><p>His questions weren't answered. As soon as he took a step towards the shadowy figure before he FROZE hearing his aunties voice from down the street. </p><p>'Oh no.' </p><p>"Harry Potter!" That one was his uncle. He turned quickly as the two walked towards him. He could already see their anger and his first thought was running. He held his ground however. </p><p>"Why are you out of the house this early you little brat!" Petenia yelled. As she got closer, she grabbed Harry's hair with no resistance. </p><p>"You stole my sons running shoes?! You little-" Vernon's face turned red, even in the rain and he move his hands towards Harry's throat. Before anything could happen however, a window light had turned on and a window had opened. </p><p>"You should get to bed this time of night." It was their neighbour, old Miss Figg. Her usual headpiece was off and she looked tired. </p><p>Harry frowned. What did she hope to accomplish? If Vernon didn't listen to him, he wouldn't listen to a senile old woman. Harry hoped at least the hair pulling would stop, and it did, with Petunia looking angrily towards the window as it shut as Vernon yawned loudly. </p><p>"That old hag has always been quite a problem in the neighbourhood." She started gossiping to Vernon, who could not look less interested. How Petunia continued. "I say she should take the little shit since she cares about him so much-" </p><p>Harry bit his lip. They were talking about him. Petunia gripped his hand, not in a nice caring way but with her nails digging into Harry's skin making it bleed, dragging him along to his 'home.' As she started getting their, she started yawning too, all the rage from earlier suddenly gone in place of tiredness. When they got home, they didn't even berate him, leaving him alone in the kitchen as they walked to their room. </p><p>Harry took the sneakers off quickly, rubbing them with a mix of laundry mix and vinegar, making sure they were even shinier than before he'd taken them. It was only then that he went to bed, however by this time it was already near sunrise. </p><p>"The dishes are poorly done and the carpet has a weird stain on it." Petunia finished her list of Harry's jobs for the day, although Harry knew that the list wasn't the end of it, as Petunia instructed him as she liked. </p><p>Harry was still confused about last night, since neither Petunia or Vernon had mentioned it. He was worried they'd bring it up later so they could plan how they'd punish him more. But also he knew them well enough to know they'd never planned anything in their lives. </p><p>He got even more confused as Dudley, of all people, walked into his room later that day and sat down on his bed not saying anything. </p><p>Harry was studying in secret so having Dudley barge in wasn't exactly idle. He hid his book and stood near the window, holding his arms in front of his chest in case Dudley attacked. </p><p>But the bigger boy never did. He sat unmoving. Harry blinked and choose his words carefully, as to not have Petunia have a yelling fit over what he'd said to her son.</p><p>"Are you okay Dudley?" </p><p>Dudley finally moved, his head moving up to Harry's. His expression was unreadable. </p><p>"Thank you." </p><p>Huh? Harry hadn't expected this. </p><p>"For what?" Harry leant back incase it was a punchline for a joke before he hit him. But no punch came. </p><p>"Washing out my sneakers. They were getting pretty dirty." </p><p>Harry froze. Dudley was waiting for something. The smaller boy stumbled over his words before saying a small 'no issue.' </p><p>Dudley had got what he wanted. "So you do remember last night?" </p><p>Harry gulped before Dudley gave a kind of heavy laugh. "I'm not going to kill you, calm down. I just wanted to make sure it happened." </p><p>"Mum and Dad don't remember anything that happened with you or the sneakers. I asked." </p><p>Harry leant back. "Are you going to tell them?" Dudley friendlyness surprised him, but also he hadn't really spoken to Dudley in the four years he'd been at Hogwarts. He assumed the bigger boy would just... not change. That sounded cruel but it was what he expected. </p><p>"No. Don't need Mum fussing over me more than usual. She'd probably throw those ones out just because they touched you - no offense." </p><p>Dudley leaned forward, his fingers clasped toward and eyes finally interested. Harry didn't get time to thank him or anything as he smiled. "So you like running? </p><p>Harry sheepishly smiled, still afraid Dudley would change his mind or this was a cruel joke. "It's... peaceful." </p><p>Dudley nodded knowingly. "Finally, someone I know likes running!" His voice was got awkward as he turned to Harry. "If you really want... I could go running with you." </p><p>He held up a hand as Harry went to reply. "No, that was the wrong way to word it. Uhm... Would you like to come running with me sometime?"</p><p>Harry smiled a gave a small nod. Dudley got up, dusting himself off. Harry could already hear Petunia screaming for him. He sighed before waving a quick awkward goodbye to Dudley and getting back to Petunia's endless list. </p><p>That was... weird. </p><p>The days passed quicker after that. When Harry was taking study breaks Dudley would come up to his room and talk about the best times to run and exercise techniques and all that. After a few days Harry was comfortable enough to study while Dudley was talking to him, with his cousin usually leaning over his shoulder and asking questions about it - not as interested in it as he was in running but still interested. Harry explained and Dudley's eyes lit up. </p><p>It was a week after the initial incedient and Harry hadn't heard anything from Ron or Hermione. He worried, this time last year they'd already be at the burrow. In fact, they hadn't sent any letters this year. </p><p>He kept his thoughts to himself though. He had Dudley, which although he would much prefer his golden trio, Dudley was much more down to earth and friendly. It was now that Dudley started dragging him along for runs, not at daytime of course, Petunia would screech that he'd been brainwashed. Early morning and late nights were the times where Harry heard knocking on his door and saw Dudley slip his sneakers through the crack - Dudley had taken to wearing his second favourite pair. </p><p>They ran, joking about school, Harry mentioning vague near death experiences he'd had and Dudley telling Harry all about living in a muggle dormitory, his roommates and workload - they had a lot more work in muggle school than magic schools. </p><p>"I haven't heard from Ron and Hermione these holidays..." Harry mentioned once Dudley had shown him his roommate parting gifts from last year. Dudley instantly recoiled looking guilty. </p><p>"It's nothing to worry about though. I'd trust them with anything and I know they'd do the same to me." Harry didn't know if he was speaking to Dudley anymore or the small seed of doubt that had risen in his mind. </p><p>Dudley nodded, flashing one of his grins. He was happier when not surrounded by his parents and Harry wondered what it would be like if he himself still had his mum and dad - with him and Dudley had a normal cousin bond instead of years of abuse. </p><p>"That's a good way to be." Dudley turned to Harry, slowing down his run. "I can't believe it. You've actually managed to fit in somewhere. And you're thriving." </p><p>Dudley had no spite in his voice, just simple disbelief. He almost looked proud.</p><p>"Yeah." Harry gave a small smile. They were walking now, a small break before they started running again. "I could introduce you to them if you want." </p><p>Dudley shook his head. "That's for you to decide not me." </p><p>Harry was surprised by this. "You know, you've grown a lot too Dudley." He put a skinny hand on Dudley's shoulder. "I'd never imagined you were so... nice, I guess." </p><p>"Yeah, school does that to you. Well mainly my roommates. They're sick, although they're all nerds and everytime they ask me to join them for Dungeons and whatever I gag." </p><p>Harry laughed. He hadn't become an entirely different person then. </p><p>If Dudley could change, maybe he could too. It wasn't as if he hated himself, but he definitely was non confrontational. At least more than last year. Everyone was always looking to him for help. </p><p>Harry thought back to his trio. He trusted them completely but they weren't even sending letters. </p><p>Maybe something was wrong with them? Maybe something was wrong with him? </p><p>Did he do something wrong. </p><p>"...Dudley...?" Harry slowed to a stop, sitting down on one of the metal benches littered around. Dudley followed suit, his eyebrwos furrowing at Harry's morbid tone. </p><p>"I promised myself not to think about it too much but... is it wrong to feel guilty for something you indirectly caused." Before Dudley could reply, Harry continued. "Lets say you worked as a firefighter and didn't show up at work and next thing you know, three people have died because they didn't have enough firefighters." </p><p>Dudley shifted uncomfortably. "In that example I'd say the company who employs the firefighters is to fault. Its their fault for not having enough people, for not advertising enough and not being equipped to deal with one person's absence." </p><p>Harry hadn't even though about that. "That was a bad example-" </p><p>"Harry, if you didn't mean to do something and you've done everything you can to make up for it then it's not your fault. You're not evil for making mistakes."</p><p>Harry frowned, biting his lip. "What if... what if you were fighting in a war. Somebody kills your closest friend and you can't do anything to stop it-" Harry seemed to realise what he was saying and Dudley did too. </p><p>"You can't do anything to stop it. You said it yourself." Dudley moved closer to Harry. "Look, if you want advice for dealing with grief don't come to me." </p><p>Harry looked down apologetically as Dudley thumped a hand on his shoulder. "I don't have advice on grief, but I do have some on your insecurity problem. That is..." Dudley's eyes lit up. "...dont take shit from anyone. Including yourself. If you're beating yourself about what you could have done or something like that - stop yourself."</p><p>"Trust me. It get worse if you keep blaming yourself." </p><p>Dudley shivered suddenly. Harry felt it too.</p><p>Something was wrong. </p><p>"Get behind me." Dudley did as Harry asked. The shadowy figures he had seen from the other night were growing closer. Dementors.</p><p>Harry pulled out his wand. Dudley's eyes widened. He couldn't see what Harry was looking at but he could feel it. Cold, dark miserable despair. </p><p>One grabbed Harry.</p><p>"Harry!" Dudley pulled his arm as Harry flew upwards with the Dementors cold slimy hands around his neck, pulling him up into the air. Dudley gave a extra sharp pull on the smaller boys hand as send Harry cascading down, landing on the damp grass. </p><p>Dudley was their next target. As they switched their gazes to him maliciously, Harry panicked. Even in his half comatose state he couldn't let his new friend get hurt. </p><p>"Expecto Patronum!" A bright blue-silver wisp burst out of his wand, sending the Dementors flying through the air before they turned their backs and vanished, although it was hard to see that time of night. </p><p>It was then Harry collapsed. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Runaways.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What do you mean, like he got attacked by his own kind?" Uncle Vernon's voice echoed through the house. Harry could feel Dudley supporting him, and was suddenly very thankful that he had an okayish cousin. </p><p>Vernon scoffed. "Even they don't like the little brat. Maybe that'll teach him a lesson or two." </p><p>Harry slowly opened his eyes to see the living room ceiling above him, bright lights throwing off his vision. He sat up to discover everything was blurry. Dudley handed him a cracked pair of glasses. Oh no. </p><p>Something flew in the window, reminding him of first year Hogwarts letter. This was not a simple letter however, as it hovered off the ground facing them. It looked like lips were on it but Harry couldn't tell without his glasses. </p><p>"Dear Mr Potter." The envelope opened its mouth, smiling. Vernon, Dudley and Petunia froze, all arguement stopping. </p><p>"The ministry has detected use of a Patronus charm in the presence of a muggle." </p><p>Harry's eyes widened. He knew it wasn't allowed but assumed they'd make some exceptions.</p><p>"As you know, the seventeenth law of magic prevents use of magic while in the presence of a muggle. You are also a minor, and doing any form of magic outside of school is a violation of the sixth and seventh laws of magic. Therefore, you are expelled from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and your wand shall be broken before a full moon from now."</p><p>This couldn't be happening. Vernon smirked.</p><p>"The brat has been expelled from his own kind. Maybe they realised you were even more messed up than them-" </p><p>Dudley stood up, his eyes burning and face heating up. "He was trying to protect me okay. Something... Something magical attacked him and tried attacking me! That's what I've been trying to say the whole time." </p><p>Harry sat motionless from where Dudley dropped him on the couch. Petunia gaped at Dudley.</p><p>Vernon moved towards him.</p><p>"That little freak probably messed with your mind or something. You heard the letter. He broke the law." </p><p>Dudley moved back as Vernon moved forwards. Harry blinked and his eyes finally moved from where they were. His wand was still in his pocket where Dudley must have stuffed it. </p><p>He was in trouble for... protecting someone? That was against everything he stood for. Everything Hogwarts and Dumbledore stood for. </p><p>Surely Dumbledore would get him out of this mess, right? </p><p>They would have had to consult with Hogwarts first. Of course Dumbledore knew about this. </p><p>Did that mean Dumbledore let them expell him. No! Surely not! </p><p>Harry's eyes narrowed as the intimadation battle between Vernon and his son continue. Dudley was almost as tall as his dad at this stage and way stronger, with fat and muscles mixing together. </p><p>"Repairo." He tapped his glasses with his wand, watching them instantly repair. Nobody was paying attention to him as he put them back on, nobody even noticed the flashing sparks. It was only when he stood up attention was drawn to him. </p><p>"Get away from him." Vernon didn't move. Harry pulled out his wand, and held it to Vernon's head, a threatening gesture.</p><p>"What are you going to do, curse me? You heard the lady, you have to break that." Vernon didn't move. Harry's anger only grew. Dursley tried stepping in as Harry tried to push him away. </p><p>"You're not getting rid of me that easy." Dudley whispered as they stood united against Vernon. It was then Petunia stood up, taking her husbands side. </p><p>"The voice said that I had to break it before the full moon. Until then-" Harry stood his ground. "-I'm allowed to do whatever I want with it. After all I'm already expelled. What else could they do to me?" </p><p>Vernon's face got redder. "They'll send you to that wizard prison." </p><p>"Oh? The one the famous Sirius Black escaped from?" Harry smirked as Vernon got brighter, looking as if he was going to explode. "The famous Sirius Black who is also my godfather?" </p><p>Dudley was caught by Petunia, who was pulling his arm and trying to drag him upstairs. Dudley tried to not hurt her while pushing her off as her long nails dug into his skin. She insisted a nice long sleep would ease his mind however Dudley wasn't buying it, refusing to move from his position. </p><p>Vernon took a step closer, his eyes narrowed. "You might have a convicted criminal on your side but I'm not falling for your bluff. You need cons and tricks to buy people over, to even make them like you." </p><p>Dudley was about to step forward when Vernon took a step instead, towards Harry. Harry's eyes widened, his wand arm a little shakey, still aimed at Vernon. Vernon took another step as Harry backed off, his hand now shaking a lot. </p><p>Dudley began to step in again before-</p><p>"Stupify!" Harry's shrill voice echoed through the house as Vernon was launched backwards into the wall with a flash of white light. Petunia had stopped scratching and clawing at Dudley's arm and had looked towards the blast before cowering in shock, running upstairs. Dudley didn't move, staring at Harry with disbelief. </p><p>And a small hint of sadness in his voice. </p><p>"Is he going to be alright?" Dudley's voice was somber. Harry nodded as his cousin looked upstairs for Petunia. With no sign of her, he turned back to Harry. </p><p>"We need to leave..."</p><p>"We?" Harry recoiled, still shocked from the sight of actually launching Venon. "I'm the one who got myself into this, you don't have to do anything." </p><p>Dudley sighed, his head lowered. "And? Dad's going to take his anger out on me, and you caused that. The least you can do is take me with you." </p><p>"Where would we even go?" Harry asked. Dudley huffed as if the question was stupid. </p><p>"It doesn't matter, we leave long enough for school to go back and then we can figure it out from there." He marched past Harry and started chucking his sneakers on while packing food and his stuff into a bag. </p><p>Harry was going to object but Dudley had a point. Then he remembered something. </p><p>"Dudley..." Harry stood over him, with a horrified expression on his face. "I don't have school anymore." </p><p>Dudley drew in a breath, also remembering. "We can figure that out as we get there. What's helping us is the fact you can do magic now, until the next full moon. That should help us." </p><p>Harry nodded, feeling a surge of confidence at Dudley's words. He could do magic. The stairs creaked as he wandered upstairs. No sign of Petunia. He packed his things, making sure Hegwig was in her cage.</p><p>Before he heard crying from the other room.</p><p>Harry knew he shouldn't check but he did anyways. The light to Petunia's room turned on as Harry stood in the doorway, not feeling a thing as Petunia wept on top of the bed. </p><p>"She used to be exactly like that you know?" Through her choked up tears she started monologing. It didn't take a genius to figure out who she was talking about. Lily. </p><p>"She would show me her spells, her potions, everyday she'd bring home new stuff. She even got me presents from the school." </p><p>Harry looked on emotionless. He didn't know his mum and Petunia were close, he'd just thought they'd always been at each others necks. </p><p>"I was the problem. I was jealous, naively jealous. I sent letters to the principal and cried myself to sleep." </p><p>Harry knew he should have left but he stayed. Dudley was calling for him downstairs. </p><p>"I didn't want my Dudley to grow up like that. I didn't want you anywhere near him. But apparently all my efforts were for nothing." </p><p>Petunia pushed something off her desk, still sobbing uncontrollably. Harry picked it up. </p><p>It was a letter to Dumbledore. </p><p>He dropped it in shock. Dumbledore was involved in this? </p><p>His plan so far was to convince Dumbledore to let him and Dudley sneak into the grounds for the four weeks but... if Dumbledore wouldn't even reply to these letters, why would he let a muggle stay on the school grounds. </p><p>Petunia had stopped her monolouge, still crying loudly. Harry blinked from the letter to her. </p><p>"I'm sorry that Dumbledore didn't reply to your letter." His voice was monotone but he meant what he said. Maybe if Dumbledore had replied, she would have grown up a normal adult. </p><p>Harry's voice got deeper as he looked at his aunties crying. "That doesn't give you an excuse for all the abuse you put me through though." </p><p>He could have went off at her, told her all his feelings and bottled up hate. However he blinked. And left the room. </p><p>She wasn't worth it. </p><p>"You ready to go?" Dudley greeted him by the door. Harry nodded. </p><p>"I was born ready. Let's head off." </p><p>Meanwhile the ministry of magic was overflowing with wizards, both ones protecting Harry and destroying him. Dumbledore and the minister of magic were locked in a heated up debate about the boy, however Fugde was the only one getting heated about the issue where Dumbledore remained calm and collected. </p><p>"The boy used magic outside of school! Albus, you can't keep protecting your golden boy when he breaks the rules. Harry Potter has broken the law and now need to pay like everyone else." </p><p>Dumbledore's shimmering eyes came down to meet Fudges. The minister almost subconsciously backed up.</p><p>"We both know that's ridiculous Fudge." Fudge shivered when he heard his name yet refused to be dethroned by Dumbledore. "I should have been informed of this firstly, skipping protocol isn't a good look for the ministry. Expecially with Voldemort being back-" </p><p>"He who must not be named is not back!" Fudge's face got redder as he moved towards Dumbledore. "You're spreading lies old man." </p><p>Dumbledore looked pitifully towards Fudge. "You see only what you wish to see. In reality, what you wish isn't true, and you must work towards it bring true. The first step towards that is admitting your mistakes." </p><p>Fudge recoiled a bit too much, nearly losing his balance. He glared back towards the principal. "Respectfully, we are done here. Harry Potter shall face a hearing in a courtroom setting and if you are found lying we will reform Hogwarts." Fudge hoped this would get a reaction however Dumbledore stayed unbothered. </p><p>"You're willing to bet your hard work all to protect a student? Tch-" Fudge walked away rolling his eyes. To be honest keeping an eye on Dumbledore was his priority now, regardless of what he said. Fudge admitted Dumbledore always had what he'd like to call a wisdom filled mind. But when that mind went against the Ministry of Magic itself? They had to keep the old bugger in check. </p><p>Kingsley Shackbolt was just waiting for his chance to talk to Dumbledore, and as soon as Fudge left, he had an opening. </p><p>"Albus." He address bluntly. Dumbledore gave a nod of welcoming, hands behind his back and slightly leant over. </p><p>"Kingsley. Did you manage to inform young Harry of the hearing?" </p><p>Kingsley but his lip. He wasn't one to get anxious but-</p><p>"That's just it Albus. The boy is missing from his family home." </p><p>Dumbledore's eyes widened as he shook, his graceful posture gone. "Missing..?!" </p><p>Kingsley flicked his wand, which brought up a paper report of the incident. </p><p>"It say here he used three charms overall. The first was the Patronus, 11pm. Then at 11:30, repairo and stupify were both used within minutes of each others. </p><p>Dumbledore felt his heart drop. Something bad had happened to Harry. However he kept his composure, keeping a wise yet serious expression on. </p><p>He couldn't lose Harry. Losing Harry meant losing the war. Harry was his golden piece, he couldn't afford to lose that this early into the war. And, of course, Harry was the one destinied to end it. Forever. </p><p>"And the scene of the incident?" </p><p>Kingsley shook his head. "No sign of Harry... or his cousin... for some reason. We found his uncle with lingering effects from 'stupify.' </p><p>"And... the boys aunt?" </p><p>"No sign of her." Kingsley frowned as he saw Albus's sombre expression. "We'll send a search party out and update you on every bit of it. We'll find him." </p><p>Albus looked up to Kingsley. "It's not about finding him, it's the fact he ran away in the first place. This gives the ministry another stance to take against us, and this time it's one I can't defend." </p><p>Kingsley nodded. "We'll get through it. The ministry would have twisted this their way anyways." As Fudge approached, Kingsley kurtly nodded a goodbye. </p><p>Fudge passed with Lucius Malfoy, paying no attention to Dumbledore, happily chatting while the taller blond smiled, nodding when he needed to and gave a look of disgust towards Dumbledore. </p><p><br/>"GOLDEN BOY MISSING!" Harry picked up a newspaper from the ground, with a moving picture of his face. Dudley peered over his shoulder. They were both wearing shabby clothing and Dudley had stolen a huge straw hat for Harry to wear so they didn't get confronted. </p><p>But now that word got out they might have to be avoid getting recognised too. </p><p>"You weren't lying about you being famous huh?" Dudley followed Harry's lead as the smaller boy jumped onto a subway platform, tucking his hat so nobody could see his face before sliding down the wall of the subway, crouching on the floor. </p><p>Harry was already skipping to page 12 where the article was. His eyes widened as he chucked the article to Dudley. "Not famous in the good way..." </p><p>Dudley's fists held tighter and tighter around the paper as he read. "Why are they just... outright lying...? Also who's Dumbledore?" </p><p>"Headmaster of Hogwarts... He's my mentor... Wait, did they mention him?!" Harry snatched the article back, scanning through it. </p><p>"Theres no mentions of Dumbledore. But there is mention of-" Harry stopped as the newspaper dropped to the floor. Harry gazed wide eyed and the area where it was. </p><p>Dudley leaned over. "You alright there buddy?" </p><p>"They can't have..." Harry was screaming internally, his mind frying into circuits. "No, they have to be lieing."</p><p>Dudley got more panicked as Harry did except without the context. "Did something happen? Explain what's going on." </p><p>Harry turned to him, snatched his hands up in his and pulling him and Dudley up, not before pocketing the newspaper. </p><p>They got off at the next stop, running into the closest abandoned alley Harry could find. </p><p>Dudley was even more freaked out now. "Harry, you're scaring me, what happened?" </p><p>"They..." Harry was seething with rage now. "They put a price on my head. Like a price to return me like a lost puppy! Or a crinimal."</p><p>"That's not that bad is it?" </p><p>"Theyre talking about me like I am a crinimal though... Dumbledore agreed to it too." Harry was already back to scanning through the newspaper. "My own teacher." He closed his eyes, taking a sigh. When he opened them again his head was clean. "You know what, he probably has a reason for that." </p><p>Dudley frowned at him. "Okay, I was kind of interested in Hogwarts but now... this drama might be too intense for me, sorry." </p><p>Harry sighed, leaning his back against the wall. He needed to think this through. </p><p>And for that they'd need a place to stay. Harry looked around. They could stay here. It was a bit damp, but with some spells and fixing up it could work. </p><p>Harry got to work and over the next few weeks him and Dudley had transformed the whole alleyway into a full living room and two seperate bedrooms, complete with food, drinks, candles, and a few silencing and vanishing charms. </p><p>In those few weeks him and Dudley had spent the time mainly running and talking through some issues or funny stories. Dudley and Harry found out the other was afraid of the dark. </p><p>Dudley had a highly trained pickpocketing skills, which Harry chose not to question. In fact, loads of his morals had been questioned those weeks. He decided to get new and better ones.</p><p>The days he wasn't running he was training. The tracker on his wand would only reveal spells not locations so him and Dudley trained, with Dudley throwing some old fashioned punches and Harry blocking and cursing. Dudley had also taught him a few fighting techniques, and he was definitely more buff than he'd been a month ago. (Harry lended Dudley his wand which after two weeks of persistence trying, had produced sparks, which Dudley was fine with.)</p><p>Constant migraines were also coming from his scar, and sometimes even flashes of visions. When asked by Dudley he told his cousin all about the war and Voldemort. Dudley agreed to fight in it however he could but Harry just waved him off tiredly. </p><p>Harry dusted his hands off after making the few repairs needed to their water source. Their 'home' was seperated by curtains and bedcovers, which Harry didn't mind. What he did mind, however, was how nervous Dudley looked. </p><p>"What's wrong?" He turned to face his cousin, who was rubbing his hands together and occasionally glancing to the door guiltily. </p><p>"Where are you going to go once I go back to school? Since you're expelled and all that?" </p><p>Oh. </p><p>So that's what it was. </p><p>Harry's eyes narrowed. Well, over the past few weeks he'd had multiple near misses with search parties, he'd seen the slow return of death eaters except they weren't called themselves that, he'd experienced a lot of regret AND finally, he'd had to deal with constant aches from his scar. </p><p>"Well I'm going back of course!" Harry grinned. The past month had been a mix of both heaven and hell, nothing in-between. He couldn't wait to get back. </p><p>"You're expelled and you're going back." </p><p>Harry glanced away before nodding. "I've had sometime to think it over. What are they going to do, like, really, what's the worst that could happen? I've been through many life death experiences and this isn't one of them. Unless going back means I'm instantly going to die, I think I'll be okay."</p><p>Dudley nodded. Harry would have expected some refuting or something however he silently agreed with all Harry's points. </p><p>"Do you want to get school supplies together tomorrow?" </p><p>Harry shook his head. "Wizard supplies are different from muggles. I need to go all the way up to Diagon Alley. It should only take about 2 hours there and back though, so it's not that long." </p><p>Dudley nodded before getting up, unpacking some sodas from his oversized ripped up coat. "Almost forgot. I got these for us."</p><p>Harry took the warm soda thankfully, gratefulness in his expression. Him and Dudley sat in silence drinking their colas for a bit before heading off to sleep. Harry stayed up for longer than Dudley, thinking about his friends back at school. Were they worried? He'd be worried if one of them was missing. </p><p>'But then again, he'd been in danger before,' he decided as he felt her eyelids begin to droop down tiredly. 'They were used to it.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Order of the Pheonix.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry manoveured through the Leaky Cauldron, his straw hat luckily hiding his face and a simple small disfigurement charm cast to his body, just in case the hat came off. His clothing was shabby and he leant slightly right more than usual.</p><p>Although his main goal was to get supplies he didn't want attention drawn to him. He left the bar to enter a crowded alley. Any other year he'd hate the fact Diagon Alley was swamped since it meant more chance losing Ron and Hermione. However this year it was the perfect place for him to be. Even if he wasn't disguised he doubted anyone would see him in the crowd.</p><p>His main fear wasn't being discovered by a random person however. It was seeing Ron and Hermione. Although it was less of a fear and more hope that he'd run into them, just to see they're still okay. He cared so much about his friends and not knowing if they were alive and well was a deep fear of his, however irrational it sounded.</p><p>He squished past a family of witches into the book store before he quickly checked his list and chucked basic materials into his bag. </p><p>Lucky he always had extra wizard currency on him so he was able to pay for all his basic supplies with a little left over. Harry nodded to the owner before leaving.</p><p>He stopped as he saw a small mirror. 'Two Way Mirrors!' the sign next to it advertised. Harry leant closer reading the rest.</p><p>"Allows you to connect with family and friends over long distances!"</p><p>Harry knew he needed to buy this. The store was the same one that provided specific potions supplies for his year, so he needed to go inside anyways.</p><p>He grabbed the mirror, examining it. It was just a normal mirror. Another piece was left on the ground, which he also picked up. As soon as he picked both of them up they glowed.</p><p>'Would you like to call the other?' Golden text appeared on the mirror. Harry whispered a small yes as the other mirror began to vibrate.</p><p>Harry's eyes were the ones that were glowing now. This was great, him and Dudley could keep in contact now!</p><p>Excitement was taking over him, so much so that he didn't even notice the family that came in until too late and he was face to face with them.</p><p>The Weasleys.</p><p>Oh no. </p><p>Almost instantly, Harry pulled his hat down as he was confronted with Molly Weasleys face. Luckily for him she was looking the other direction when coming in, not even noticing Harry.</p><p>Harry backed off, turning around so it looked like he was examining the mirror again. He shoulders were stiff and he didn't dare look around, the tension flooding through the room.</p><p>The Weasley family had already moved up to the store front, and as soon as Harry felt safe enough, he turned around. Luckily the 'family' was just Molly and Ginny. Harry knew he was meant to feel relieved but the fact Ron wasn't there only made his stomach curl. He was tempted to reveal his disguise and instantly go over to Molly asking where Ron was but he stopped himself.</p><p>If he did that he'd probably get in trouble. And grilled by the ministry of magic. And by dumbledore. </p><p>Harry shivered, the tension back in his shoulders. He couldn't do that. However much he loved Ron he wouldn't give away his position. Molly smiled at the cashier and said a quick goodbye, although her smile was slightly saddened. Ginny had moved over towards where Harry was, examining the shelfs and looking through the supplies with wide eyes. Harry tensed up as she moved closer but luckily by this point Molly was already calling her at the door and Ginny left, much to Harry's relief and disappointment.</p><p>He'd see her at school this year though. He smirked as he thought of the return. The boy who lived, alive again only this time with a no shit taking attitude. Maybe he could just vibe with the Slytherins or something to piss off Dumbledore. Okay, maybe that was petty. But could you blame him? Harry imagined walking around the school with the Slytherins, Ron and Hermione with them as they all took no shit. Harry knew it was kind of selfish to imagine but it wasn't as if he was meant to be a robot like everyone imagined. It wasn't like he didn't have flaws, and all the time he'd spent regretting his flaws he could of spent embracing them and working to make himself better. The person he wanted to be!</p><p>Harry felt a surge of confidence yet again as he walked up to the counter to pay for his items. Okay, sure, maybe his actions over the past few weeks were a little selfish but it was the best month of his life. Even with the bad days of going to bed with no food and shivering under covers he'd learnt alot about himself.</p><p>The sun was shining over Diagon Alley, with the amount of people lessening to make for a not as crowded pathway. Harry walked towards the next store before stopping in his tracks.</p><p>A red-haired boy about his age and a curly brown haired girl were whispered, their back turned away from Harry. Harry's eyes widened as they started to turn around he swished the other way, putting his hands in his pockets and his thoughts echoing through his brain loudly. He walked towards the exit, steadily gaining pace until he broke out into a full on run. As he walked through the bricks, he turned around. It was them!</p><p>Ron looked more tired than he remembered, in fact they both looked more tired. Ron had more bruises and eyebags and Hermiones hair was more frizzy and choppy than he remembered. It looked like they were following him from a distance but he couldn't tell since they were both engaged in conversation and completely ignoring him.</p><p>As the bricks started to cut him off from the wizarding word, Ron looked up to meet his eyes. Harry froze, his heart racing and muscles tense.</p><p>Then the bricks closed.</p><p>He ran the rest of the way home, running through busy streets and subway seats until he was there. Dudley looked up from the magazine he was reading as Harry appeared, sweat dropping off his forehead as he leaned on his knees, puffing heavily.</p><p>Dudley got up. "Did they see you?" He pressed. Harry couldn't reply and as Dudley handed him water he glugged it down, his heart rate slowing.</p><p>"It was my friends-" Harry glanced up, still breathing heavily while leaning over. "-They... I don't know if they recognised me but I saw them..."</p><p>Dudley's eyebrows creased. He knew how worried Harry was about how his friends were, and seeing them when he was alone in public must have been jarring. </p><p>"At least they're alright though." Dudley say next to him, rubbing his beat. Harry took a seat next to him, washing the sweat off. He looked nervously to the side, his lips twisting. </p><p>"It just felt so weird seeing them again without instantly saying hi or something. I mean, we're the golden trio but I'm hiding away from them-" </p><p>"Hey. Hey." Dudley grabbed Harry's hands as the boy got even more worked up about it. "You're not hiding, you did the right thing. I know how much my family hates you and now that I know you better I can say you didn't deserve their hatred. You're a good guy and you did a good thing by getting out of there."</p><p>Dudley looked away, realising he was rambling. Harry didn't care if he was rambling however. He smiled at Dudley's words. "Thank you." Dudley glanced towards him, his embarrassment fading into a heartfelt grin. He pulled his cousin into a hug.</p><p>"No problem. Don't let anyone treat you badly, not even that Golden Vort or whatever his name was."</p><p>Harry snorted, his grin spreading as he wiped his sadness away. "Its okay. I won't." Dudley pushed him closer, putting him into a brotherly head noogie.</p><p>"Good."</p><p><br/>The next day and the day after that were packing up. Harry gave Dudley the mirror, explaining it and Dudley gave Harry his sneakers, insisting he keep them. A soreful goodbye was had before the boys took down their hideout, splitting their different ways.</p><p>Harry gulped, covering his face with his hat again. However nervous he was, ultimately he knew he could handle whatever Hogwarts threw at him this year. And he was going to stand up for himself.</p><p>And thrive. </p><p>His hand went right through the platform wall as the rest of him followed. He was back.</p><p>Nine and three quarters. The familiar smell of a smoking train engine, the bustle and hustle of wizard families, sparks of magic all over the place. Harry thought he'd never miss this place but he found out - he very much did miss this place. </p><p>Maybe that's what a change will do to you. </p><p>Harry remembered his past confidence, marching onto the train. He wore the normal robes, and the only thing that was different was the huge witches hat he wore. Wearing the straw one wouldn't allow him to blend in as much, and he kind of liked this one better. </p><p>Most of the compartment doors were open and as he kept glancing in them he could see no trace of his fellow friends. </p><p>Although he wasn't sure he was ready to see them just yet. He'd been away from them so long and explaining what he'd been through just sounded tiring. </p><p>Maybe he'd wait a bit. </p><p>He walked past another compartment to see the Slytherin group. Draco, Blaize and Pansy. Harry briefly wondered where Crabbe and Goyle were before dismissing it. It didn't matter. </p><p>Draco looked up from his conversation with his friend only for his eyes to widen. Harry's heart stopped. He recognised him! </p><p>Harry had a choice to make in those few seconds. </p><p>And then the compartment door shut, Harry inside. </p><p>Draco stared up at him, too gobsmacked and disbelieving to say anything. His classmates, however, had no problem voicing their complaints. </p><p>"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Pansy recoiled. </p><p>"I'm getting the train to Hogwarts, duh." Harry responded nonchalantly, taking his hat off as his back was sto held to the compartment door. He was so sure if he left them alone they'd sound the alarm or spread rumors that, yes, he was on this train. </p><p>That wasn't something he was prepared to deal with just yet. </p><p>"Don't act stupid. Why aren't you with your loser friends? Also weren't you expelled?" Pansy didn't give up. Harry didn't get a chance to reply as Blaize cut in. </p><p>"Weren't you missing too?" Harry hadn't heard the reserved boy speak much, so him speaking now was a bit of a surprise. </p><p>"Yes. But now I'm back." Harry leant his head back, putting his legs up on Blaize's and Pansy's seat as he sat next to Draco. Blaize slowly pushed his legs off, much to Harry's dismay. </p><p>It was then Draco talked. "Theres a bounty on your head Potter. You're stupid to think you can just come back here." He held his head up high, albino hair glossing in the sun. "In fact, me father and I were rejoicing when you went missing. We set up a celebration." </p><p>Harry frowned, remember Draco's father with a flash of fear. One of Voldemorts inner circle. </p><p>"Yeah, I remember seeing your father." Her ecounted with a twige of concern. "You know, the night Cedric died. He was one of the first to appear by Voldemorts side." </p><p>Draco knew exactly what his father was involved in. If Potter expected a shock he'd have to try harder. </p><p>"So? What are you going to do, tell Dumbledore?" Pansy remarked. The compartments original hostility was still very much present however it was clear the Slytherins (at least Pansy and Draco) found him a bit interesing and were hoping to coax more information out of him. After all, nobody had seen him for a solid month and then he just... appears in the Slytherins compartment. Something was off.</p><p>"...Nah." Harry let a big grin out. This was his year at Hogwarts, and he was going to make sure he owned the place. Or, at least, was comfortable. He could think about Voldemort and all that later - sure, it might be selfish to hold off a literal war but he needed this. </p><p>Antagonising Draco was fun but... he also kind of wanted to become friends with the Slytherin. It was selfish, but then again, he was doing a lot of selfish things this past month. </p><p>If he just spoke to Draco about the real difference between muggleborns and pure bloods (aka none) he could convince him to be a better person. It was an unrealistic fantasy but Harry continued thinking about it. </p><p>Pansy and Draco exchanged a look. Draco leant forward, and at the same time Pansy did too. </p><p>"So why are you here?" Her hostility was toned down and it sounded like a geniune innocent question. The whole compartment echoed her though, aside from Harry. Harry knew exactly why he was here. </p><p>"I realised I kind of blew Draco off first year-" Harry held him arm up while explaining, flicking it. "I'm here to take him up on his offer." </p><p>Pansy looked towards him, and then towards Draco, who was looking to Harry with a taken aback gaze. </p><p>His face soon returned to normal. "What, you want me to show you who your real friends are? I think it's a bit too late for that, don't you too Potter." His snarl returned. Harry stayed unbreakable, not an ounce of negative emotion showing on his face. </p><p>"I distinctly remember you saying 'you could tell who the wrong sort were on your own' or something like that." Draco waved it off menacingly although his eyes had a hint of regret in them. "I think I've learnt my lesson about extending my hand of friendship" </p><p>Harry stared at Draco blankly. And then shrugged. "Suit yourself. Know the offers always here if you change your mind." </p><p>Pansy leant forward again, seizing this as her chance to talk. "Did you just come here to convince Draco to be your friend?" </p><p>Harry nodded nonchalantly, opening one eye. "That offer goes for you too Pansy. If you want that is." </p><p>Pansy wasn't as defensive as Malfoy. "Why?" </p><p>Harry shrugged. "I mean, I've never really got the chance to speak to you much, and you seem..." Harry frowned, wincing. "...nice."</p><p>"Nice?" Pandy held her head up high. It must be a Slytherin thing. "I'm not nice, I'm terrifying. If you mess with me or any of my friends I will mess you up." </p><p>Blaize suddenly got up, leaving the cabin. Nobody was sad to see him go. </p><p>Harry sighed, dropping the nonchalant act. "Okay, I'll be real with you."</p><p>"I don't actually know what's going on. I just want to live a normal school life. If Dumbledore catches me on campus-" He shivered, remembering the loyal faith he had in Dumbledore and also remembering him teaming with ministry in his expulsion. "I don't know what he'll do to me. And I'm scared to find out." </p><p>"Aren't you his golden boy?" </p><p>"I... I don't know. Dumbledore hasn't spoken to me since Cedric died and everyone I've owled hasn't replied. I don't know what's going on, I just want to figure it out." Harry looked up into both of their - somewhat concerned - eyes. </p><p>"Is it okay if I stay in the Slytherin dorms? Just until I figure stuff out." </p><p>The Slytherins leaned back. Pansy's eyes widened as she shared a quick glance with Draco. </p><p>"Uh-" </p><p>"Why?" </p><p>Harry sighed. "I need to figure out whats going on - I told you this. And... I'm scared to go back to Ron and Hermione. I'm also scared to know that I can't trust Dumbledore completely.... I really thought I could." </p><p>"I know you guys will probably laugh at me or call me names or something. But I'm just asking for your help. And..." Harry thought back to his selfish fantasy. "... Maybe your friendship too?" </p><p>Pansy stared down at the ground, only lifting her head when Draco spoke. </p><p>"... Fine."</p><p>Huh? Her head shot up as Harry seemed to have the same reaction. </p><p>"What? Really?" </p><p>Draco glanced to the side. "I don't know why you're suddenly so insecure but..." His shoulder tension loosed as he glanced towards the ground sorrowfully. "Sure. I'm willing to help you." <br/> <br/>Harry grinned as Draco held up a hand. </p><p>"You have to do something for me first" </p><p>Harry nodded, waiting for Draco's command. </p><p>"... Help me take down the Order of the Phoenix..." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>At this point Harry knows Dumbledore's keeping stuff from him and doesn't know if Ron and Hermione are with him or have no idea what's happening.</p><p>Also Draco and Pansy are alright people when in private but in public they're rude. They aren't rlly friends with Blaise so that's why they become less uptight when he leaves.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. An Honorary Slytherin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Harry's surprising arrival he was taken in by the two Slytherins. Not completely of course, but enough that he could trust them with small things, like what his time running away had been like. Draco froze when Harry vaguely mentioned the abuse the Dursleys had put him through and was suddenly a lot more sympathetic to his cause. </p><p> </p><p>Harry also explained that he even though he didn't completely understand or feel like he could trust Dumbledore, he still wanted to see him, maybe go to his office after class one day. </p><p> </p><p>Oh yeah, and he was still definitely planning on going to classes. Pansy squealed like a little kid when Harry mentioned it and instantly suggested that they should dress him up as a Slytherin. </p><p> </p><p>Even though he'd joined Slytherin mostly on a whim, he was beginning to like the two. Pansy was less stuck up while not in the open and Draco seemed actually pretty okay when around just them. He wasn't mindlessly throwing insults anymore, except he'd still sometimes smirk at Harry and make a quick remark. </p><p> </p><p>Draco's explanation of the Order of the Pheonix made Harry's heart turn. He'd described it as 'basically Dumbledore's secret army.' How much stuff was Dumbledore keeping from him?</p><p> </p><p>Draco and his carriage was the last to leave, checking the corridor before going. Having Harry Potter on your team also meant protecting him, Draco found out, rolling his eyes as he gave the go ahead. Pansy was much more into the idea of having Harry as a friend and she talked the whole way through the train. </p><p> </p><p>"So then Molly was like-" Draco quickly held his hand up and the group silenced. Draco smirked. He kind of liked being in charge, especially of the famous Harry Potter. </p><p> </p><p>He was definitely going to abuse this privilege later, but for now they had a real threat on their hands. The group took cover being one of the Hogwarts welcoming signs. </p><p> </p><p>"Loony Lovegood." A girl with long blonde hair sat in the back of one of the carriages. Harry's eyes widened as he saw Ron and Hermione's backs as they both climbed onto the carriage. </p><p> </p><p>"Your friends have replaced you already huh?" Draco nudged Harry, causing him to look away. </p><p> </p><p>"Shut up Malfoy." His usual criticism was more reserved as he stared at his friends going away. </p><p> </p><p>They were more on edge than last year. Draco accidentally stepped on a twig as Ron's head jolted up. They hid behind the cover, Harry nervously taking a glance to see his friend. Ron's eyebags and lack of sleep were still there and his hair seemed to be even more messy than when he'd last seen it. </p><p> </p><p>Harry cursed silently. This was his fault. </p><p> </p><p>"Come on Potter." Draco dragged him along as soon as the group dissappeared. </p><p> </p><p>The carriages were being pulled by a pair of silky black horses this year, with their bodies looking like skeletons. Draco noticed Harry's confusion. </p><p> </p><p>"They're thestrals." He muttered to Harry, his face unreadable. "Only people who have seen death can see them." </p><p> </p><p>Harry looked up. "And you can see them?" </p><p> </p><p>Draco didn't reply, turning away at looking at the deep forest. Pansy was more interested in questioning Harry now, since they probably wouldn't have a chance when back at school. </p><p> </p><p>However she didn't get her chance. </p><p> </p><p>Harry clutched his scar as a wave of pain ran over him, instantly seizing up. Draco turned around to see the boy hunched over, teeth gritted. </p><p> </p><p>Pansy lept into action. </p><p> </p><p>"Ferula!" Her wand zipped out a green bolt as Harry hunched even more over, shivering as the bolt ran through him. Pansy shared a glance with Draco, her eyes wide. Draco shrugged. Wasn't his problem. </p><p> </p><p>Harry recovered enough to look up to them, his hand still on his forehead. "What did you do?" </p><p> </p><p>Pansy looked away, her mouth grim. "Tried to heal you..." </p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked. "What, the uncaring Slytherin actually cares for me? I thought you said you weren't nice." </p><p> </p><p>Pansy looked away, crossing her arms lightly. "I'm not getting blamed for killing Dumbledore's golden boy. Or the one Voldemort wants to kill." She shrugged. "I'll probably get targeted by both if you end up dead with only me and Draco as witness." </p><p> </p><p>Harry's smirk didn't loosen as they neared the castle. </p><p> </p><p>"What was that anyways?" Draco asked. He already had a faint idea of what it could be but Harry's answer confirmed it. </p><p> </p><p>"My scar. Sometimes it hurts, you know. Now that Voldemort's back." </p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, not even mentioning the fact that most people didn't believe Harry or try to discredit him. </p><p> </p><p>"Does it do that often?" His question was as genuine as possible. Harry shrugged his shoulders, giving a 50/50 gesture. </p><p> </p><p>Draco went quiet. </p><p> </p><p>"Since your under our control now, I'll see if Professor Snape has anything to help with it-" </p><p> </p><p>"Don't tell Professor Snape I'm back!" </p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned, cocking his head. "I'm not stupid Potter. You act like I can't think for myself." </p><p> </p><p>As they leapt off the carriage, Pansy got closer to Harry, whispering to him. "He says control but really it's more like our protection. I can't blame you for coming to the most powerful people in the school for that." </p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded as Pansy got closer. It was nice that they were starting to be most friendly to him.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Pansy grabbed his collar tightly, holding him closer to her head. </p><p> </p><p>"Just remember, we're not your friends. You help us with dismantling the Order of the Pheonix, we protect you for however long you need." She got closer, her eyes narrowing. "And if you betray us... you die. I couldn't care less if I send you to the ministry or Voldemort, both of them have it out for you. Just know I will send you to one when the time arrives." </p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, her heart rate racing as he felt a shiver run down his spine. Pansy let go and skipped ahead with Draco, chatting as normal. </p><p> </p><p>Pansy was honestly more terrifying than he'd imagined. </p><p> </p><p>Hogwarts was crowded with students as the trio walked in. Harry felt himself subconsciously push closer to Draco and Pansy. </p><p> </p><p>"We can put our stuff downstairs ourselves." Pansy told the house elves before moving downstairs. Harry followed quickly as he saw Dobby working with the house elves. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, so my robes won't fit you, but Draco's might." Pansy fiddled through their bags, eventually pulling out a Slytherin robe and holding it to Harry. "Hmm, yes they do." </p><p> </p><p>The Slytherin dorm was empty, with everyone being upstairs for the Hogwarts feast. Harry could smell the wet dinge of moss and wondered how Slytherin students got to sleep down here at all.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, he's not wearing my robes!" Draco snatched the robes back before Harry could say anything. </p><p> </p><p>"Wear your own and just magic the colour into being green or something-" Draco snarled, holding his robes close to his chest. "Youre not touching mine." </p><p> </p><p>Pansy rolled her eyes, putting her hands to her waist. "You can try mine on since Draco's being a little bitch. Hope you like skirts." </p><p> </p><p>Draco smirked as Harry recoiled. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not wearing a skirt!" He took a step back before looking at Draco. "Draco please." </p><p> </p><p>Draco looked between him and the robes he was clutching, eventually sighing and chucking them to Harry. </p><p> </p><p>"You owe me for this Potter." Draco sat down on the bed as Harry moved to the bathrooms to get changed into them. </p><p> </p><p>It was a few minutes wait before he came out again. </p><p> </p><p>The green tie matched his eyes, and as he walked out he felt more comfortable than ever, his eyes sharpening. </p><p> </p><p>Draco's jaw dropped as Pansy squealed again. Harry quickly put his glasses to the side as Pansy insisted on fixing some contacts or something for him, allowing him to see without them. That was pretty advanced magic for a fifth grader, and he was pleased to have her on his side. </p><p> </p><p>"You suit the Slytherin look Potter." Draco got up, fixing up the loose tie that Harry was fiddling with. "Makes me wonder why the hat didn't put you in Slytherin." </p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged. "It was going to. It was between Slytherin and Gryffindor." </p><p> </p><p>"Why did you pick Slytherin? Was it just because The Weasley's were in Gryffindor?" </p><p> </p><p>"No its because you said it like that" Harry took a step back, causing the tie that was in Draco's hand to slip. He suddenly felt a rush of pride for regecting Draco's offer first year. "The only Slytherin I spoke to before then was you, who was insulting everyone around you." </p><p> </p><p>Draco had leant down to pick up the tie and at Harry's words his head swung up. </p><p> </p><p>"Insulting?" </p><p> </p><p>Draco was offended and Pansy stood from where she was sitting, wand out in case anything got serious. </p><p> </p><p>Harry took a step forward as Draco stood up. "Yes, you were insulting Hagrid because of his half giant origins and you insulted Ron's family." </p><p> </p><p>Draco's eyes widened as he took a step back. "Oh... That..." He stared off in space rathely sheepishly, a rare thing for Draco. He folded, bowing his head in shame. "Yeah, that was... wrong." </p><p> </p><p>This time it was Harry amazed. "Wow, you've changed." </p><p> </p><p>Draco was back to his usual snarling. "Back then I truly believed all that blood purity dad taught me. Now... its more of a tough guy thing I have to do. If either Crabbe or Goyle, or even Blaise or someone I didn't know knew that I didn't believe in it-" He held his hand to his arm, his shoulders tensing slightly. "-word would get back to my father."</p><p> </p><p>Pansy smiled, wrapping an arm around Draco's shoulders. "I don't really believe in it either, which I why I'm trusted with that information," she explained to Harry. "I just act how other Slytherins expect me to act most the time and... that seems to do it. Although mindlessly offending other houses doesn't show up great on my record, does it."</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded. It was surprising to see the Slytherins preduice (at least these twos preduice) was manufactured. It wasnt an unwelcoming surprise of course. </p><p> </p><p>Just unexpected. </p><p> </p><p>The silver trio moved to the Great Hall. Harry hid mostly behind Draco, they were almost like his bodyguards in a way. The feast was underway and most people didn't care about the trio entering late. Draco smirked as he sat down at the table, Harry sitting next to him and Pansy sitting to Harry's other side. </p><p> </p><p>"Eat up." Draco said, pushing a plate of raspberry tarts towards Harry. Harry frowned, leaning away from the tarts. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn't eat right now. His stomach was curling as he looked up towards Dumbledore's podium. </p><p> </p><p>His silvery bearded mentor was studying the hall with an unreadable spark in his eyes. Harry looked towards Draco as Dumbledore's gaze came their way. </p><p> </p><p>"You need to eat something, it's suspicious not to." Draco noticed Dumbledore gaze as well. He didn't want to get confronted so Harry acting as normal as possible was his main concern here. </p><p> </p><p>Harry began to object before Draco just rolled his eyes, shoving the plate so now it was right in front of Harry. </p><p> </p><p>"You only need to eat one or two." Draco reached for the huge water jug while talking, pouring some into his cup. "It'll calm your nerves and make you look less suspicious." </p><p> </p><p>"Do I look suspicious?" </p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes again. "Yes, Harry, you look like you're not meant to be here and that's the opposite of what you want. You look nervous as ever and you're not relaxing your muscles." </p><p> </p><p>Harry felt himself instantly tense as he struggled to 'look natural.' Pansy threw a smirk at him and he instantly felt himself tense up again. </p><p> </p><p>"Harry, just relax and eat the goddam tart, okay?" Draco was tired of this. Harry listened, mainly because he was too nervous to do anything else. </p><p> </p><p>His lips swallowed the tart as he remembered how good it felt to eat normal food and not street scraps. He grabbed another. And another. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey I was going to eat some of those." Pansy cried as Harry ate the last one. Draco was the one smirking now, willing himself not to laugh as Harry and Pansy competed for the remaining food. </p><p> </p><p>"Students of Hogwarts." Harry looked up as Dumbledore began to speak. The chatter of the hall faded as everyone turned their attention to him. </p><p> </p><p>Bright blue eyes speckled behind his glasses. "I have been working tirelessly with the ministry to provide a safer working environment." </p><p> </p><p>A 'hm hm!' echoed from behind him. Dumbledore turned around as a lady with a pink sweater and curly brown hair stood up, a condensing smile on her face. She clasped her hands together, moving in front of Dumbledore to address the students. </p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, along with the rest of the Great Hall. In the entire time he'd been here he'd never once seen a figure be so disrespectful to the headmaster. </p><p> </p><p>"The ministry shall be having greater influence over this area due to the dwindling state of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." </p><p> </p><p>She held her hands out as Harry felt a wave of disgust come over him. He'd never seen such a disrespectful move, of course she was from the ministry. </p><p> </p><p>Hopefully for him this was just first impressions and she was a lot more nicer than she was made out to be. </p><p> </p><p>But if she wasn't? </p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked and looked beside him at Draco and Pansy. </p><p> </p><p>He'd have the time of his life messing with her. </p><p> </p><p>"I am your new head of the defense against the dark arts and shall be teaching ministry allowed content. I ask if any of you have any complaints with the school or classmates, you see me." </p><p> </p><p>She ended it off with a little smile, sitting right back next to Dumbledore and Snape. Dumbledore raised his hands again and dessert was brought out. </p><p> </p><p>The great hall chatter started again as Harry turned to Draco . </p><p> </p><p>"Looks like that old fools got competition." Draco remarked with a smirk. "If you ask me it's been well over time since they decided to replace him." </p><p> </p><p>Harry was going to defend him before realising his comment wasnt directed at him. Pansy realised this too, instantly knowing who Draco was provoking and pulling Harry towards her, engaging in useless conversation while they both listened in to Dracos. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, of course you'd think that Malfoy!" Hermione's voice echoed from the Gryffindor table, slightly shaking. Draco smirked at her reply as Harry felt his shoulders tense up again. </p><p> </p><p>Pansy put her hands on Harry's shoulders, rubbing them. Her eyes were as harsh as a winter snowstorm. It was her faint solution to help him relax, she wasn't all good with the emotional stuff. </p><p> </p><p>"Shove you up yourself, why don't you you twat!" Hermione turned back around with a harsh 'humf' crossing her arms. Draco smiled sleezily. </p><p> </p><p>"What? Feeling defensive now that Potter's not here to save you?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry froze as Draco mentioned his name. Pansy continued with her routine, his fingers now slightly digging into Harry's shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>He was going to kill Draco as soon as they were alone, was it possible for him to not antagonise his friends FOR ONE MINUTE! </p><p> </p><p>And bringing up his name when he was sure Ron and Hermione must miss him so much. </p><p> </p><p>Harry's heart curled. </p><p> </p><p>"You!" Hermione stood up, her wand already out. She shook dangerously as the whole hall looked towards her curiously.</p><p> </p><p>The new teachers voice echoed through the hall. 'No fighting in the Great Hall.' followed by a statement about how run down this school must be. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione ignored her through, seething with rage. "You don't get to talk about him like that!" </p><p> </p><p>It was then Ron stood up. He was tired, more tired than Harry had ever seen him, on the brink of exhaustion. He raised a weary hand to Hermione shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"Its not worth it." </p><p> </p><p>These words seemed to calm Hermione down as she turned towards Ron, before giving him a hug. </p><p> </p><p>Harry watched as she sunk into his shoulders. Hermione was exhausted too. </p><p> </p><p>The Great Hall filled up with its usual chatter again. </p><p> </p><p>"Draco, can we leave." Harry turned to Draco, who was enjoying his victory. </p><p> </p><p>His victorious smile fell as he remembered Harry. In the heat of antagonising Hermione he'd completely forgotten about Harry. </p><p> </p><p>Harry wore a stern glare as him and Draco snuck back to the common room. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't do that again." Harry was betrayed, hurt by Draco's actions. Just when he thought the blonde had changed too. </p><p> </p><p>"Do what? If I did any different, people would have gotten suspicious." Draco walked beside Harry. "You notice how I always start the year by antagonising you three?" </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, I understand that you had to do it then but don't do it again-" Harry's tone was final. </p><p> </p><p>Dracos eyebrows creased as he followed Harry back to the dorm. </p><p> </p><p>"I won't." Draco bit his tougue as he sat down next to where Harry sat on his bed. </p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded at this, his face still pretty emotionless. </p><p> </p><p>"Did you see how... tired they looked... Both of them..." </p><p> </p><p>The green eyed boy stared towards the ground as he talked. </p><p> </p><p>"I feel so bad... Maybe this whole idea was a mistake, maybe I should turn myself in." </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Draco found himself gripping Harry's shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>"You're not turning yourself in, alright?" The Slytherin dorm was quiet and empty as Draco's voice echoed through it. "You've survived worse than this, I've seen and heard about all the things you've survived through." </p><p> </p><p>"And plus-" He continued. "If Ron and Hermione were your real friends, they wouldn't care about what the ministry or Dumbledore says! They'd care about you, and if you were safe." </p><p> </p><p>"What are you saying?" </p><p> </p><p>"Well, if you trust them, come out to them. Tell them the truth about what's going on and tell them to not tell anyone." Draco sighed, looking to the side. "Of course, I personally don't trust any Gryffindor, but you're close to them. If you trust them, tell them what's up." </p><p> </p><p>"Then they don't have to worry about you and you can keep yourself hidden." </p><p> </p><p>Harry bit his lip thinking. </p><p> </p><p>"You don't trust them?" Draco frowned. </p><p> </p><p>"I do, I just-" Harry glanced to the side. "Hermione's always been one for the rules and Rons family is really close to Dumbledore -" </p><p> </p><p>The Gryffindor shook his head, dismissing his thoughts. "I don't know if I can do it. Not yet."  </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay. There's no reason to think about all that right now. Right now-" Draco looked around. "You need sleep..." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, where do I do that?" </p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned, waving his wand towards the Slytherin crest on the head of his bed. Harry stared at it as it moved slightly, eventually turning the full way around very slowly and revealing a hidden passage. </p><p> </p><p>He followed Draco in. It was damp but lit up with torches. </p><p> </p><p>He'd never seen this passage, not even on the Marauders map. </p><p> </p><p>But then again the map was made by a bunch of Gryffindors so...</p><p> </p><p>"It leds straight to the room of requirement. The room gives you everything your heart desires, all you have to do is think about it." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm thinking we stun a Slytherin and put you in his place-" </p><p> </p><p>Harry interrupted Dracos idea, holding his hands up. "I can just sleep in the room of requirement." </p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned but after some silent thinking he gave a brief nod. The passage wasn't too long and soon enough they were both in the room.</p><p> </p><p>Harry closed his eyes, wishing for a bedroom just like his Gryffindor room. </p><p> </p><p>"Harry, you are so unoriginal." </p><p> </p><p>Harry opened his eyes to see a bedroom exactly like his one in the Gryffindor tower. Excitedly his moved into the covers, laying on top of the bed. </p><p> </p><p>"Need anything else?" Draco crossed his arms. Harry gave a negative as Draco sighed, heading back down the passageway but stopping right at the entrance. </p><p> </p><p>"Remember to wake up nice and early for class tomorrow." His voice was slightly sarcastic while still remaining friendly. </p><p> </p><p>And then Draco left. </p><p> </p><p>Harry was left alone with his thoughts, staring up at the ceiling of the room. He wished for the lights off and the room dimmed. </p><p> </p><p>His friends were so tired and the only people who knew his identity was Draco and Pansy. What had his life become. He saw his bags by the entrance of the room as at the same time he realised Draco must have brought them. </p><p> </p><p>The first thought was to grab his mirror but he didn't feel like talking to Dudley, (or really anyone,) right now. </p><p> </p><p>Being alone with his thoughts was enough. </p><p> </p><p>Also he was fully prepared to screw up that new teachers day if she even dared to question him. Harry smirked a bit sadistically at the thought. </p><p> </p><p>He'd find a way to have fun. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The boi has regrets.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Divination class, more like- how many ways can Harry screw up and still get rewarded.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yo, Blaize!" Harry cornered Blaize in the Slytherin dorm the next morning. The other Slytherins didn't question where this new Slytherin cam from, assuming he was about one year above or below them and other then siblings, most didn't even know the people in other grades. </p><p>Also the fact he and Draco had managed to wave away his scar yesterday should have helped. </p><p>"What-" Blaize turned around with a scowl on his face, likely pissed at Harry for interrupting whatever important essay he was working on. </p><p>Hang on...? Harry frowned. It was the start of the year, since when did Blaize get an essay? </p><p>Harry leant over his shoulder casually, trying to pick apart the essay for him. It wasn't an essay, it was a timeturner form? </p><p>"Oh, Hermione used to use one of those to get to classes." Harry explained breezily. Blaise still kept his frown but hadn't been entirely hostile so Harry continued. "What classes are you taking?" </p><p>Blaize rolled his eyes at Harry's annoyance but answered. </p><p>"Basically everything I was last year plus divination and ancient runes." </p><p>"Oh, I wouldn't go divination if I were you-" Harry felt warning bells go off in his head and felt he should prematurely tell Blaize how... bizarre the subject was. </p><p>"Why not?" Blaize looked up from his form, obviously confused but also still pissed. </p><p>"It's a bit too rooted in 'the inner eye' or something and involves a lot of guesswork. Easy subject to ace though, if you can overlook most of that." </p><p>The Slytherin looked down to his form and back at Harry. "I'll... consult with my parents. Also shouldn't you be at breakfast by now?" </p><p>Harry shrugged. "I mean, yes, but also... I don't really want to see Ron and Hermione again." </p><p>Blaize crossed his arms. "So you've been saying." </p><p>With a nonchalant grin and a shrug Harry dismissed it. "It doesn't bother me that much but..." </p><p>He saw the opportunity to maybe get to know Blaize better. </p><p>"... I'd be glad to walk there if you want to come." </p><p>Blaize shrugged. "I need to find my way to divination." </p><p>Harry piped up at this, excitedly tiptoeing. "Oh, I know where that is. I'll escort you... if you come to the great hall with me." Harry's voice got sly at the end of the sentence. Blaize rolled his eyes but agreed nonetheless. It was better than finding his way to the elusive divination class on his own. </p><p>It was true that Harry was using this as an opportunity to talk more to Blaize, a Slytherin he hadn't much interacted with before then. I mean, if Draco and Pansy turned out to be frauds, how much were the other Slytherin's hiding. It was an interesting subject, sure. </p><p>But the other reason he felt drawn to Blaize to that he didn't want to walk out in the school grounds himself. He planned to be more confident this year, and he was, this was a great improvement from the last! But still he could bare the thought of seeing Ron, Hermione, Ginny or Neville outside of class. Or even the twins, his team or any of his other Gryffindor friends. </p><p>He was scared, and he was working to get over it. But for now... he needed Blaize. </p><p>The two talked (or more of a one sided conversation as Blaize was a man of little words) all the way to the Great Hall. </p><p>"Wait you're turning up to the same subject as last year?" Blaize asked when Harry explain his plan. Harry nodded. </p><p>A pained sigh let out from Blaize's lips. "How they haven't managed to catch you is beyond me." </p><p>As they entered, Harry sat next to Draco at the Slytherin table as Blaize went to sit by people who Harry could only assume were his other friends. </p><p>"You got Blaize to talk?" Draco sneered at the currently busy Blaize from across the table. Harry put a foot up between him and Draco. </p><p>"What can I say? It's my natural charm." He added a wink at the end of the sentence. Draco wasn't buying it. </p><p>"Stop making a fool of yourself otherwise I'll sell you out to the ministry and the Dark Lord both." Harry frowned but accepted Draco's terms. </p><p>"Now, me and Pansy are working on searching Dumbledore's office for any information this afternoon. You can choose to come with, where you will help the search, or not go, where I will reveal your true identity to the ministry." </p><p>Harry frowned. "So I don't get a choice?" </p><p>"No, not really." </p><p>"I would suggest you search it on your own but unfortunately we need someone to stand guard." Draco looked towards his now outstretched hand and admired it, not even glancing at Harry. "Consider yourself lucky we took pity on you and didn't sell you out immediately. Now you can be useful." </p><p>"Okay and we're looking for information on Dumbledore's army-" </p><p>"Order of the Pheonix." Draco interrupted. "And don't say it so loud, you're drawing attention." </p><p>Harry nodded as breakfast evaporated and Harry bid his goodbye. Or tried to. </p><p>"Where are you going?" Draco's snarling voice was a mixture of dangerously cold and drawling. </p><p>"Class." Harry replied simply, turning around cheerily. "I promised I'd escort Blaize to Divination." </p><p>"You WHAT?" </p><p>Harry decided now was time to run. "Okay, see ya Draco, can't break a promise~!" </p><p>The best word for Divination had to be... surreal. He'd grabbed a blue teacup and sat beside Blaize, uncomfortable. </p><p>In classes you knew who most the students were, and were friends or enemies with them. And now he couldnt just shake people not recognising him as 'I'm a year above/below you.' </p><p>Okay maybe Draco was right to scream at him but Harry would never admit that to him. </p><p>Trelawny approached him as Harry genuinely thought he was going to be found out. </p><p>"Am I correct in my predictions you are a transfer?" </p><p>Harry was suddenly very thankful to Trelawnys weird predictions. He suddenly wished he did something to change his voice but however he couldn't without everyone growing suspicious. </p><p>Trelawny's announcement also brought the eyes of the room to him, which Harry was... not as grateful for. </p><p>"I'm a transfer from Drumstrang." Harry did his best Russian accent (which in reality was really good) Blaize snicked. Trelawny left. That didn't mean the staring of the class left him however.  </p><p>Though out the lesson, Ron kept staring at him in particular. When Harry tried to look at Ron, the redhead turned back quickly. Guilt once again flooded his chest. </p><p>Harry sighed. He was over this already. He'd forgotten how absolutely boring Divination was and it seemed Blaize resented him more and more by the minute for not convincing him that this subject sucked more. </p><p>At least this would be a good test of his disguise, right? Harry stood up, making himself known to the class again. There'd been enough whispering about him around the class already - he wasn't having another year of people whispering about him and blaming him for stuff that he didn't even know about. </p><p>"Welp, It's been a fun run, but I might leave-" </p><p>Blaize sneered as the rest of the class shook. Harry maintained his incredibly thick accent. </p><p>Blaize tugged his robe, whispering under his breath. "I swear to god, if you leave me here-" </p><p>"Where are you going?" Trelawny cocked her head. </p><p>"Out." Everyone didn't seem sure of his statement, except Blaize who was now muttering threats. </p><p>"In Durmstrang, Divination class was where we were taught a complicated wrestling pattern." Harry adlibbed, growing more confident by the minute. "You see, when I joined this class I thought I would be choking my competitors till they black out. Not... predicting the future using tea." </p><p>Harry shrugged unapologetically as he backed out of the classroom into the stairwell. "I have no use for this class. Sorry Blaize, but I have to leave." Harry caught the boys glaring eyes and felt a wave of fear run down his spine yet he didn't show it. Maybe it would be good to stay away from Blaize for a while. </p><p>Harry continued walking backwards until he hit the rail, falling over it and tumbling down the stairs below. His eyes widened as he realised, his brain moving quickly. "Accio Broomstick!" </p><p>Nobody really cared about the falling boy until a broom spun out of the Slytherin dorms, spinning to Harry's arms. So what it was the same method as the Triwizard Tournament? Nobody noticed. </p><p>And more importantly he realised a great and important fact. </p><p>He could do whatever he wanted.</p><p>People wouldn't know it was him, he could be an asshole to any teacher he wanted, he could befriend or say hi to anyone because really he had no reputation to damage. Harry smiled slyly at this realisation. </p><p> </p><p>"Draco!" Harry burst through the door as Draco and Pansy were in the middle of a spare. Harry had his broomstick in his hand along with his hair being tumbled up. Draco's eyes widened. </p><p>"What. Did. You. Do." </p><p>Harry grinned in response. "I walked out of Divination and then did a really great trick on a broomstick - although I don't know if it's mine or yours, actually it might be yours now that I look at it - and showed off. </p><p>Draco snatched his broom back as Pansy rolled her eyes, surprisenly taking Draco's side with this - 'little chaos-causing hypocrite.' Harry thought. </p><p>"Potter, we're trying to stay hidden. Or, at least, you're meant to stay hidden. Maybe less broomstick tricks and more - I don't know - helping us with getting information on The Order." </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes but agreed. He didn't have much information to offer them, but his part would be more useful later on. </p><p>"So you're sacrificing me to Dumbledore?" Pansy had told him his role for later and... Harry wasn't pleased. </p><p>Draco shrugged. "You're his golden boy, he'll probably give you the keys to the place." </p><p>Needless to say, Harry was horrified. His voice was unusually timid. "He'll send me back to the Dursleys... I'll be expelled..."</p><p>Pansy looked between Harry and Draco as the blond sighed. </p><p>"Relieving your identity is a major part of the plan. I'm sorry Harry..." Pansy spoke before Draco interrupted her. </p><p>"And anyway Potter, we won't let that happen. My dad has connections inside the ministry - if you stick with us, we can get him to change your eventually fate." Draco suddenly got up, putting his hands across the table and looking as intimidating as he could. </p><p>"But if you betray us..." His voice lowered. "My father will make sure you are condemned to the deepest darkest prison in Askaban. You will rot there, no trial, nobody even questioning it, after all, why should the boy who lived get special treatment." </p><p>"Harry you broke the law, and we're the only ones trying to protect you." Pansy stood up standing next to Draco. "Dumbledore, The ministry, Voldemort- even your own friends are against you. If Draco can pull some ties to keep you out of jail, he can pull some ties to get you in there. We're our own team, our own side - neutral to the conflict with Voldemort and Dumbledore. We live by our own morals and we will have no problem hiding you as long as you never even think of betraying us."</p><p>Pansy's hand began to glow blue. "Which is why I have to do this." </p><p>Harry stood back, regarding the glowing hand with suspicion. "What's 'this'?" </p><p>Pansy's voice was grave. "The unbreakable vow. It means you will never break loyalty to us, and our goal. Destroying the Order of the Pheonix." </p><p>"And in return, we promise to never betray you. We promise to pull whatever strings we have to to keep you from getting caught. Sound fair?" </p><p>Harry still stayed wary. "You said you were neutral parties, right? And I'll be neutral if I joined you, but the problem is... I can't be neutral. Voldemort wants me dead, so automatically that means I'm on Dumbledore's side." </p><p>The two exchanged glances. "You can be against Voldemort without being on Dumbledore's side. Be on your own side, grow a backbone." Draco chimed. </p><p>Harry still wasn't sure, although he did like the protection Draco (and his dad) came with. "But... aren't you guys on Voldemorts side?" </p><p>Pansy let out a witchy cackle as Draco answered. "If we were, why would we be offering you protection?" Harry shrugged. They had a point. </p><p>"So do we have a deal Harry?" Pansy held her hand forward again, shimmering with the blue flame. Harry hesitated a moment before taking her hand. </p><p>And clutching his scar. </p><p>"Ow!" His head was filled with constant visions from eyes that weren't his. He felt a heavy weight on his shoulders and a scaly being hissing. Suddenly he was over the seas, roaring waves and tumbling spirits below him. </p><p>Then Harry heard words. The body was speaking but it wasn't him. </p><p>"The boy may be able to be swayed after all-" </p><p>The boy? Harry knew that voice was Voldemorts, so was the 'boy' him? It had to be. </p><p>'I'd feel kind of betrayed my arch nemesis had another 'boy' or rival.' He smirked at the thought of him and Voldemort being in a drama show before his thought shifted to if Voldemort had kids. </p><p>'What an awful family to grow up in... I guess it couldn't be worse than the Dursleys.' </p><p>"Believe it or not, I had my own version of the Dursleys." Voldemort's voice chimed out. The body Harry was in had relaxed, taking to sitting on a rock in the middle of the ocean. The rock was constantly being thrashed by waves. Despite it all, the form couldn't feel the cold or wet. </p><p>"Ohhhh my god, you can hear my thoughts." Harry cursed. Voldemort smirked - the boy was an idoit. </p><p>"You and me are linked in more ways than you know young Harry." Voldemorts voice was as cryptic as Dumbledores and it was starting to sink in that both men were practically the same except opposite ends of the compass. </p><p>Voldemort carefully channeled his Legilimency skills. He had no idea why or how Harry had accessed his form, but the younger boy had almost no form of occumency training and it was easy to put up some spells to, let's say... make Harry feel more ease. </p><p>"I'm like fifteen, I'd hardly classify myself as young. Also did you call me an idiot?" Harry acted offended at Voldemort's statement but weirdly, felt like he could talk to Voldemort like he could talk to Draco or Pansy. </p><p>"You are no idiot. You are like myself boy. A soul born of half-blood origins, whose family has been slaughtered for reasons prophecised..." Voldemort continued to go on a rant about how alike him and Harry were however the boy was slowly tuning it all out. </p><p>Little did Harry know that this was a ploy by Voldemort as he used his Legilimency to pick though Harry's brain. </p><p>"You ran from your family?" </p><p>Harry winced and instantly Voldemort found some unconscious protection Harry threw up to prevent Voldemort looking through his thoughts. But for a master Legilimency user like himself, Voldemort found it now issue to discard this barrier. </p><p>"I had to run." Harry answered, unaware that Voldemort had shattered the protection against his and Harry's memories. "It wasn't safe, I had no choice. The ministry was going to expell me." </p><p>"Why would they do that?" </p><p>Harry stopped before answering. He was beginning to fade out. Voldemort saw it too, holding on to the boy's mind for all he could. What information was he meant to get out of him if Harry disappeared? </p><p>However the curse of Pansy's magic brought him back to the real world, with Voldemort seething. </p><p>"What the hell just happened?" Pansy stood over Harry wand out as the Gryffindor fell over, still with one hand on his scar. </p><p>"I think you might be having some issues." Draco instantly regretted the unbreakable vow if it meant Harry was going to randomly clutch his scar (the one that nobody should know about) and whisper in Parseltougue. It would instantly ruin their disguise but... he guessed it was too late now. </p><p>"I... I spoke to Voldemort." </p><p>Both Draco and Pansy froze up. </p><p>"He... Uhm, well I should probably explain." Harry quickly realised that even Slytherins had the same level of fear from Voldemort. "I accidentally connected to him through my scar, since last year I've been having visions of what he's been doing but now he actually spoke to me." </p><p>Draco was the first to speak, his gaze sharpening and fists curling. "What did he say?" </p><p>"We talked about stuff, I don't know--it was really weird." Harry apologized in advance before telling them about Voldemort seemingly reading his mind. Draco's eyes widened. </p><p>"He used Legilimency on you, didn't he?" </p><p>Harry's head cocked. He'd never heard the word before now. Draco's face got more worried. </p><p>"I..." For once Draco was speechless before grabbing Harry and launching into business. "Harry, if Voldemort used Legilimency, he can see all of memories." His voice got sterner. "That means everyone you have memories of and have a good relationship with could be his next target." </p><p>Harry paled. "What...?" </p><p>"It gets worse. At the height of the skill, people can implant other people with false memories." Draco continued, grabbing onto Harry's shoulders. "I can teach you what I know about occumency and that knowledge should be enough to hide a few memories or facts." </p><p>Harry nodded. </p><p>"I need you to hide everything you know about me, Pansy and the Order of the Pheonix. If you come into contact with him again, don't even think about it." Draco was paling as his grip on Harry's shoulders got uncomfortably tight. Pansy stepped in before turning to both of them. Draco remained staring at Harry, his face paled and eyes begging.</p><p>"Harry please-"</p><p>"I'll hide everything I know about you two and the mission." Harry agreed. Draco relaxed a little at this but was still scared. </p><p>Harry was scared too. Why had he treated Voldemort with the calmness and jokingness he had. Harry remembered Cedric, his grip tightening on the pocket that held his wand. </p><p>He couldn't protect Cedric. But maybe, just maybe, he could protect Draco and Pansy. </p><p>Draco left as Pansy followed. 'Huh, they must have spent about an hour in there-' Harry thought, entering the dorms again. </p><p>"DICKHEAD-!" Blaize's voice came from across the dorm. Okay, maybe an hour wasn't enough time for Blaize to calm down. Harry looked to where the voice was coming from to see Blaize charging towards him. </p><p>Oh god, he pissed off the quiet and BUFF one. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaah! Thank you guys sm for the positive response and feedback! I've changed the chapters to 1/? as you suggested and Harry is on a journey of annoying Blaize, befriending Draco and Pansy and trying his best to confront his Gryffindor buddies. (Although he still cant look them in the eye!)</p><p>Also I never really paid attention to Blaize in the books, so if Blaize isn't at least a little bit muscley, consider that my headcannon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Blaize may be turning into a good guy. Or at least... not a dick anymore.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Harry had gotten away from Blaize he skidded into the corridor, right outside the Great Hall. And right into a stray Ravenclaw. </p><p>Oh no. </p><p>The same blonde girl he'd seen from Ron and Hermione's carriage was staring down at him curiously. She looked to where his scar should be as Harry briefly wondered if the hiding charm Draco put on it had worked. However it didn't seem like she was looking at his scar. </p><p>"Nargles." Her voice was oddly enchanting. Harry stayed on the floor for a few seconds more, just struck on how... out of place this girl felt to everyone else. </p><p>"Nargles?" Harry looked towards her curiously. Instead of explaining she simply nodded. </p><p>"Your head's full of them." It was only then she offered Harry a hand up, a hand he gladly took. </p><p>"You don't act like any other Slytherin I've met." She stated bluntly. Harry stiffened before shaking it off. </p><p>"Would you believe there's different people from the status quo? " He asked joking, brushing himself off. However the blonde just shook her head. </p><p>"No. People who break the status quo are few and far between. It's as rare as a muggler." </p><p>She said this so matter of factly but Harry still didn't understand a word she said. "Muggler? What's that?" </p><p>She began to walk as Harry followed beside her. </p><p>"A person who has connections to both the ministry and a muggle. Its a conspiracy that I think you'd benifit from reading about." </p><p>"Uhh, I've never heard of it."</p><p>She turned to fix him with a oddly inspired gaze. "Do you read the Quibber?" </p><p>"No, sorry." Harry wasn't sure what he'd gotten himself into at this point and just wanted to go to class. It just so happened that the blonde was walking the same way as he needed to go. </p><p>"You should. That's why your brain is full of nargles and flying tougue rabbits." </p><p>Harry frowned but by now knew the girl was mostly talking about obsurce topics or nonsense and knew not to question it. Her thoughts were endearing and a refreshing change of pace from the 'business, evil plan, more business, haha screw Dumbledore-' talk he'd been hearing from Draco and Pansy all week. </p><p>"I've been hearing about you in my classes but I've never seen you before now." The girl stated. Harry felt his heart drop. Oh god, was this random girl onto him? However instead of... well, what he expected, the girl extended her hand in a handshake gesture. </p><p>"I'm Luna. Luna Lovegood." </p><p>"Im..." Harry had to physically stop himself from revealing his name, thinking of the first thing he could think of. "I'm Blaize Zabini." </p><p>Luna took his hand and shook it. "They say you look like Harry Potter." </p><p>Maybe the wizarding world wasn't stupid. "Who says that?" Harry acted dumb. </p><p>The Ravenclaw just blinked. "Ginny's group... Although they're a grade above me and Ginny." </p><p>Harry found himself freezing up again. He really needed to work on not freezing up when his friends were involved. Delicately, he asked, "Do you believe them?" </p><p>Luna stared at him again, a mystical gaze coming over her face. She definitely gave Harry the feeling she knew more than she was letting on, although at the same time, Harry knew that she meant good. </p><p>"No. I don't." </p><p>"Why not?" Harry had to ask. </p><p>"I don't believe you would lie." </p><p>With that they split paths, Harry wandering off to his first DADA lesson of the year. Meeting Luna had entranced him and he thought that maybe soon she could also be one of his allies. </p><p>Plus Draco had said they were their own neutral party. 'Instead of Order of the Pheonix, we could have our own magic army,' Harry thought, instantly making a mental note that if that arose to invite Luna and Blaize. 'Harry's army...' </p><p>Harry was too invested in daydreaming about his own little group that he didn't notice the new teacher waiting by the door angrily for him. He jolted awake as she slammed the textbook she was holding onto the desk. </p><p>Harry spotted Hermione and Ron across the class but his attention couldn't stay on them for long. The teacher (Umbridge, was it? - Harry couldn't remember.) was staring furiously at him.</p><p>"What?" He asked. His care factor had been slipping in and out of existence and now happened to be one of the times it was out. Mostly because he wanted to daydream about his own little order for longer.</p><p>"Don't what me!" Umbridge's face grew red. "Twenty points from Slytherin, and two detentions for you, Mr-"</p><p>She waited for a name. Harry realised he couldn't use Blaize again or Draco or someone. "Percy."</p><p>Why Ron's brother was the first that came to mind was a question for another day. Right now, he just wanted to go back to dreaming.</p><p>"Percy who?"</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, which granted him another ten points off. The whole of Slytherin sighed.</p><p>Harry was really having trouble coming up with a last name, still coming out of his daydream and fearful he was going to say something wrong or let something slip.</p><p>Then Blaize stood up. </p><p>"He's my cousin Professor Umbridge. Percy Zabini."</p><p>Harry stared at Blaize as the rest of class did too. Blaize have a grunt and sat back down, obviously embarrassed.</p><p>He wasn't let out of the oven that quick though. "And what might your name be."</p><p>He stood up again. "Blaize Zabini."</p><p>Umbridge looked between the two, obviously doubting it. But what could she do?</p><p>"Dentention for you too, Mr Zabini. You should speak when spoken to." Umbridge declared as Harry was finally able to shift himself next to Blaize.</p><p>"Thank you." Harry whispered genuinely. Blaize grunted a response. In all honesty, Blaize hadn't had to do that and it wouldn't of affected him. Harry was surprised, he'd never seen a Slytherin act selfless before.</p><p>A thought popped into his mind as he thought this. "That was a very Gryffindor thing to do."</p><p>Harry saw Blaize's hands gripped the table until the turned white and the Slytherin wouldnt even look at him. Harry smirked mainly to himself. Okay, maybe now he was just taking the piss...</p><p>The golden boy found himself looking around the class. Mainly for Ron and Hermione. For the first time he'd seen them, Ron and Hermione were on opposite sides of the room.</p><p>Hermione was in the front, next to a boy who might have been Neville where as Ron was at the back.</p><p>By himself.</p><p>Harry felt another shot of guilt. Ron was so close to him, since Blaize and him were at the back too. As the teacher began drawling on about subjects Harry tuned out, focusing his attention to Ron.</p><p>"Stop looking at your boyfriend, and focus on the work." Blaize elbowed him, he wasn't going to get in trouble due to Potter's antics again.</p><p>"Boyfriend?" Harry whispered dramatically, turning around to face Blaize with a hand on his heart and mouth stretched in an 'O'. "Are you homophobic or something, can I not just stare at guys in peace?"</p><p>Blaize didn't argue, just keeping his head down and wishing Potter was anywhere but here. He was slowly learning that Harry was a dramatic little shit most of the time, where the other two percent of the time was Harry being genuine.</p><p>And slowly regretting his choice to not out him completely.</p><p>"Boys!" Attention was once again brought to them as Umbridge levered over them. Harry cursed silently. "Have my threats not been enough? Fifty points from Slytherin for talking and a week of detention!"</p><p>Harry sighed. This teacher was worse than Snape and it was their first lesson. Blaize was spluttering, trying his best to explain that that he hadn't been the one talking - yet Umbridge ignored him, taking 10 points off everytime he spoke. Blaize learnt to keep his mouth shut quickly, even though he still radiated anger. </p><p>Draco and Pansy were looking back at them worriedly but as soon as the teacher gave her little 'hm hm' their attention was brought to the front. </p><p>Halfway through the lesson and he'd already been filtering the teacher out. That is until Hermione stood up, knuckles tensed and shaking with anger. </p><p>Harry sprung to attention. Hermione was standing up? Was she going to drop this class like she did divination? Well, divination was an elective whereas defense against the dark arts was a subject you couldn't just 'quit.'</p><p>Ron across from Harry had also sprung into action, raising his head from his desk too. Instead of his eyes being curious like Harry's and the rest of the class, they were fearful. 'Fearful of what, Hermione? That can't have been it... Was he really that scared of this teacher already?'</p><p>"If you want to talk, sit down and raise your hand like a good girl." Umbridge waved her hand for Hermione to sit down as Ron and Harry bristled. Hermione stayed standing, her fists still curled. </p><p>"Professor, are you saying that in the climax of a war breaking out, you're not only NOT going to teach us spells, but you are going to deny the war is happening?" </p><p>Harry's eyes widened, mouth gaping as he swung his head from Hermione to the teacher. Was that what was happening?</p><p>"This so called 'war' you claim is happening is outrageously ludicrous Granger." Umbridge put on a sickly sweet tone. "Hogwarts is the safetest place in the world and with the best ministry officials looking over it there is no way anything bad can happen." </p><p>Umbridge spoke like she was talking down to a child. Hermione bristled. </p><p>"So do you think the death of a Hogwarts student isn't something 'bad?'" Harry was impressed with Hermiones rage yet the sickly sweet look of the teacher was enough to cast fear into his heart. "Or how about the dissappearance of Harry Potter? Has the ministry being looking into that? No, you have only been looking out for yourselves!"</p><p>The professor went to speak before Hermione spoke again, slow anguish leering out from her words. "You are an incapable teacher and I'm going to have a word with Dumbledore! If he won't get you out I'll make you get out. I'll make your life miserable and cold!" Hermione pulled her word out, shaking with anger.</p><p>Harry suddenly realised exactly what the teacher said to provoke Hermione. Or, what she inferred. Had she really done that?</p><p>Had she really inferred that Voldemort wasn't back, that they didn't need protecting?</p><p>Suddenly the way Hermione brought up his name made sense. If the only facts she knew was that Voldemort was back and Harry was missing... of course she would make assumptions.</p><p>"Miss Granger." Umbridge wasn't scared in fact, she looked as if she was enjoying this. "For your actions, you have earnt two hundred points from Gryffindor."</p><p>The class gasped. "We don't even have the many points Professor!" Dean Thomas explained. Umbridges ear were deaf to their pleas.</p><p>"And..." She looked around the class, and interesting flash sparking in her eyes. "You-" She pointed her finger at Neville, who at this point would be anywhere else than here.</p><p>"You shall be serving a month detention for your friends actions-"</p><p>"Don't blame him, I'm the one who-" Hermione reached her hand to protect Nebile as the teacher snapped. </p><p>"Quiet Granger! Sit down unless you want the whole class to pay for your actions!"</p><p>Hermione sat down, scared out of her life as the teacher turned to Neville sinisterly. At this point both Harry and Ron were tense and bristling with hatred, Harry especially. He hadn't wanted to come back just to not protect his friends!</p><p>His hand was trembling with magic and rage, wand still in it. He remembered what Mad Eye Moody (or what he thought was Mad Eye Moody) had taught the class last year. You need a lot of rage to cast a dark curse, you need a lot of rage to cast most curses. And right now... let's just say he had more rage than he'd ever felt, he'd ever known. </p><p>Harry kept silent as Umbridge pushed on Neville. For now he kept silent. Because soon. He'd plan his revenge. </p><p>Ron seemed to come to the same conclusion at Harry. Umbridge smiled sinisterly at the two up the front. </p><p>"How does it feel for someone else to pay for your actions Granger? If you didn't do any of this, your friend wouldn't be punished." </p><p>"Im sorry, just dont-" "Can you get on with class and stop guilt tripping my friends." </p><p>Surprisenly, Neville was the one who interrupted. He was still nervous as all hell but he'd heard enough of Umbridge's talk. It was then Harry decided to chime in. May as well cause chaos. </p><p>"Yeah, get on with the lesson-" </p><p>Harry's jive had made the whole class start jiving. "Yeah get on with it." "I'm hear to learn not watch Hermione get guilt tripped." "Gryffindors always have to ruin everything-" </p><p>"Enough!" Umbridge screamed. This was enough for the class to quiet down, as she took a deep breath in and pulled out a piece of paper. </p><p>"Apparently my punishments weren't enough. Due to this, I'm taking the ministry approach, not whatever Hogwarts anarchy you bastards have!" She scribed down angrily a single sentence. </p><p>"First rule. No talking in class unless you are called upon! For this mistake, both Slytherin and Gryffindor have lost 20 points. Gryffindor is now in the negatives it seems... What a shame."</p><p>Umbrudge hung the sentace behind her. "This will be the first of many to come. If you are found breaking any of my rules, the punishment is expulsion! No warnings, no nothing! Do you hear me!" </p><p>The class stayed silent. Could she really expell someone. Surely not. But a twist in their stomachs told them that a ministry official would probably be able to expel them and probably would have more power than Dumbledore. </p><p>Umbridge took this silence as an answer. "Good. Now onto page 34..."</p><p><br/>"She can't possible have the power to expel us!" Draco complained to Pansy and Harry and the three walked to the next class. Harry shrugged. </p><p>"I mean, sucks to be you guys but I'm already expelled. Technically I can just get away with anything-" </p><p>"Harry, we're trying to stay hidden here! At least for now. I'm fine if you cause chaos-" Harry smiled as Pansy continued. "-but reasonable chaos that won't get us found out by officials. Especially ministry officials!" </p><p>"Fine, I'll stick to normal chaos-" Harry agreed before he found someone tugging on his shoulder. "-huh?" </p><p>"Harry, can I talk to you for a minute?" It was Blaize. Pansy and Draco gave each other a look but Harry accepted no hesitation. </p><p>"Sure!" </p><p>Blaize led him off the beaten path, under one of the stairways. </p><p>"So do we kiss now or-" </p><p>"I fucking hate Umbridge." Blaize interrupted Harry. His eyes were burning with rage and his muscles tense. "Can we make a revolution against her or something?" </p><p>Harry's eyes lit up. "Are you asking for an army?" </p><p>His dreams were finally coming true and Blaize was enabling them.</p><p>"What- Army-?" Blaize spluttered, caught off guard from Harry's question. </p><p>"Yeah I want my own group of people, I was thinking we could have a cool name, like Harry's army or something-" </p><p>Blaize shushed him. "First off, Harry's army is NOT a good name. Second off... I was just suggesting revolution, where did the idea of any type of army come in?" </p><p>"Uh..." Harry couldn't say anything about Dumbledore's Order of the Pheonix of course, so he was kind of stuck on what to say. Eventually he leant his arms out, shrugging slightly. "Well, not an army per say..." He glanced to the side sheepishly. "Just a group of people we can teach magic..." </p><p>"Oh." Blaize' s eyes lit up with understanding at this. "Because she's not teaching us magic, we should teach it...!"</p><p>Harry honestly had forgotten about Umbridge not teaching them magic and just wanted to teach everyone how to cast his favourite charm, "Expelliamus" - just to cause a little bit of chaos. But what Blaize said sounded much better. </p><p>"Yeah, that's what I meant!" Harry lied. </p><p>Blaize still looked at him suspiciously and something told Harry that as much as he tried, he'd never wipe the suspicion off him. </p><p>Harry got serious, since Blaize was taking it seriously he might as well too. Well, it's not like he'd taken anything seriously lately so at least it'd be a plesent break. </p><p>"A group of students teaching students... Huh... That might actually work... But what would we accomplish?" </p><p>"Huh?" Harry was caught off guard by Blaize's question. Blaize whacked him over the head with his timeturner form. </p><p>"What do you mean what would we accomplish? We'd be teaching students magic?!" Harry raised his voice, only to get shished by Blaize, peeking his head out from behind the staircase. </p><p>"How about we talk later? Somewhere more secure, okay? Since if we're going to be serious - something I think you've never been a day in your life - " Blaize stopped for a second, glaring into Harry's eyes. "Then we shouldn't talk about in public." </p><p>"Draco's made it no secret where your bedchamber are, so I'll meet you there late afternoon." </p><p>Harry's eyes widened. "I can't be there, I have-" He paused, shocked. "... I have to do something with Draco and Pansy that time actually." Harry trailed off, alot more timid than before. </p><p>"What could be more important than forming a secret society- a secret army-? Harry Potter, I'm dead set serious about this, if we can get the numbers up, we can not only teach them spells but use them as a force against Hogwarts - against even the Dark Lord-"</p><p>Blaize stopped himself suddenly, realising he was rambling. Harry shivered at the idea of using his classmates. </p><p>"I like what you've got going. However I believe this should be - as you said - settled another time. Perhaps not late afternoon, maybe earlier... Can you skip fourth lesson?" Harry diplomatically asked. He knew fourth (and last) lesson was Transfiguration and honestly... didn't want to be there. Plus seeing people like Mrs Mcgonagall while he was 'disguised' made him freeze up. </p><p>Blaize bit his lip, obviously unhappy yet he still gave a curt nod of agreement before shifting himself out of the stairwell and to the next class. He wasn't talking at all and Harry thought that might be because of him before he remembered Blaize wasn't really known for his talking and he probably would have been like that anyways near a group of people. </p><p>Their next class was Care of Magicall Creatures. Harry's eyes widened as he saw Hagrid before noping right back into the castle. </p><p>There wasn't much to do in the Slytherin common room admittedly. Harry walked around before dipping back to his temporary (at least he hoped it was temporary,) Room of Requirement.</p><p>There wasnt much to do in there either, until he saw a flashing from his bag. Curious, Harry picked through it to discover the mirror shards he'd brought along with him was glowing. He remembered giving one to Dudley and then remembered their purpose. </p><p>The mirror made a click sound as Harry tapped it to see his cousin what appeared to be a jumper jacket with bright oranges and white, as well as a football cap Harry had seen way to often. </p><p>"You got into school!" Dudley threw his hands up as Harry's outfit, to which the smaller had a small grin. </p><p>"Yep. Although I'm in Slytherin now so maybe not the best course of action." </p><p>Dudley held a hand up to his chin thinking as he rolled over. It was now Harry noticed he was also in his dorm, and had made it in. </p><p>"That's the evil one right?" Harry gave an 'eh close enough' gesture at Dudleys question. </p><p>"Anyways how are you going? Apparently Mum and Dad are pissed, it's kinda sad but also very deserved, and dare I say karma." </p><p>"I'm doing good, walked out of a class, joined a secret society, making a revolution." Harry broke out into a guilty smile before his expression softened. "It's been good..." </p><p>Dudley laughed at this. However much he pushed them away, Harry couldn't stop thinking about Dudley's last statement. </p><p>"You don't think... You don't think I'll go back there or the school will send me back there... Right?" </p><p>Despite how carefree and cheerful he'd acted these past day, Harry was scared he was going to be sent back to the Dursleys and no amount of Draco's coaxing would get him out of that. He was so sure he was willing to bet money on a dementor turning into Vernon. Although that would instantly reveal him. Maybe it was good they didn't have Lupin this year. </p><p>Dudley sighed, not annoyed just weary - like a mother about to reveal a truth about life to their daughter. "Harry, Im going to be honest... I can't guarantee anything. I'm not a wizard, I can't tell how wizards think or how different they are from us. However what I can tell you is that whatever happens I'll look out for you." </p><p>Harry found himself with a small equally weary smile on. It felt nice to finally have someone to talk to about the situation and he realised he'd been holding onto a lot of things this past month. </p><p>"After all, what happens if my running buddy is gone-? None of these nerds-" He pointed to the background where his roommates were playing some sort of card game. "-will go running with me." Dudley joked but Harry could see genuine care in his smile too. </p><p>However Harry decided to put on show too. "I can't believe you-" he swung a dramatic hand up to his forehead as if he was about to faint. "You only need me to run with, you couldn't possible care for me-" Dudley's confused expression made Harry break out laughing and break the illusion. </p><p>"Just messing with you cuz'." Harry smiled sincerely, wondering when he'd started calling Dudley cuz'. Harry looked over his shoulder to discover Blaize looking at him, awkwardly standing by the door. It must be fourth lesson already, god that was quick. "Anyways Ive got to go!"</p><p>Harry was glad Dudley had managed to hang up because he was pretty sure he didn't know how to. After putting the mirror back into his bag - he still hadn't managed to unpack - he walked over to Blaize.</p><p>Blaize sat down on his bed, focusing hard and getting the room to transform into a huge mansion like structure. Before he summoned two chairs in the middle of the mansion that is. Harry sat down.</p><p>"Okay so first we need a name." </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Failed Plan.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry moved to interrupt before Blaize shushed up. </p><p>"And its NOT going to be Harry's army." </p><p>Harry moved back down. Blaize sighed dramatically. </p><p>"We can think of that later if you don't have any ideas now. I'm going to be honest..." Blaize put a hand behind his neck awkwardly. "I'm not good with naming stuff. Especially secret societys." </p><p>"Well why don't we name it that. The secret society?" Harry blurted out. Blaize moved to shush him again but suddenly got an idea. </p><p>"Actually... that may just work. We can use that as a work in progress name at the very least." Blaize held a hand over his mouth. </p><p>For the next hour or two they sketched out details. The society would teach defensive skills, since Umbridge wasn't teaching them, and would be led by Harry - since Blaize didn't want to risk his expulsion. Harry would wear a mask as well as Blaize and other members, with Harry and Blaize's masks being more high quality. When asked Blaize waved a hand stating he'd work something out. They'd both be on recruitment until they could delegate tasks, and the main objective now was to rally loyal supporters, a sort of inner circle. </p><p>Although Harry hated the idea of being compared to Voldemort it had to be done and it honestly had no other name. Like Draco said, he was his own party and he'd go against both Voldemort and Dumbledore. Day by day Harry had uncovered more about the headmaster and his meddling. </p><p>Why did Dumbledore have his invisiblity cloak? His parents may have been able to survive with it. Why did Dumbledore send him to the Dursleys? He didn't know just yet if Dumbledore knew how outright abuse they were, however Dumbledore should have at least checked up on him in the past fifteen years. And the ministry and his expulsion... there were more things that he didn't even want to think about or get into. </p><p>He wasn't completely against him yet though. </p><p>... Maybe those things could be explained, who knows? Harry held some hope out for the elderly mentor but over time it began to dwindle. </p><p>Harry heard a sharp knock on his door. Draco and Pansy were standing there, eyes narrowed. Dangerously. </p><p>Harry gulped. "Uh, I need to go, business to attend to." </p><p>"What were you doing with Blaize? He barely talks, and you managed to talk to him for AN HOUR?" Pansy pulled him into the Slytherin dorms as Draco sat down guarding the door. </p><p>"It was just stuff..." He figured Draco and Pansy had enough on their hands with the Order of the Pheonix and didn't want to involve them that much. </p><p>Pansy glared suspiciously but those matters could wait. They had business to attend to. </p><p>"Okay so you and Draco look through the office for anything about the Order. I'll stay guard, if we hear anything..." she shrugged making a half motion gesture. "We run I guess. Let's just hope we don't see anything." </p><p>Harry just deadpanned. "You know I have an invisible cloak right? And a house elf who can freely teleport through the castle." </p><p>Draco's eyes lit up. "Dobby!" Harry nodded at him. Pansy sighed. </p><p>"Could have told us sooner Potter. Okay, you and Draco snuggle together under the cloak or whatever while I stand guard. If anything happens, I'll run inside, warn you two, and teleport out using the house elf." </p><p>Harry gulped. There was a major flaw in her plan. </p><p>"I... Uhm... Haven't spoken to Dobby yet. He works for Dumbledore and... I'm not exactly sure if he'd go against him." </p><p>Surprisenly, Draco snorted. "Dobby's completely loyal to you no question- I've seen it firsthand. And I'm sure he'll have no problem speaking to you again. But tell him he absolutely cannot reveal your secret identity to anyone, okay?"</p><p>Harry agreed, but was unsure of where Dobby was. Until-</p><p>"Dobby!" As Draco called, the house elf popped out of the air, looking reasonably muddled but also really dopely happy.</p><p>As his eyes laid on Dobby, Harry felt them grow wider. He didn't know if he was ready for this but its not like Draco or Pansy gave him a choice.</p><p>"Master Harry is alive! Dobby knew it!" As soon as they locked eyes, Dobby had jumped towards Harry, hugging his leg like a child. Harry's eyes widened as he glanced towards the door, frightened at who Dobby's noise had alerted. Luckily, nobody knocked or questioned it.</p><p>"Dobby be quiet!" For the first time today, Harry was scared. Their whole mission could be scrapped. Dobby was instantly quiet. Before... </p><p>'Oh god I forgot he did that.' Dobby began smacking his head on to the bookcase, causing both Pansy and Draco to get ahold of him, physically having to stop him. Pansy was swearing under her breath, hot and rapidly. Draco was struggling to keep a grip however Pansy had icy steel grip. Harry instantly rushed to Dobby's side, making sure not to be too loud. </p><p>"Okay Dobby stop. You're excused remember? You're a free elf. You don't have to punish yourself." Harry's voice was calm and steady, and Dobby slowed down, eventually leading to the Slytherin's letting go of him and him not moving. </p><p>"Dobby knows, he just respects Harry's orders too much." Apperently House Elfs version of respect was... a bit more life threatening. Harry made a mental note to speak to Dobby later about that but now was not the time. </p><p>Draco was getting rather annoyed by Harry's speed and grumbled under his breath before clearing his throat. </p><p>"Dobby." The house elf turned to Draco. "I need you to promise you aren't going to tell anyone about this, okay?" As Dobby leaned in to give Draco a handshake, Draco backed off. </p><p>"Not to me. To Harry." Draco was stern as he glanced at the confused golden boy. </p><p>"If you make a deal with me, I know you're just going to find some loopholes, after all who wouldn't. However you basically can thank your entire freedom to Harry, so think of this as payback to him for that. No loopholes, no working against us, no nothing." Draco explained to Dobby, mainly to the benifit of Harry though.</p><p>Dobby gave a small nod. "Master Draco knows me well." He turned back to Harry, giving a bolder nod. "Dobby is at your service Harry Potter. Anything you need, please ask." </p><p>Harry spent the next ten minutes explaining the plan to Dobby, and then the next ten minutes after actually getting to the headmasters office. There was a lot of stairs to be fair. </p><p>Pansy's eyes widened. "Harry!" </p><p>The three of them were tucked under the invisiblility cloak outside the headmasters office. He hadn't changed the password from last year, Harry noticed as the gargoyles let him in. Harry had Mauranders map open in his hand, before getting pushed back from the office by Pansy. When hearing his name, his head shot up. </p><p>"I thought you said he wasn't in his office!" Pansy hissed. </p><p>Harry looked down to the map and up at Pansy. "It says he's not." </p><p>Pansy snatched the map, chucking it in Draco's hands. "I told you we had no business trusting Potter."</p><p>For a surprise, Draco was the calm rational one. "No need to blame this on Potter, it the stupid maps fault." He looked down at it. </p><p>Before ripping it in half. </p><p>The two pieces fell to the grounds, Harry instantly crouching to get them. Pansy sneered coldly at his care. </p><p>As Harry got the two pieces, Pansy lightly kicked him, causing a map piece to go flying through the air. </p><p>Harrys eyes widened as he struggled to catch it. It had already flown off the balcony however, and Draco was forcing him up. They were leaving the office. </p><p>"What the hell was that!" Pansy was FURIOUS, her metelciously crafted plans were gone in an instantly because of one stupid map! She paced the room as Harry stood confronting her, reasonable angry at his map being destroyed. </p><p>"If someone recognises the paper and manages to access it, guess what... The dots connect and they instantly know Harry Potter is back. What happened to keeping on the down low, huh?" Harry debated, standing still and strong compared to Pansy pacing. </p><p>Draco had already accepted the loss, throwing a paper ball up in the air and then catching it while filing through new tactics in his mind. He frowned, trying to tune out the twos arguing. </p><p>"You think people will recognise A PIECE OF PAPER?" Pansys voice got higher as she spoke, dangerously close to breaking. </p><p>"I think you just lost us a valuable asset." Unlike Pansy, Harrys voice was cold and calculated. Pansy snorted. </p><p>"A broken one." She sneered before letting out a sigh. "Why'd we think it was a good idea having a Gryffindor on our side?" </p><p>The question was directed at Draco however he didn't answer, still tossing the paper ball up and thinking. Pansy sighed again. </p><p>As soon as Pansy went to speak again, the door opened to reveal Blaize, looking annoyed as ever. </p><p>Argument instantly stopped. </p><p>"You guys know this is my dorm room too..." Blaize had no tone in his voice aside from a tired senior. His eyes locked with Harry's.</p><p>"We have detention in like... ten minutes by the way." </p><p>Draco gaped. "Why do you talk to him and not us?! I've been trying to talk to you for years." </p><p>Harry swore Blaize was hiding a smirk as he collapsed onto his bed. </p><p><br/>"So... Have you got a detention before...?" Harry prompted while walking to Umbridges office. Apparently it was on the first floor or maybe second, so not that far. Harry wanted to get the most of his freedom by chatting up Blaize. </p><p>Blaize shook his head.</p><p>"Really...?" Harry had had more detentions than he could count, mostly from Snape, but the one that stuck with him the most was Lockhearts. He felt a shiver run down his spine. As long as Umbridge was nothing like that, he could survive. </p><p>And of course Harry knew that he could probably skip detention, but that would lead to him getting found out quicker as Umbridge would ask Dumbledore about the student that keeps skipping her class that doesn't exist. </p><p>And he wanted to support his buddy of course! </p><p>Neville was already in there and as Blaize and Harry walked in he glanced up fearfully. Okay, so he hadn't completely lost the fearful attitude. </p><p>Harry gave him a small wave, noticing the room was empty aside from them. "Where's the teacher?"</p><p>Neville shurggled, going back to whatever he was doing. Which was working hard. Harry shrugged, tipping his shoulders slightly so he could put down his grey shoulder bag. It was stocked full with homework and a few leftover potions from class - he hadn't had time to unpack. </p><p>Blaize sat down awkwardly at one of the desks. Umbridges office wasn't structed like a normal office, it had a table in the center where a bunch of chairs were fashioned around. And not particularly comfortable chairs either. Harry managed to finally get into place a full minute from when he sat down, finally comfortable. </p><p>"So..." Harry leant back, hands on head and feet up on the desk cause screw Umbridge. Neville glanced up as Harry made eye contact with him. "Whatchu working on?" </p><p>This was the first time he'd even spoken to one of his fellow Gryffindors and he was terrified. However it would be much more suspicious to NOT speak to Neville and plus, they had to speak sometime. </p><p>"Uhm, just Herbology work... I don't think the teacher said anything about doing any specific work so im working on this." Neville described, his sort of thick irish accent coming through. </p><p>It was then the door shut, and - like the main villain making an entrance - Umbridge appeared. </p><p>"I haven't specified work yet, but I sure plan to-" Umbridge couldn't hide the pure sadisticness in her tone, mixed in with a hint of her wild anger. "Put that away young boy, or I'll burn it." </p><p>As Neville put his papers back into his bag, Umbridge stood up the front of her office, many pictures of moving cats behind her. All heads turned to her. </p><p>"The Slytherins shall work on writing lines. I've heard that Slytherins might be a bit more... approving of the new rules around Hogwarts and that you two are just exceptions. I'm sure there's a proper reason for the way you two acted and I would like to have you both on the same side as me, and not cause anymore trouble." </p><p>Harry and Blaize pulled out notepaper, Harry shivering at the sickly sweet tone she used as she address them. Umbridge looked approvingly at them before looking back at Neville, danger in her eyes. </p><p>"You, on the other hand -" Harry had nearly thrown up as her tone got even more sickly. "You are only here because your Gryffindor friend made a mistake." She put special emphasis on the words 'friend' and 'mistake.' </p><p>Almost instantly, her tone was shifted back to super sweet. "That's not your fault now is it? I'm not going to punish you for her dastedly lies, no, I'm just going to send you back with a message for her." </p><p>Umbridge commanded him to start writing lines like the others, however when Neville pulled a quill out of his bag, she giggled, softly pushing the quill away. Harry and Blaize were both watching this out of the corner of their eyes. Harry knew his couldn't break out of his Slytherin persona however he knew by her smug little grin and dainty voice she had something sinister planned. </p><p>"No, you can use one of my quills..." With dainty movements, she pushed an empty vial containing a quill towards him, the whole time keeping a small sadistic smile on her face. "I think you'll find it suits you." </p><p>Neville looked to the quill before up at her, eyebrows creased. "There's no ink." Harry traced his movements out of the corner of his eye, looking next to Umbridge. </p><p>"You don't need to worry about ink." </p><p>She smirked and Harry felt sick, still tracing Nevilles movement. He'd managed to write five lines over that time, since it would look suspicious if he didn't write anything at all. </p><p>Neville began to write before drawing in a deep breath and clutching his hand. Harry's eyes widened as he spotted blood dripping down his friends hand, making a small pool on the parchment. Neville tried to conceal it with his other hand, still in shock. </p><p>Umbridge didn't move. Not even her smile budged. </p><p>"Go on." </p><p>Instead of replying, Neville looked away, still in pain. </p><p>"What do I write?" Through gritted teeth the Gryffindor spoke. </p><p>"Hmm." Umbridge raise dher finger to her mouth like she was thinking. "What would send a good message to your dear friend...? How about... 'I must not be friends with liars,' hmm?  That should send a good message." </p><p>Neville gritted his teeth again, drawing in another breath as the words slowly started appearing on his skin. Harry was furious and felt like throwing up. What was this teacher putting Neville through, just for sitting next to Hermione. </p><p>Blaize had a similar pit of disgust lurking in his stomach, however his was better at hiding it. He noticed Harry's near rage - luckily the teacher hadn't yet, too focused on Neville - and gave him a small bump on the shoulder. </p><p>"That's... immoral, isn't she held to some sort of teachers code or something?" Harry was vaguely whispering questions and threats under his breath at Umbridge, in disbelief and anger. </p><p>Blaize put a calming hand on Harry's clenched fists, he wasn't even writing the lines out anymore. Somehow this actually seemed to calm Harry down. (Blaize had unusually cold hands so maybe it was the temperature.) </p><p>Umbridge turned towards the two after a brief minute of silence - excluding Nevilles sharp breaths of pain. </p><p>"Don't you have work to do?" Her eyes were like a foxes as Blaize moved his hand off Harry's arm and started doing his work. Harry was still struck with disbelief and so much anger but luckily was calm enough to know he couldn't do anything about it yet. He'd have his revenge soon however. </p><p>Harry turned back to his work. </p><p>When they were dismissed, Harry had done about three pages of lines, (he'd been forced to write down 'I must not come late.'), and was reasonable still shaken at what had happened to Neville. Neville had been slow with his lines (obviously!) and had only written it seven times, spanning the length of his hand from his knuckles to his wrist in neat little lines. </p><p>Harry was once again filled with aggression as his eyes met with Professor Umbridges and he handed in his papers. </p><p>"Remember to not arrive late again Mr Zabini." Oh right, that was his name. "And Mr Zabini, don't interrupt my class." She addressed Blaize for this, who looked away as she tried to make eye contact. </p><p>Neville quickly handed her his papers before scurrying out, avoiding eye contact and clutching his bleedy hand. Harry's eyes widened and as soon as he'd handed his papers over he raced to catch up to Neville. </p><p>"Neville!" Neville was already in the Great Hall (now empty cause night time) when Harry caught up to him. Neville stopped in his tracks, even meeker than before the lesson had started. And who could blame him? </p><p>Harry ran up to him, closing the distance between them and grabbing his hand. Neville winced at the grab as Harry loosened his grip, quickly realising his mistake and holding it less tight. </p><p>"Stay still okay... I'll try my best to heal it up..." Neville wordlessly agreed and Harry bent down, putting down his bag and gesturing for Neville to sit down so he could better operate on him. </p><p>"I should have some here..." Harry was trying not to look at Nevilles scar as he'd get reasonable angry again and was this close to outright murdering her. Harry shuffled through his bag for the leftover potions, eventually finding one, sparkling bright red. </p><p>Throughout all this, Neville was muttering quite protests; 'It's not that bad', 'I'll just go to Madame Pompfrey', 'The Gryffindor's can heal it up.' </p><p>Harry opened the vial with a 'pop' and began pouring the vial over Nevilles bleeding hand, not caring about moderation. The blood washed away onto the stone flooring however the words scarred. 'I must not be friends with liars.'</p><p>Harry stared wordlessly at the scars before sighing. "You don't deserve this Neville... I'm so sorry..." </p><p>Neville, like every other one of his friends this year, glanced up to where his scar should be. However instead of becoming dismayed when seeing there was nothing there, he didn't seem to care. </p><p>"You're Harry right...?" </p><p>Harry was too exhausted to lie and to be honest, after the night Neville had had, he didn't deserve to be lied to again. Harry nodded. </p><p>Neville's face didn't change. "Thank you." </p><p>It was silent for a few minutes. Harry assumed Blaize had gone down to the dorms without him at this point and plus, there was no need to rush. </p><p>"Neville..." Harry didn't know what to say, what could he say in this situation? "You didn't deserve that..." </p><p>"I know." Neville sighed. </p><p>"Is it feeling better...?" Harry tenderly picked up Nevilles hand to which he flinched. </p><p>"Getting there. No more bleeding which is good but a lot more stinging." </p><p>Harry drew a breath of pity. Neville smiled up at where he was crouching. </p><p>"It's okay though. It's better than if Hermione got this punishment instead. I wouldn't want that at all..."</p><p>It was now Harry realised how caring Neville was, not only just for people in his friend group but people outside of it too. They both knew Neville wasn't part of the trio yet he'd still take the sacrifice for either one of them.</p><p>"You're a good person Neville." Harry was met with another, a softer 'I know.' </p><p>Silence dwindled over them as Neville got more adjusted to his scars. Harry was willing to stay up as long as he had to. </p><p>"You won't tell anyone about me right?" Harry knew Neville wouldn't, he just wanted to confirm. Neville agreed without a second thought, just as Harry suspected. He had good friends. </p><p>As silence rung out yet again, Neville shifted. </p><p>"I would like to stay out longer but..." Neville glanced to the side. "I'm honestly tired, just from Umbridges detention." </p><p>Harry nodded, that was perfectly fair to be tired after that. </p><p>"I might leave..." Neville got up with the help of Harry. "Except..." </p><p>"Is there any way for my to see you again? Like outside of class without revealing your disguise. I don't know why you're back and disguised as a Slytherin and I'd really like to know. And I'm sure you'd like to know what's been going on since your absence."</p><p>"I'm staying in the room of requirement. It has two entrances, the public one being outside the gargoyles on the eighth floor... I'd like to catch up too, I feel like we haven't spoken over the holidays." </p><p>Neville beamed and the two went their seperate ways. Harry trodded down to the Slytherin dorm to see everyone was peacefully sleeping. He unconsciously gave a tired smile at the sight before heading to his own chambers.</p><p>Today was a wild ride. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Potters Spy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few days passed in a blitz. Despite Blaize's prompting, he didn't join Divination again, but he did attend DADA - if not just so the teacher didn't raise suspicions. Neville was quick to appear at his hideout once Harry had given him more blatent instructions. He'd informed Harry of the wizarding world news, mainly that nobody believed Voldemort was back. Harry asked if he believed it and Neville shook his head. He was preparing for war. </p><p>There was another issue. Draco and Pansy hadn't spoken to him since Dumbledore's office. He'd often just talk to Blaize as whenever he even saw Pansy she'd fix him with a dirty glance.</p><p>Draco was slightly better, just ignoring him. Well, ignoring everyone. He'd been pacing his room for hours on end after class and even before class too, his gray eyes hiding turmoil and plans Harry was sure he didn't want to know.</p><p>The only thing that was going good for him was the secret society. It was about a week ago when Neville joined them.</p><p>As soon as he'd heard, Neville had been determined to join. Harry couldn't blame him. Umbridge was teaching them nothing, so they had to teach themselves, and with the upcoming war that would be useful as ever. </p><p>Harry was the leader, scrapping the mask idea as soon as he'd learnt how to do a glamour. He wanted to be as far away from Voldemort as his ideals as he could, and that meant no masks. He was the leader, with Blaize being fine with second in command. He didn't care where he was, only that something was being done about their lack of teaching.</p><p>Also he had another role. As well as second in command and whatever jobs that came with, he was also the security. Mainly for the inner circle. He was also suggesting... other uses for the group. </p><p>One of them was taking down Dumbledore. </p><p>Harry didn't agree to anything, but cogs were turning and it wasnt a half bad idea. </p><p>Neville was designated peacekeeper in case duels got too violent or they were caught. His job was to deescalate the situation quick and effectively, a skill he prided herself on. Harry knew Neville had the least experience in casting, so the role was a good fit for him. </p><p>Harry went about arranging weekly meetings, however usually they happened much more regularly then weekly and Harry would find himself day after day attending them, discussing and teaching the Patronus charm. Nobody else but Harry had been able to produce a Patronus. </p><p>It was during one of these meetings when Neville asked why he didn't reveal himself. Harry didn't answer as the room got awkwardly silent..</p><p>Harry sighed. He knew if he voiced his story everybody would treat him like a joke again. Or like he was crazy. Right now, they liked him, he commanded respect. But if he said something he wasn't supposed to... </p><p>Harry let his thoughts trail off, realising eyes were still on him. He sighed. </p><p>"It's..." He tried hard to not say 'it's complicated.' It was, admittedly, but they had a right to know, did they not!? </p><p>Also these were the two out of four people who knew who he was in the school. So really, telling them about the reason he was disgused was coming anyways. </p><p>Blaize and Neville shared a glance. They'd never spoken to each other before, however the solidarity of probably being the only sane people in the room was enough reason to share a glance. </p><p>Harry sighed again. </p><p>He'd tell them the bare minimum. Nothing about the Dursleys, nothing about his parents. Nothing too deep. </p><p>"It's him. Dumbledore." </p><p>He'd tell them about Dumbledore. </p><p>"He's entrusting his entire war to me, the war he should be fighting in! I know he's old but I'm not some martyr everyone expects me to be..." </p><p>"He abandoned me as a kid only to take advantage of me as a teenager. To fight his battles, to be the poster child of his war. " </p><p>He cradled his head in his hands. He wasn't fit for this, not for a war, not for leading a secret revolution, none of that. </p><p>However he'd signed up for at least one of those things, so he was doing at least one of those things. </p><p>And maybe winning the war later. But not fighting beside Dumbledore. He'd win it on his own terms. </p><p>With his own army. </p><p>"He expects so much of me, yet he's giving nothing in return..." Harry ran his hand through his hair, softly at first before it turned irritated. Because he wanted to like the professor, he really did. However with everything going on and everything he'd learnt...</p><p>He didn't know if he could trust the headmaster. </p><p>And that was a warning sign if he knew anything. </p><p>One of the things to bring him back to attention was Blaize hand on his. He looked up. Blaize's eyes were sparkling, however not with concern or anything he would expect. They were shining with sympathy. </p><p>Nevilles eyes were the same. Harry knew he was one of the closest to Dumbledore. Of course, why should Blaize care what Dumbledore is like - he only knew him as the headmaster. </p><p>But Neville knew him as a mentor alike to Harry did, although not to the same degree as Harry did. And Neville was the most sympathetic. </p><p>Harry found it in himself to continue. He didn't think it was nessesary however everyone was expecting it of him. </p><p>He continued with a short pause. "Would it be so bad... If I just... Didn't join him..." </p><p>The sympathy turned to confusion. Harry backed off. </p><p>Everyone expected him to fight alongside Dumbledore and put this petty running away behind him. But he didn't want to do that. </p><p>"Here me out. I can fight Voldemort by myself. I shouldn't have to fight a war beside that man. He hired Umbridge! He was ignoring me the whole holidays and only got concerned about it when I dissappeared." </p><p>Harry calmed down, waiting for their reactions. Blaize was the first to air concerns, not afraid of taking on Dumbledore, just confused. </p><p>"...Fight by yourself?"</p><p>Harry nodded. "I shouldn't have to get anyone else involved, and by fighting by myself-" </p><p>Blaize cut him off. "Fighting... The Dark Lord... By yourself." </p><p>Harry frowned. "... Yes?" </p><p>Blaize just shook his head, standing up to meet Harry's height. "That's stupid, even for a Gryffindor." </p><p>Neville was the next to stand up. "You can't possibly think we'd let you go alone." </p><p>Harry's eyes widened. </p><p>"Why do you think we're learning spells? Harry, there's going to be a war, and when there is, I fully expect to be fighting it by your side." Neville stated, his traces of nervousness gone. Blaize stayed silent, not sharing the sentiment but also not opposing it. </p><p>Harry knew there was no stopping Neville. He was a Gryffindor. </p><p>"I guess we better learn some more powerful magic then." </p><p>Eventually their meeting was over. Harry watched as everyone walked out. He didn't want to drag anyone else into it but if he hadn't to... he'd make sure they had a way to defend themselves. </p><p>He sunk into his sheets. It was night but he couldn't get to sleep. Harry felt himself lurch, the bed with him.</p><p>Yeah, he couldn't sleep like this.</p><p>He walked down the passage to the Slytherin dorms, sighing at the sight of an almost empty common room. Almost.</p><p>Draco was hunched over an armchair, reading a book three times the size of their textbooks and taking quick and sharp notes, his eyes glazed over. As he heard Harry enter he looked up.</p><p>"Hey." Harry said, sitting on the sofa next to him. Draco looked away before looking up again.</p><p>They shared a glance and Harry felt the tiredness leek of him. "Go to sleep." Harry stated. Draco looked back at the textbook, ignoring him. Eyebags had accumulated around his eyes.</p><p>"Malfoy." Harry said dangerously. Draco sighed, shutting his textbook.</p><p>"I need to find a way to destroy the Order. And quickly." </p><p>"...Why are you even destroying it?"</p><p>Draco looked away, not answering. Before sighing. </p><p>"It's only fair you know. Sit down."</p><p>Harry followed instruction. Draco cast a quick Muffliato. </p><p>"The Order of the Pheonix was one of the counters to the Dark Lords death eaters." Harry noticed he didn't call him Voldemort. "The Dark Lord didn't do anything about them last time but this time, he wanted to cover all his bases."</p><p>Draco moved slightly, obviously uncomfortable talking about it. "He gave the inner circle a command. Destroy the order of the Pheonix."</p><p>"You're not part of the inner circle though." Harry intergected. </p><p>"My father is. He was the one given the command but I'm following though on it." </p><p>"Why?" </p><p>"It's a race. Whoever wins the race gets whatever prize they want from the Dark Lord." Draco shut the textbook and sighed again. "For Lucius. That prize is protection of me and mother."</p><p>"You're destroying the order so your family can get protection? Can't your family famously weasel their way out of anything."</p><p>Draco gave him a glare. "We can weasel our way out of ministry trouble. Other death eaters... is something father can't protect us from."</p><p>"Why would they be after you?"</p><p>Draco paused. "We want out. According to the death eaters that makes us traitors."</p><p>Suddenly Harry understood why Draco wanted him to learn Occlumency so bad. And why he was helping Harry in the first place.</p><p>"And Pansy? Where does she fit in?"</p><p>Draco laughed dryly. "Pansy's parents are working towards the same goal as us. They are our compition. However instead of protection, her parents want power." Draco looked away. "She doesn't want that. What she wants is her family to be safe, not to be on the ministrys radar. Her parents can't wiggle their way out without ours and Lucius has sworn that's the last time he'd help them."</p><p>"Oh." Harry's tone went usually quiet. "And me..?</p><p>"We need you. You need us."</p><p>"But shouldn't you hand me off to Voldemort? You can get the protection that way, right?"</p><p>"Harry, we don't want Voldemort to win. We want to be safe, and preferably not handing off you. Plus, if we hand you off, we reveal that we've been housing you for the past few weeks. Which, as you'd guess, makes us a traitor."</p><p>"Oh." </p><p>Silence. </p><p><br/>Almost umprompted, Draco began speaking. "We also need to get you on Occlumency lessons. As soon as possible." </p><p>Harry nodded as Draco continued. "However if the Dark Lord-"</p><p>"Voldemort." </p><p>Draco stared at him funny and didn't take the name. "Whatever you want to call him. If he accesses you memories before then, you need to be prepared." </p><p>"How?" </p><p>"There's a way to stop someone seeing into your mind with Occlumency. That why I'm telling you this.... However its.. dangerous." </p><p>That didn't stop Harry. "...What is it?" </p><p>"You can cloud another person's mind... However, it involves thinking off the most painful and emotional memory you can and remembering it vividly. If Voldemort does enter your mind and you have no other choice... use it." </p><p>Harry went silent. "Have you used it?" </p><p>Draco gave a nod. "Once. Prolonged exposure can cause mental damage." </p><p>"Is it worth it?" </p><p>"... Its better than nothing Potter. We are about to fight an outright war. We need some layer of security." Draco sighed. "Just be careful with it." </p><p>Harry giggled, masking his nervousness. "That's the first you've cared for me." </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes as they moved to less serious subjects. "Goddammit you're annoying." </p><p>"Hey!" Harry jokingly stated, letting a big yawn out. He was tired, and he was sure Draco was too. </p><p>"Go to bed Potter." </p><p>"Only if you promise to go to sleep too. I can't have my spy loosing all his sleep." </p><p>Draco didn't know how he felt about being called Potters spy but it was late and he was too tired to debate it. Instead he followed Harry's prompting and went back to the dorm. <br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Rescue Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was lucky he'd taken Draco advice, because as soon as his head hit the pillow he had projected into Voldemorts body. He didn't immediately realise, and neither did Voldemort, instead Harry watched from his eyes for a bit. He was commanding a group of his army, Lucius included. They all had their hoods down and it would be a perfect opportunity to report them all to Dumbledore. If he recognised faces that is. Also if him and Dumbledore were still in touch... Harry bit his lip in regret as Voldemort dismissed the meeting. </p><p> </p><p>Harry quickly remembered Draco's advice as Voldemort turned his thoughts inwards. </p><p> </p><p>"Huh... Is the golden boy back- MHM!" </p><p> </p><p>Voldemort clutched his forehead suddenly as his head was filled with thoughts of Cedric's death. Harry struggled to maintain the image, tears flickering to his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>After about a minute the image faded with Harry's energy also being drained. Voldemort stopped clutching his forehead in pain, instead muttering curses. </p><p> </p><p>Harry prepared to ready the curse again. </p><p> </p><p>Before he was whisked out of Voldemorts head. </p><p> </p><p>"Ugh!" Harry toppled to the floor, Draco standing over him and Pamsy with her wand out beside him. </p><p> </p><p>"Stop getting possessed goddammit." Pansy complained walking off back into tree he Slytherin common room. Draco stayed and Harry sat up, more than a bit confused. </p><p> </p><p>"... And how did she know I was in Voldemort's head...?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco had heard Harry say Voldemort so many times that it didn't exactly phase him anymore. He shrugged his shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>"Dunno." Harry could see the eye bags under his eyes and although he wanted to ask more questions, he left it at that. Draco could go back to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Thinking about sleep, what time was it? Harry got out out his bed, looking around the room. It really was a carbon copy of his old Gryffindor dorm. Aside from the five beds, this one had only one. He wondered why Draco and Pansy hadn't mentioned that before realising they hadn't actually been into the Gryffindor common room before. </p><p> </p><p>The dark fog and moonlit sky's behind the windows told him it was late night. Or early morning. Would explain Draco's eyebags. </p><p> </p><p>But the time didn't explain the flashing coming from his bag. "Dudley...? Why would he-" </p><p> </p><p>Harry dismissed the thought with a shake of his head and picked up the glowing mirror shard. Whatever it was it must be urgent. </p><p> </p><p>They connected and Harry was instantly greeted with the noises of crowds. Not just any crowds, panicked crowds. Harry's heart raced. </p><p> </p><p>"Dudley, can you hear me?" A slight tremble ran through his voice but it honestly didn't matter. His cousin could be in trouble. </p><p> </p><p>The screen was a blur of fast moving colours, mostly reds and oranges. That didn't help Harry's nerves. He could hear panting close to the mirror from who he assumed was Dudley. </p><p> </p><p>"Dudley?" He asked as the mirror moved yet again. His hands gripped the edge of the shard so tightly he thought it might break. Harry didn't move, staring in disbelief and rising panic into the shard. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm-" He could hear Dudley's voice, Dudley was carrying the mirror. It moved again and Harry could hear him clearer. The panic also got quieter, but still a distant hum in the background. "I'm fine I'm fine-" </p><p> </p><p>His voice was rough and shaky, on the brink of breaking even. Yet it still held steady. Harry gripped the mirror tighter, not moving a muscle aside from his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>"What happened-" Harry seemed to launch into action, pulling the mirror closer to him and frantic concern in his eyes. "Dudley, what happened, where are you?" </p><p> </p><p>Huffing could be heard from the mirror as Dudley recovered his breath. With dread Harry realised how far Dudley would have had to run to run out of that much breath. </p><p> </p><p>"Dudley-!" Harry prompted. His hands were shaking and his voice, while not nearly as broken as Dudleys, was still rather shaky. </p><p> </p><p>"We were in our dorms just minding our own business." Dudley's voice got louder as he moved the shard closer to his mouth. "Then some wizards, called themselves Death Eaters, attacked and tried to seize us. Said we were affiliated with the dissappearence of, well, you.." </p><p> </p><p>Harry's eyes grew widened. His hands were almost white as he could barely feel his heart in his chest, let alone the environment and room around him. This was his fault. </p><p> </p><p>Oh no. Harry wanted to run his hands through his hand frantically but he couldn't let go of the shard, not even if he wanted to. His hands were still clutching it like a lifeline and Dudley was still speaking. </p><p> </p><p>His mouth was dry. Harry licked his lips before speaking clearly and firmly, probably firmer than he intended. "Dudley, where are you?"</p><p> </p><p>Dudley listed a street Harry didn't know. </p><p> </p><p>"What part of Britain?"</p><p> </p><p>"Upper."</p><p> </p><p>Upper. That would take a few hours to reach by car. Harry brains was going through all possiblities. Broomsticks? No, too slow. Floo? Maybe</p><p> </p><p>Could he even still use the floo as a wanted crinimal? He doubted it. </p><p> </p><p>"Dudley, stay safe and keep hidden. I'll get there in a few minutes okay?" </p><p> </p><p>Harry hung up the line and walked around the room, finally able to anxiously run his hands through his hair. What to do, what to do? </p><p> </p><p>Harry burst out of his room into Slytherin common room. Draco was half asleep on the couch with an empty book in his hands and jolted awake when Harry stormed in. </p><p> </p><p>Harry didn't have time for a joke about how Draco promised to go to bed or realisations that, yeah, this is probably why Draco could hear him struggling with Voldemort earlier. Instead he grabbed Draco's arm, pulling him towards him. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey-!" </p><p> </p><p>"Draco." Harry's eyes were fierce with an emotion Draco had only seen in them when he was bullying Hermione and Ron. However right now the emotion was burning through his sockets and more fierce than Draco had ever seen it. </p><p> </p><p>Draco didn't respond with disgust, he didn't respond at all. Instead his eyes hadn't moved from Harry's and his expression hadn't changed. He was waiting. </p><p> </p><p>"What's the quickest way to get to upper Britain?" </p><p> </p><p>Draco blinked. "Floo. Right?" He didn't question why Harry was asked, still in shock from his serious mentality. </p><p> </p><p>Harry turned away towards the door. "Thought so." His grip left Draco's hand. </p><p> </p><p>"Hang on-?" Harry was too far away to grab and had already left the room when Draco had reached his hand out. Draco was left staring in confusion at the space where Harry had been before rushing out the common room door. </p><p> </p><p>"Harry-" Draco ran up the stairs to catch up to the pacing boy. Harry hadn't slowed in step despite hearing Draco. Draco couldn't catch up to him on the stairs and when they left and entered the entrance to the school, Draco was out of breath. However Harry was still a far distance ahead and Slytherins weren't known for giving up. </p><p> </p><p>"Harry!" Draco managed to catch up and pulled Harry's robe. It didn't deter Harry in the slightest as he kept walking. Draco was Very Much out of breath but remained pace. </p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing?" Draco hissed under his breath, he probably couldn't speak normally if he tried. </p><p> </p><p>Harry didn't even look at him. "Getting Floo powder and going to upper Britain." </p><p> </p><p>Draco paused for a few seconds before hissing out. "Whyyy?" </p><p> </p><p>Harry stopped suddenly, clutching his robes. Now that they had stopped, the night wind was howling and the cold was noticeable. Harry didn't seem to notice, instead holding his head up slightly and staring down at Draco. Draco shivered under his gaze, his normal posh boy nothing compared to the treating gaze Harry gave him. </p><p> </p><p>"My cousin is in danger. Death Eaters attacked him in upper Britain and he needs my help. Don't try to stop me." </p><p> </p><p>With that he continued, Draco tried to speak but got ignored as Harry pulled something out of the pockets of his robe. </p><p> </p><p>As he continued walking, he wrapped the invisiblity blankets around him. His pace speed up as Draco struggled to catch up. How could someone be that fast while putting on a cloak? </p><p> </p><p>Harry had almost dissappeared by the time Draco caught up to him again. The blond pulled on his cloak, forcing him to not ignore him. </p><p> </p><p>Harry turned around, half the cloak off him as he absolutely glared down Draco, an unreadable curse on his lips and a threat in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"What's your problem Malfoy?" There was a hiss of vemon in his voice as his hands clutched the cloak. Draco stepped back, eyes wide and speechless. Harry's venom didn't stop as Draco froze. </p><p> </p><p>"Can't you see someone's life is in danger. My cousin, my only family-" </p><p> </p><p>Draco had completly frozen now his eyes wide but this just seemed to edge Harry on. "You just care about your self, don't you Malfoy? You only care about your own wants and needs and the protection of Yourself. Nobody else. Stop trying to stop me and let me do this One Thing right."</p><p> </p><p>Harry let the venom soak for a few moments before turning away down to the village. Hogmeade. They were bound to have some Floo powder. He clutched the shard under his cloak, not looking back as he dissappeared from view. Draco was left standing there. </p><p> </p><p>Harry hoped to god that the location Dudley had told him was connected via floo and stood in the fire. It didn't hurt but he feared it might if he took too long. </p><p> </p><p>Harry said the location, chucking the Floo powder in the fire and beneath him, scrunching up his eyes as he prepared for that familiar feeling of being whisked away. </p><p> </p><p>It never happened. </p><p> </p><p>Harry felt his heart crack, opening his eyes to see he was still in the same place as before. </p><p> </p><p>Except for one resilient blonde with his hands crossed in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>Draco didn't speak, instead he was searching around the shop, really not making eye contact at all. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you... stealing?" Harry was so put off by the sight of Draco he forgot his original protectness over his family. Draco cursed before turning to Harry, not in an argumentive voice just grumpy. </p><p> </p><p>"Potter, my family is rich, why would I need to steal anything ever?" Draco didn't turn away from his work, and as he turned to Harry, he presented him with a scroll. </p><p> </p><p>The scroll had the odd look of a map because it was a map. Harry realised, frowning at it. It wasn't like any map he'd seen before however and he didn't have time to analyse it as he recognised a single street name. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, that's the one Dudley is on." Harry pointed out. Draco rolled his eyes, apparently that's what he'd been going for. He turned the scroll back to himself and tapped it with a wand, where the scroll lit up with green spots all over the map. One was a few streets across from the street Harry had pointed at and Draco seemed to be studying this one. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay." Draco looked up, his eyes determined. "There's a floo point at Creasent Point which we can follow the road off until we come to Free Friday Lane, which is where your cousin is." </p><p> </p><p>Harry's eyes lit up. Draco was helping him. And doing a solid job at it too. However he brushed off thank yous as his paranoid mind took over. He had to be quick. </p><p> </p><p>But something Draco said threw him off his game. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait we?" Harry questioned. Draco nodded, looking away slightly as he stood as upright as he could, hands kept behind his back and a scowl on his face. Despite the scowl he didn't elaborate further, and Harry had better things to do than question him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grabbed another scoop of Floo powder. </p><p> </p><p>"Creasent Point!" He yelled, and the scenery around him changed, from the cool warm but silent atmosphere of whatever shop he had broken into to the harsh winter night of whatever street he was on, with distant screaming heard from nearby streets. Harry gritted his teeth. So that's what Dudley was talking about. </p><p> </p><p>The fire lit up once again from behind him and Draco stepped by his side, examining the scene silently. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's go." Harry whispered, grit in his voice already from the wind. He picked up a brisk walk that quickly took on a faster stride as the screaming got nearer. Draco struggled to keep up but managed. He also multitasked, keeping up with Harry and surveying around them for threats. Unlike Harry, who was completely goal minded at the moment, he kept a clear head and kept the area clean, ready to throw up a stunner if her saw anything move, animal, muggle, dark wizard, it didn't matter. </p><p> </p><p>Harry had stopped, peeking out to see the street Dudley had told him about. </p><p> </p><p>Oh no. </p><p> </p><p>The street was littered with bodies every few steps, which Harry couldn't tell were alive or dead. </p><p> </p><p>Harry felt his grip on the wall fade as he looked into the street. Half of it was on fire and the other half was deathly quiet, not even the wind interfered with the carnage. </p><p> </p><p>He blinked and suddenly he was back in the graveyard. Back with Cedric dead beside him. Feeling a horror he'd never felt before. </p><p> </p><p>"Harry." Draco muttered, elbowing him and pushing him back into the scene. Harry blinked and the vision was gone.</p><p> </p><p>They needed to keep moving. To find Dudley. </p><p> </p><p>If Dudley had survived past this point-</p><p> </p><p>No! Harry couldn't have his cousin die when they just started to get to know each other. After years of abuse and bullying, what kind of ending would it be to rip them apart and tear the only family Harry had away from him. </p><p> </p><p>Harry kept moving, trying his best to stay focused. He was so focused before now but the carnage had taken it out of him. </p><p> </p><p>Draco surveyed the bodies they ran past suspiciously. Not suspiciously to throw a hex but enough that his attention was caught when they walked past. Of course, some bodies were playing dead, and desperately hoping Draco wasn't a dark wizard. He met their silent pleas with ignorance, which was a better answer than anyone could expect. </p><p> </p><p>"Dudley!" Harry let a cut off whisper past his lips as he saw his cousin, tied up with two other high school age students. They were being tortuced by three other death eaters, two of which Harry didn't recognise and one he thought he might have, just due to the resemblence to Sirius. </p><p> </p><p>"Harry!" Draco let out an equally panicked whisper as he gripped Harry robes, forcing Harry to stay still instead of doing whatever dangerous Gryffindor plan that was going through his head. However the sudden jerk as Harry was pulled back undercover made their position be known. At least to one of the death eaters, one of the ones not torturing the three but one surveying and keeping eyes on all the prisoners. </p><p> </p><p>Lucius Malfoy. </p><p> </p><p>Draco met his dad's eyes, keeping a solid grip on Harry's robes. Lucius didn't show any signs of surprise but Draco knew that his father was both furious and equally surprised.</p><p> </p><p>And was that fear...? </p><p> </p><p>However Lucius walked away from them, keeping their position unknown to the other death eaters. He walked over to the sirius-like one and started a bland conversation. Harry and Draco met each others eyes in a brief moment of Why did that just happen / My father's going to kill me. </p><p> </p><p>Lucius glanced over to their position one or twice in the next few minutes that followed and when he had finally convinced two of the death eaters to either go on break or go to another area he felt safe enough to go to where Harry and Draco were hiding again. </p><p> </p><p>"Why are you here?" Lucius's voice was a quiet whisper, unlike the hissing Draco and Harry were doing. It was more deadly that way and put the fear of God in Harry's heart. </p><p> </p><p>"We're saving Harry's cousin." Draco replied.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of the usual avalanche of questions that would follow or filthy insults, Lucius stayed put, a stressed expression on his face before it twisted into a loathing one. He stood up, pinching his nose for a few minutes </p><p> </p><p>Questions like Why is Harry with you or Holy Fuck Draco why are you a stupid idoit didn't apply. This was a serious situation that Lucius couldn't afford to mad in, or afford to show any other emotion than the stern uncaring face he'd been putting on for years. </p><p> </p><p>Lucius seemed to make a decision in those few minutes. "Which one is your cousin?" He turned to Harry with an unreadable expression. </p><p> </p><p>"Fat one, with a the red shirt." </p><p> </p><p>Lucius looked over to the three and gave a curt nod back to Harry, passing Draco something. </p><p> </p><p>"Take this to get back home. Leave. Now. I can take care of your cousin." </p><p> </p><p>Draco gripped it and Lucius left. Harry examined him suspiciously. </p><p> </p><p>"You heard what he-" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not leaving until I know my cousin is safe." Harry stated, he voice louder than it probably should have been. Draco stared at him like he'd gone mad. Harry went back to staring at Lucius and the other death eater suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>"He hasn't even cursed him yet, now would be an ideal time-" Draco gripped Harry's wrist in an attempt to get him to calm down. It slightly worked. </p><p> </p><p>"My father will take care of this, we have no reason to be here. The whole world is looking for you if they find you, my family is in bigger trouble than we have to be. And you'll be back with your muggles. You don't want that, do you?" </p><p> </p><p>Harry stayed very still. "I don't want someone to die." </p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed. He could reach a fifty fifty at least. "We can stay here then and watch Father from a distance. Then we're not endangering ourselves, and you could see your cousin saved. Deal?" </p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, his action slightly slower, slightly more calculated now. </p><p> </p><p>They watched for the first thirty minutes as the two came back and Lucius acted as normal. This only made Harry more suspicious as Draco desperately tried to calm him and stop him from tackling three dark wizards on his own. </p><p> </p><p>It was fourty five minutes in that Lucius cast the first Imperio curse. He leant closer in to the death eater and instructed him, and the death eater took off up the street. Lucius didn't even let a smile on his face at his small victory, however it made Harry and Draco feel more confident. </p><p> </p><p>"Now you know he's doing it, can we go now?" Draco whined. Harry shook his head, his thoughts racing at a million miles per hour. </p><p> </p><p>"If he gets into trouble or something happens I have to know. This is my cousins life we're talking about Draco, not some stupid rivalry. </p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, accepting his fate. He was cold and tired and just wanted to head home to Malfoy Manor, where he knew the port key would take him. If he really wanted, he could grab Potter right now and teleport both of them back. However even just the thought of that didn't sound right. For some reason Draco wanted Harry to trust him, maybe because they were working on a team together now or maybe because he'd always wanted Potter to trust him. </p><p> </p><p>It was an hour and twenty minutes in where Lucius's crimes were noticed. </p><p> </p><p>He tried Imperio'ing another one of the death eaters, however just at that moment, the other one had noticed him. </p><p> </p><p>"Lucius-" </p><p> </p><p>"Oblivate." Lucius panicked, his wand shotting out a burst of white light and shooting it at the death eater. While he was doing this, the one he'd tried oblivating, the mad Sirius-like one, had releasing his tricks. She raised her wand, a green light flicking in it. </p><p> </p><p>Only to be interrupted by Draco bursting out of the cover. </p><p> </p><p>"Oblivate!" His spell didn't have as much power as his father's did, however it managed it push her off her tracks and stop her from casting. </p><p> </p><p>Her expression changed as soon as she saw Draco, her eyes going wider than saucers, lighting up. </p><p> </p><p>"Draco-" Her wand caught fire again, green again as she prepared to fire straight at Draco. </p><p> </p><p>"Oblivate!" Lucius's voice came from behind Draco as she pushed back by the curse, hitting her right in the chest. Harry had followed Draco out of the cover zone, however now they could hear more death eaters voices wondering what the commotion was and coming towards them. Lucius grabbed Draco and Harry. </p><p> </p><p>"I though I told you two to leave-" His voice was now a silent hiss and Harry realised he was dead wrong, the panicked version of Lucius Malfoy was much worse than the stotic version. </p><p> </p><p>"My cousin-" Harry managed to blurt out in response. Lucius looked to where the three were sitting, not that far away, and cut the cord, letting them all slip out of their bounds. They were currently asleep and all sporting bruises of sort sort and scars of all different types, some still bleeding out. Harry tried not to look at it too much as he grabbed his cousin. </p><p> </p><p>Lucius blinked a few times, before grabbing the other two. "I can come up with a story, but I'm going to have to use you as an excuse." Lucius turned to Harry. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't a question. Harry nodded. Lucius gestured out for the port key he had given Draco. This one was a touch activated one and as soon as he touched the button on it, they all started to get dizzy, the graphic scene around them fading into a black refined sleek mansion like place. </p><p> </p><p>Lucius relaxed as soon as they were back, letting go of the two he was carrying, a girl with blonde pigtailled hair and a brown haired boy with neater hair than Harry's and freckles. </p><p> </p><p>Lucius allowed himself a minute to relax before turning to Draco. "I want explainations when I get home. Also you are grounded." </p><p> </p><p>Draco fell to the ground as soon as Lucius apparated back. It was silent for a few minutes. Harry tried to break the silence by reaching his hand over to Draco shoulder however Draco turned to him wide eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Is this what being friends with you is like?!" His voice was shrill, unlike the sleek Malfoy Harry was used to seeing. </p><p> </p><p>Harry let him have his moment. Draco ran his hands through his hair. "No wonder Book Nerd and Smelly are so weird, they get traumatised every second of the day by you!" </p><p> </p><p>Harry couldn't even argue with him, he was kind of right. </p><p> </p><p>"Ohhhh my god, my father nearly died, my mother is going to kill me..." Draco took in a deep breath as his anxious hair scratching stopped. </p><p> </p><p>"I need some sleep..." Draco blinked, before wobbling himself to his feet. </p><p> </p><p>Harry felt a sudden pang of regret.</p><p> </p><p>It was because Draco came with him he survived. "Hey Draco..."</p><p> </p><p>"Hm?"</p><p> </p><p>"Im sorry for saying you were selfish. Thank you for saving me... multiple times." </p><p> </p><p>Draco gave an awkward laugh. "Sure. I mean, I could let the golden boy die, I'd be killed by both Dumbledore and Voldemort." </p><p> </p><p>Howveer much Draco acted like he didn't have a choice to let Harry live he did. And Harry knew he did. And he thanked him silently again and again, for Draco putting his own life on the line, someone who really didn't have to do that, sacrificing personal safety for his safety. </p><p> </p><p>Harry could help it anymore and wrapped his arms around Draco. "Thank you." He whispered again, a bit quieter this time and a bit more meaningful. Draco accepted it, awkwardly shaking him off at the end. </p><p> </p><p>"Right." Draco looked away. "I'll show you where the rooms are." </p><p> </p><p>Although he didn't show it, (or tried his best not to, but Harry could see the little smile on his face) he liked that Harry was friendly to him, that they were closer than they'd ever been and that he'd finally become a friend of Harry Potter's. (Or, if Harry didn't consider him a friend, than at least he wasn't an enemy anymore.) </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Silver Trio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They soon learnt what story Lucius made up. </p><p>"HARRY POTTER ALIVE AND WELL: THE VIGILANTE HERO" </p><p>"The story goes, young Harry Potter saved three innocents from the raid conducted last night at Free Friday Lane. Our sources remain anonymous but Death Eaters were supposedly taken off guard by the vigilante and three were taken out when the young student appeared..."</p><p>Draco snorted at the dining table, the newspaper in full view of the three wizards. Lucius eyed him off before turning his attention to Harry, measuring his reaction. Harry didn't mind the newspaper, in fact it would stop the people he cared about from worrying about his dissappearance. </p><p>"So... Boys..." Both boys looked up, Draco shrinking under his father's gaze. He hadn't slept well last night. </p><p>"I want explanations." </p><p>"Well, I-" </p><p>"It was my fault -" Harry interrupted, desperately trying to pull the blame off Draco. It was his mission, he organised it and he wouldn't let Draco get the blame. The blonde got no choice in the matter! </p><p>Lucius stared at him. "I admire your bravery Potter, but keep your tougue in line. You can take the blame after explanations have been given." Lucius eyed him with an unreadable look. Harry gulped. </p><p>The boys were silent. Lucius looked between both of them before sighing. He'd have to prompt them. </p><p>"What foolish idea led you to the attack on Free Friday Lane?" </p><p>Draco gulped as Harry spoke for both of them. "My cousin called, we have a two way mirror...</p><p>...He said he was in trouble. So I went to find the nearest Floo place and got Draco involved. </p><p>Accidentally." </p><p>"Two ways mirrors have a visual cue, not a sound cue. What possessed you to wake up at 3am?" Lucius was staring at him. </p><p>Ah. That.</p><p>"You see..." Harry really didn't know how to explain or even if he should explain it. "My scar... can connect to Voldemort." </p><p>Lucius eyebrows narrowed. "In what way connect?" </p><p>"Sometimes I possess him and I know what he's doing. This also means he can access my memories but I can temporarily stop him if I think of something graphic or disturbing." </p><p>Lucius looked to his son. </p><p>"You taught him Clouded Occlumency..?" </p><p>Draco nodded. </p><p>Lucius stood up, making both Harry and Draco flinch. "I doubt Draco withheld this from you but use Clouded Occlumency sparily." He addressed Harry. </p><p>"Draco told me... sir..." </p><p>Lucius didn't show any emotion. </p><p>"And why are you with the wanted person whose been missing for two months?" </p><p>Two months? Had it really been that long. Harry guessed that it was only three weeks and a month but Lucius must have thought two months sounded better. Or the prophet must have thought two months sounded better and told that time to everyone of its readers. </p><p>"He entered my carriage and we snuck him in." </p><p>"He just entered into your cabin-" Lucius spluttered. "-what?!? A wanted student was just... able to enter Hogwarts?!? With no problem??" </p><p>"Yes." Draco faced his father with a stone cold expression. </p><p>Lucius regained composer. "Why would you help him?"</p><p>Draco smirked. "Your son is actually a good manipulator. I convinced the golden boy here to destroy the Order of the Pheonix with me and Pansy." </p><p>Harry didn't like being 'manipulated' by Draco or being referred to in third person by Draco but he stayed silent. Fear of Lucius kept him in line. </p><p>"Is this so...?" Lucius regarded Harry's scruffy form. Harry gave a nod. Lucius had to admit that having Harry Potter on their side would be helpful. At least against the Order of the Pheonix. If Voldemort ever found out he was housing Harry Potter, he would kill Lucius. </p><p>Lucius sighed. The mistake was made now, and they'd chosen not only to house Harry Potter but also three muggles, under his own sons command. He's true loyalties always lied with his family and their safety, despite how tempting Voldemorts pureblood concept might be. </p><p>"At least we can take down the Order easier. But next time you choose to house anyone dangerous, tell me." Lucius pinched his nose before sighing. </p><p>"What has he offered you in return?" Lucius asked Harry. </p><p>"Protect under the Malfoy name." Harry replied honestly. </p><p>"I thought about as much. We can achieve that easily with a few legal documents. Now lies the question, what to do about the muggles." </p><p>Harry didn't miss the disgust in his voice at the last word. Lucius was always going to be biased, even if he was housing muggles. </p><p>"Releasing them with Oblivate charms might be easier. And also might help with your cousin." </p><p>Harry paused, his brain freezing. "Hang on, wait, my cousin knows about the magical world though! There's not need to Oblivate him." </p><p>Lucius eyed him with a look that told him he should not interrupt the master of Malfoy Manor. "What do you intend to do with him? Send him back to his parents?" </p><p>Harry was resilient, even with the mention of his caretakers. "My aunt and uncle can't house him." </p><p>"Whats your idea for him then? I'm sure not letting him stay here." Lucius raised an eyebrow. </p><p>"Send him to Hogwarts, back with me and Draco!" </p><p>"What?" Draco frowned at Harry. "It's bad enough having you back, but a muggle at Hogwarts?! I doubt they can see the place, let alone enter it." </p><p>"That's a noble idea. If squibs can enter, muggles can. And it means he's protected from more attacks, at least until muggle schooling goes back in. They're on a holiday, are they not?" </p><p>Harry nodded. Dudley's school was weird, with shorter holidays but plenty more of them. He wondered how long this one had too be, as hiding Dudley would get harder and harder as time went on. </p><p>"Dad..." Draco piped up. "Why were you attacking Free Friday Lane?" </p><p>Lucius blinked. "Bellatrix got a hint that Harry Potters family were going to be there. Guess she was right, although we had no way to prove who his blood relatives were." </p><p>Harry shivered. </p><p>"So we are sending the muggle to Hogwarts. At least until the muggle school goes back in, which I'll list under my protection." Lucius got up. </p><p>"Father, that's an absurb idea-" Draco whined but Lucius cut him off with a quick hand. </p><p>"It won't be impacting me which is what matters. Let Potter sort it out, it's his relative." Lucius sighed. "I have ministry manners to attend to, and you two were meant to be in class twenty minutes ago. I'll release the muggles and you two get to Hogwarts, bringing the foul blooded cousin with you." </p><p>Harry flinched as he addressed his cousin but Lucius had vanished and Harry didn't think his and Dudleys protection was worth questioning, especially with a society that hated muggles. </p><p>"Where'd your dad put him?" Harry questioned. It was ten minutes after Lucius had vanished and Harry was sure that despite this being his manor, Draco was lost. </p><p>"He's around here, calm down." Draco walked forward, becoming much more angry. </p><p>"Jeez okay." Harry followed. Now that they had some spare time at least, they could become more close. </p><p>"Can't wait for you to win your first quidditch match now that I'm not around." Harry smirked. Draco frowned. </p><p>"I can't wait for Slytherin to get the house cup. Now we've got the great Harry Potter on our side, anything is possible." Draco had a hint of sarcasm in his voice which Harry didn't detect. </p><p>"I can't wait till you reveal me all glamorously." Harry caught up to Draco so he was no longer following behind and instead they were side by side. "I mean, what's your plan, a big shining curtain which you pull out and reveal my figure." </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes but a smile was on his face. "Of course you'd want that, but here me out. How about, since you're a vigilante now, you come into the Great Hall all battered and bruised up and fall to the ground." </p><p>"What, like Quirell?" </p><p>"No, no, like an action hero. They'd be questions, but none of them would suspect you. They'd think you'd be out doing justice, and if you ever get suspicious, say you tried to be an auror without the qualification or something." </p><p>"How about I reveal myself a bit more stylish than that." Draco groaned as Harry continued. "We could pretend there's death eaters or a threat in the Great Hall so I can pop in and save everyone." </p><p>Draco eyed him. "You're becoming as pompous as Lockhart. And as fake." </p><p>Harry shrugged. "At least I'm not The Boy Who Lived or Dumbledore's Golden Boy anymore. I'm fighting for myself and what I believe in. Nobody else." </p><p>Draco nodded, entering another corridor. "Amen to that." </p><p>Harry stopped as he saw Dudley roaming the hall. A Dudley who, as soon as he saw him, came running up to Harry and pulled the smaller into a hug. </p><p>"Harry!" Dudley shook the tinier boy. "You're alive, oh god, I thought I was toast. Did you rescue me? Thank you so much!" </p><p>Harry gently pushed Dudley away. "Don't apologise, this is probably my fault. Also you saved me from Petunia and Vernon so we're even now." </p><p>Dudley laughed a little, his shoulders aching. "Yeah I guess we are." He turned to Draco. "Who is this?" </p><p>"Draco, Dudley, Dudley, Draco." Harry introduced them. </p><p>Draco kept his hands in his pockets as he stared at Dudley. He would decide his feelings on the larger student later. He didn't return Dudley's eager handshake, instead moving to the other side of Harry. </p><p>"I thought you werent a pureblood supremist or whatever?" Harry asked. Draco grumbled. </p><p>"Maybe not, however I'm treating him how I would any other student." </p><p>"Whyd you treat me differently then?" Harry cocked his head. Draco was clearly pissed off by this question as well as by the innocent tone Harry had used. </p><p>"Because we're friends." Draco answered shortly, averting his gaze as all his feelings turned to pure rage. Harry smiled, looking to Dudley and inviting him on the other side of him. </p><p>The three Floo'd back to Hogwarts, or, well Hogsmeade as Harry quickly darted in to distract the owner of the shops while Draco and Dudley escaped. Harry caught up to them later, just as they were entering. </p><p>"You two walk ahead." Harry command. </p><p>Draco gave him a confused glance. "Why?" </p><p>However Harry was distracted, looking to where the library was. He knew the path there. </p><p>He also knew the restricted area had some information they might need for keeping Dudley a secret. It was restricted for a reason, but Harry didn't care how much effort he'd have to put in to get information. </p><p>Harry left the two, hoping that Draco wouldn't annoy Dudley too much, and followed the well tred path to the library. Once inside, he saw some poor students hair colour through the bookshelves. </p><p>Bright red. </p><p>Probably a Weasley, Harry realised with regret, casting a few extra glamours on himself. He could easily sneak into the restricted section at daytime.</p><p>Harry wrapped the invisiblity cloak around him before heading to the section. </p><p>One book really caught his eyes. </p><p>Animagi. </p><p>It was the perfect solution. You didn't have to have magic to become an animagi, and having Dudley be one would allow him free roam of the castle. Harry grabbed it, forgetting to put his cloak back on and tucking it in his robes. </p><p>The library was empty, aside from the Weasley. Harry knew he should run but he wanted to catch a glimpse of who it was. </p><p>He finally did after some searching. </p><p>Oh no. </p><p>It was Ron. </p><p>Harry's heart stopped. Ron was right there, his best friend, browsing through books with eyebags bigger than Harry could imagine.</p><p>As soon as he noticed a gaze on him, Ron snapped his head to hold it. </p><p>They held each others gaze for a few seconds, not daring to move. </p><p>Harry wanted to run into his friends arms. Ron looked so tired and helpless, he just wanted to support his friend, like Ron had supported him in his past. </p><p>Harry wanted to cry into his arms, he couldn't do that with Draco or Pansy, but Ron? He could trust everything to Ron. </p><p>... </p><p>But he couldn't break his treaty to Malfoy.</p><p>Harry turned away and continued out of the library with a sour mood.</p><p>For the first time, Draco's treaty left more like a curse than a blessing. </p><p>If he told Ron everything it would get back to Dumbledore. </p><p>Harry would have to start planting the seeds of doubt if he wanted to tell anyone anything. </p><p>"Good news gang!" Harry addressed Neville and Blaise, who looked fearful. Harry was straight to the point today, no dramatic acting, no show, no nothing. It was scary. </p><p>"Hm?" Neville prompted. Harry grinned, perhaps a bit too wide. </p><p>"Were going to take down Dumbledore!" Harry smiled brightly. </p><p>"... Are you feeling alright?" Neville asked, a bit too fearful. </p><p>"Do you not like our new mission Neville?" Harry asked with a hint of malice. Neville shook his head as Harry went back to his faux cheerfulness. </p><p>"I support it." Blaise stated simply. Harry smiled at him before turning back to Neville. </p><p>"Dumbledore hired Umbridge." Harry stated. Neville trembled. Dumbledore did do that, but the fact Harry - Dumbledore's golden boy - was going against him wasn't too comforting. </p><p>"What about our original mission?" Neville asked. </p><p>"Oh, well its simple!" Harry's smile didn't fall which made it all the more threatening to Neville. "We train warriors to fight against Dumbledore." </p><p>Neville stayed silent. </p><p>"Dumbledore manipulated me into a weapon, a golden key which he can use against Voldemort. He's being doing it all this time but..." Harry looked away in disgust. "I don't want to be a weapon. I don't want to be a tool, at least if he's using me as a tool he should have given me a better childhood." The malice and hatred in Harry's voice was clear. </p><p>"But maybe that was part of his plan too. Oh well!" Harry went back to smiling. "He won't get to manipulate anyone anymore when he's overthrown!" </p><p>"Overthrown like a ruler?" Neville questioned. Harry nodded. </p><p>"Well I don't want to kill him Neville, that would be bad sport." </p><p>As Neville stayed quiet, Harry brought out his final argument. He smiled as he did, a sinister manipulative smile. He didn't mean to be manipulating Nevilles feelings, really, it was all for the greater good... </p><p>"He's manipulating Ron and Hermione Neville." Harry dropped the act, his face growing honest. "He's using them just like he's using me. Havent you seen how tired they look?"</p><p>"That's from Dumbledore?" </p><p>"I know him better than anyone else. He's using them to pull me in, aka sleepless nights and worried days. Whether he knows what he's doing or not, I'm stopping him, here and now!" </p><p>Neville still wasn't entirely on board however he was showing less repulsion to the idea. Blaise seemed to always support bringing down Dumbledore, which Harry liked. </p><p>"Neville, plant seeds of doubt within the Gryffindor common room. Blaize, I doubt you'd need to do it for the Slytherins but anyone outside of those common rooms you know, plant those seeds! We're bringing down a headmaster this year!" </p><p>Harry grinned. Neville nodded as did Blaise. Excellent. </p><p>Once they were fully on board, he could even enlist their help with the Order of the Pheonix. If they could take down Dumbledore, they could take down his army. </p><p>"Dudley!" Harry plopped the huge animagi book in Dudleys lap. He was currently sitting in the Slytherin dorm with Draco, who was quietly reading his own book. </p><p>"What is it?" Dudley asked, turning a few pages before adopting a soured expression. "I can't do magic Harry, you realise this?" </p><p>"Animagi take no magic to become! Apparently it's hard, but you should be able to manage it." Harry shone a grin. </p><p>"Yeah." Dudley didn't not sound at all excited, probably traumatised over last night or just scared at how huge the book was. </p><p>"Can I help-" Dudley looked up toward Draco and Harry. "Whatever cause or fight you've set up by learning this?" </p><p>"Fight-?" Draco recoiled slightly but Harry quickly interrupted, maintaining a calm and steady position. </p><p>"It would be really helpful actually. If you can transform yourself into an animal, I'm sure you can stay hidden as a spy. Or, at the least extreme, you can stay hidden." </p><p>Dudley stayed silent but was leaning more towards Harry's points, not showing that much of a repulsion. His room was now in the room of requirement with Harry, which had gone up to having two beds. </p><p>"Draco, Harry." Pansy confronted them in their next class, leaning across the table to her silver trio. </p><p>However instead of the inevitable scolding of last night Harry expected, she didn't say anything about last night. </p><p>She, in fact, had been fully focused on her new plan. </p><p>Which was to simply take one of Dumbledore's documents. Pansy doubted they could fail again and with that document they could get names of members of the Order of the Pheonix. </p><p>"Polyjuice Potion?" Harry recognised the brown liquid Pansy was holding. She smirked and nodded, tossing it carelessly across the table to him before crossing her arms behind her head, laying back with feet on the table. </p><p>Harry struggled to catch it but eventually steadied it. He looked up. </p><p>"What do you intend to do with it?" Draco asked, leaning forward ever so slightly and taking the bottle from Harry's grasp. The bottle had a gold trim, slightly reflecting as Draco held it up to the light and twirled it around steadily, eyes locked on the liquid. </p><p>Pansy rolled her eyes as if the answer was obvious. "We can disguise as Mrs McGonagall and enter. I've seen her in there before, in fact, I'm hedging my bets she's probably a member of the Order."</p><p>Draco shot up one eyebrows but raised no criticism, instead focusing on her wording. "Are we making bets now?"</p><p>He set the liquid down as he also leaned back, slightly more reserved than Pansy but no less at ease. "Whose to say all the teachers here aren't?" </p><p>Pansy let go of the relaxing stance. "Not Snape. Even I know not to trust him and I'm a Slytherin."</p><p>Draco's eyes shot open. "I reckon if anyone, it's got to be him. Like, I don't even know why he's a death eater, he doesn't have any real motivation. He's probably just a spy for Dumbledore." </p><p>Pansy snorted. "Thats the stupidest theory I've heard." </p><p>Pansy and Draco were way too passionate about possible Order members and Harry assumed this was a weird inside joke they had going for a while now. </p><p>"What about Sprout or Hagrid. Like the ones you wouldn't think about?" </p><p>Everyone stared at Harry as he suggested this. He frowned. </p><p>"Am I wrong?" </p><p>"No, we've been suspecting Hagrid from Day One." Draco rolled his eyes. "Honestly Potter, keep up with the compitition." </p><p>"Haven't heard you say anything about Sprout though?" Pansy defended Harry, turning to Draco with a grin and straightened her spine like she'd made a winning move in Polka. </p><p>"Yeah Draco." Harry smirked as Draco realised he'd practically made Dumbledore's golden boy into a Pansy clone and gulped. </p><p>Pansy let a winning smile onto her face as Draco sighed, probably coming up with an excuse or complaint in the next minute or two. </p><p>Pansy looked beside her at Harry with a grin. The golden boy still wore the same happy and victorious expression that she did. Pansy smiled slightly, curving her head to the side resting it on her hand as she reached her other one out. </p><p>"High five." She smiled as Harry paused for a second before giving a hearty high five. </p><p>Pansy knew Harry was still cautious about her, even more so then Draco, as those two seem to have been getting along lately. She didn't want the boy to fear her, or be distant, especially if he was going to befriend both Draco and Blaise but not her. So she tried her best, (despite her anger at him last failed plan,) to give him another chance. She even went easy on him, making sure there was no way to fail this. </p><p>"Draco." Draco turned to her. "You can act out Professor McGonagall, okay?" </p><p>The look of disgust and pure hatred on Draco's face was almost worth the whole mission. "Excuse me-" His voice was deep and unnerving. "I shall what-?" </p><p>"Harry-" Pansy completely ignored Draco, only growing his disgust, and turned to Harry. "You shall steal the documents from Dumbledore's desk, okay? You'll have the invisibility cloak so all Draco has to do if distract him." </p><p>It was hard to tell if Harry was into the idea of practically putting Draco through hell or not but after a few blank seconds of staring at Draco's disgusted expression he smirked slightly. </p><p>"I'm in." He nodded, turning to Draco, who was honestly not having a very good time at ALL today. </p><p>"You should strike a sexy pose to distract him." Harry suggested. Pansy giggled. </p><p>"And wear a cute maid outfit, what could be more distracting than that?" Pansy instantly added. </p><p>Draco just groaned, taking all of this in. "I swear to god." The blonde stood up, preparing to actually do the work the class required. "I am going to kill both of you, in your sleep." </p><p>Pansy gave a little knowing smirk to Harry, who gave one back. Draco looked between them with pure loathing. He should not have allowed another Pansy to join them, what was he thinking! The Slytherins had corrupted the golden boy into a Pansy clone and Draco was not here for it. </p><p>The next few hours passed with no interruption. Well, no huge interruption at least. There was one encounter that stuck out to Harry but he brushed it away for... obvious reasons. </p><p>He'd mainly forgetten the encounter in the library until the sliver trio was coming out of History of Magic, where he'd spotted Ron. He was still staying back from Hermione and Neville however. Whatever disagreement they had seemed to be serious. </p><p>He caught Neville's eye and after a few milliseconds the boys eyes lit up in recognision. </p><p>Neville gave him a smile but quickly turned back to Hermione. Harry noticed along with the two, Neville also looked tired. Maybe it was a Gryffindor thing. It definitely wasn't due to homework or anything, they'd barely got anything for the few weeks they'd been back. </p><p>Harry's gaze lingered on Neville. </p><p>Bad idea. </p><p>Hermione had grown suspicious and he looked to where Neville was glancing, and Harry only barely managed to turn away to avoid her gaze. It was mainly thanks to Draco and Pansy that he managed to avoid the same yearning encounter he'd had with Ron. </p><p>Or... same awkward encounter. He honestly couldn't tell if it was awkward or yearning at this point and he didn't want to know. </p><p>"Harry pay attention!" Pansy clapped her hands in front of his face, instantly making him come back to reality. Harry blinked, a bit stunned, before focusing on the scene in front of him. </p><p>They were in the common room after school, discussing their plans rather openly. It didn't matter how many silencers and wards Pansy put up it still made Harry feel slightly uneasy, especially the discussion of plans in public. </p><p>Apparently Draco had the same feelings, resting slightly uncomfortably on the stone brick walls, keeping eyes on the rest of the room as he listened to Pansy. </p><p>"I cant wait to see this on you Draco!" Pansy smirked, pulling out a robe. It was slightly dusted and more grey than theirs, as well as being a head bigger than theirs. Draco eyed it with suspicion. </p><p>"And what is that?" </p><p>Pmasy gave a little grin, shaking the robe a tiny bit. "This is my older sisters uniform." </p><p>Draco was still staring in confusion and disgust. Pansy smirked even more. </p><p>"And will be the robes we're using for Mrs McGonagall's disguise." </p><p>Draco eyes widened as he let go of his unbothered and suspicious stance on the wall to back away from Pansy. </p><p>"Uhm... No." </p><p>Harry looked between Pansy and Draco, (who at that moment had decided both of them would answer to his father as soon as they'd finished this mission.) </p><p>"C'mon. Does Dray Dray not want to wear his sexy robes?" Harry joked, cupping a fist to his face before shining the most innocent smile he could in Draco's direction. Him and Pansy shared another high five as Draco watched in horror. </p><p>"I hate both of you." Draco muttered, snatching the robe off a very sumg Pansy, cursing under his breath as he walked toward the dorms. Pansy and Harry watched, taking in in their victory. </p><p>"You got the cloak?" </p><p>Harry gave a brief nod, putting his hands in his pocket and bringing out a bit of the shining robe, not quite invisible yet. Pansy nodded, her grin and confidence growing. </p><p>"Hopefully this works." Harry didn't share in her confidence, sinking into the common room couch. Pansy leaned over him, a slightly resilient expression on her lips. </p><p>"Of course it will." She sighed slightly, leaning slightly closer to Harry, shifting her shoulders. "I'll be damned if this plan fails." </p><p>Her tone had switched from mischief to hard determination. Harry blinked slightly as she continued, leaning forward with her hands almost over her knees. </p><p>"Plus if this fails we have to trust Draco with the next one, since both you and me screwed up. And I'm not letting that happen, because that will be the end of us." </p><p>Harry gave a tired laugh. "Yeah, no, I'm with you there. I'm making sure this plan works."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Compromised.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco came out looking..., well...., uhm... </p><p> </p><p>"You wrapped in a robe, mate?" Harry cocked his head with a smirk. He knew the figure that came out was slightly taller than the one that came through. Draco didn't speak for rather obvious reasons. Pansy rolled her eyes, allowing Harry to get a few more jeers in before tugging them both away, guiding Draco where to go. </p><p> </p><p>The stairs were hard to traverse, however Draco managed to up, with the help of his friends. </p><p> </p><p>Well, when Harry wasn't hellbent on tripping him and Pansy wasn't willing oblivious to what Harry was doing. </p><p> </p><p>"Finally." Draco tugged his robe off and revealled his grey tied back hair, wrinkled European skin and signature glare. </p><p> </p><p>"You look..." Pansy was almost speechless, her eyes widening. This might actually work! She might actually have a chance to complete this stupid mission and get things back to the way they were. </p><p> </p><p>Harry was stunned for different reason. Just like Dobby, he hadn't seen Mrs McGonagall since he vanished. However unlike Dobby, he'd been actively avoiding whenever he'd even seen her figure from around the corner of a class. </p><p> </p><p>"I look good do I not?" Draco sneered, looking a bit like Snape almost and flicked his robes up. </p><p> </p><p>"You looked good enough until you started speaking." Pansy's eyebrows narrowed. "But we don't have enough time to address that. We have about two hours here, but it should only take five or ten minutes without interaction or problem." </p><p> </p><p>Harry flinched as he saw a familiar figure behind Draco. Pansy sighed. It was never that easy. </p><p> </p><p>"Greetings Mineva." Draco flinched as Snape appeared from behind him, his bat like form making for the scariest of entrance and drawling voice making Draco want to puke. </p><p> </p><p>"...Good afternoon Severus." Draco held himself up, his form very regal. Snap looked questionable to the two children behind Draco but didn't say anything, his gaze flicking back to Draco almost instantly, with an unreadable face. </p><p> </p><p>"Can I help you with anything?" Draco dared to ask, as Pansy nearly let out a laugh, from paranoia or Draco's daring Harry couldn't tell. Luckily Snape didn't care for them. </p><p> </p><p>Snape looked away for a few seconds before looking back. "May I see you in my office later? I... have matters to discuss over, and you are the most attentive." </p><p> </p><p>Harry had never seen Snape use the word attentive and was thoroughly interested as Snape left. Pansy on the other hand, could not contain her glee for a second more. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god... McGonagall and Snape are totally seeing each other!" </p><p> </p><p>"What?!" Draco pulled away from her, disgust in his look. "How did you get that out of that conversation?" </p><p> </p><p>Pansy smirked, pulling on Draco's robes and almost dragging him up the stairs. " 'Meet me in my office later,' who says that in normal conversation??? They are totally banging!" </p><p> </p><p>"No way! Harry, please back me up here!" Draco pulled closer to Harry however the boy didn't immediately speak, instead a closed hand over his chin and his eyes lost in thought. </p><p> </p><p>"It was a... weird encounter..." </p><p> </p><p>"You can't possibly agree with her!!" Draco was fuming now, throughly embarrassed and ashamed that he was the one posing as McGonagall. Why couldn't it be Pansy, she was a girl, she could pose as a girl and Snape's potential love interest! </p><p> </p><p>Luckily for Draco, Harry slowly shook his head, still looking towards the ground as they traversed upwards. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't think that was it-" Draco sighed as Harry spoke. "But there was definitely something fishy going on." </p><p> </p><p>"Ooh!" Pansy shot up, skipping now. She held her hands behind her back and wore a huge grin on her face. "Do you reckon it's worse than that-" </p><p> </p><p>"Quiet!" </p><p> </p><p>A group of students was approaching them on the stairs, a rare sign for a Monday afternoon. They looked over as soon as they heard footsteps and Draco went back to showing off his proud expression, with Harry and Pansy trailing behind him from a distance. They passed without incident. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, this is where I leave you." Pansy stopped as they neared the office. Just a few feet later were the gargoyles, eager for a password, and just after that was the goal. The office. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't mess this up, okay." Her expression was firm but proud, but Harry could instantly see the way her fingers were clenched, the way she refused to blink and the off put nature she put on. She was scared. </p><p> </p><p>Harry bit his lip and exchanged an awkward handshake. Pansy didn't care for awkwardness, looking up at him with determined eyes, still remaining as proud so they couldn't see her shaking slightly. </p><p> </p><p>Draco stood off to the side, they decided it was too out of character if Pansy gave him a handshake too. </p><p> </p><p>They were a bit off schedule, having already wasted twenty minutes, with Snape and their misjudgement of how long the staircase would take. That still left fourty, and they were all determined not to let this fail. </p><p> </p><p>Harry put his bag next to Pansy, fishing out the cloak. Pansy gave him an encouraging smile and it was all Harry could do to give a weak one back. He suspected he was even more scared than Pansy.</p><p> </p><p>But he'd done worse, Harry assured himself. He'd nearly died last year, why should he be afraid here?</p><p> </p><p>Draco, not surprisenly, wasn't nervous. Or was really good at hiding it. </p><p> </p><p>Harry suspected the latter. </p><p> </p><p>And they entered. </p><p> </p><p>Obviously getting past the gargoyles would have been an issue, however ahead of time, Pansy had paid good money for the principals password.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't care to know why the students had an ongoing trade of the teachers passwords going on or why Mrs McGonagalls was valued the highest with Professor Dumbledore's coming in second, (suspectedly it was to forge or steal test results,) all that mattered was that she'd paid high price for this weeks password and she wasn't about to waste that money. </p><p> </p><p>Harry had completely camouflaged by the time the two got past the gargoyles. He could see Draco on the brink of shaking and tediously reached out on instinct before pulling away. He couldn't risk this mission! Luckily, Draco stopped, and Harry could see him begin to take a breath to calm his nerves. </p><p> </p><p>"Minerva!" The headmaster spread out his arms, walking over to Draco's completely rigid and taken aback form with the cheerful disdain of someone way too comfortable. </p><p> </p><p>"...Dumbledore." Draco pulled himself up, a bit shaky still but it was barely noticeable to onlookers, let alone the relaxed and at ease Dumbledore. </p><p> </p><p>"A surprise, but a welcome one. Come, sit down, you must have some tea..." With his gentle push, Draco was already sitting in one of the golden amber living room chairs and gazing around the office, making sure to not look too stunned. </p><p> </p><p>What particularly caught his attention was the burning Pheonix, keep outside a large golden cage near the window. Draco stared at it for a few seconds before breaking contact with the gorgeous sight, taking the tea from Dumbledore gently and making sure to keep eye contact. </p><p> </p><p>He relaxed slightly. This was his forte, social managing, casual business conversation. This was one of the Malfoys strong points. </p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore smiled as the two engaged in a casual conversation. Something about pillows, and how they were way too lumpy on the back. His light blue eyes seems to speckle in the sunset, knowing, almost too knowing. However the vision was gone as soon as Draco had it and he chalked it down to Dumbledore's good mood and glowing eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Harry was carefully making his way towards the desk. He could see his old friend Fawkes from the corner and could see the back of his old mentor. It worried him, that he was this close to his past, that he was this close to being sent back to the Dursleys.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head. That wouldn't happen, Draco promised it wouldn't, they made a vow it wouldn't. </p><p> </p><p>He crpet closer, catching a glance at Draco's face caught in the middle of a smile. Or, Mrs McGonagalls face, more like. He smiled. They were distracted. </p><p> </p><p>And bit by bit, he crept closer. </p><p> </p><p>The Documents! </p><p> </p><p>He spotted a sheet of quill signed names in one of the half open drawers! Yes that had to be it! </p><p> </p><p>There was one problem. </p><p> </p><p>The drawer wasn't open enough to open without making a noise. </p><p> </p><p>Hrd have to either make a noise or cast a charm. Harry bit his lip before Dumbledore's voice brought him back to attention. </p><p> </p><p>"I do wonder for poor Harry though." Dumbledore's sighed, his body language strangely enclosed. Harry listened deeply. </p><p> </p><p>"Same here Albus." Draco replied, his body remaining neutral. "Do you have any new info on him?"</p><p> </p><p>'Brilliant question Draco!' Harry found himself applauding, thanking for the blonds quick thinking. </p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore fiddled with his rives slightly. "We were thinking off getting a student to help find him, maybe one of his friends. Young Sirius suggested the idea the other night over fireplace and I couldn't help but consider it." </p><p> </p><p>Sirius. Harry's heart clenched, but he kept going, slowly reaching his hand into the drawer while Dumbledore was talking, so it's would be less heard. </p><p> </p><p>"Granger perhaps?" Dumbledore thought aloud. Draco bit his tougue. He didn't like Granger, he was far from it, however he didn't like the idea of using students to lure in other students. </p><p> </p><p>"She's a very smart girl, her and Weasley both. Either one of them would do to join the search, in fact, they've been begging me for weeks." </p><p> </p><p>"They are very smart." Draco hated the sacrifices he made for his ambitions. He lifted the tea cup lower, having not drunk a single sip. "However do you think it would be wise to allow children to put their lives in danger?" </p><p> </p><p>This seemed to shock Dumbledore, but the shock quickly wore for a tired smile. "You may be quite right Minerva. I never intended for children to fight in this war." He got up, slightly brushing dust off his robe and looked toward Draco. "However a search party surrounded by practised aurors and ministry members is far from that."</p><p> </p><p>It was then Dumbledore took an unexpected route and went back to his desk, standing behind it and forcing Harry to suck in air and back against the desk so he wouldn't touch Dumbledore's legs. </p><p> </p><p>"The ministry is asking for the chosen ones return ever day, lest they be blamed for it, the dark lord taking more risks and causing more damage and Harry Potter is still out there, taking a form of vigilant justice and risking not only his life but the outcome of the war." Dumbledore stared solumnly into the distance before blinking and turning back to Draco. "I don't know what to do Minerva." </p><p> </p><p>Harry froze as Dumbledore moved back into his seat, then continued bringing the papers out. Draco stared at Dumbledore, a broken man. </p><p> </p><p>Draco stared at him, feeling his soul almost crack as the unmovable, enemy headmaster relied his feelings on him. </p><p> </p><p>It was then he realised he was a few centimetres shorter than he was before. </p><p> </p><p>The timer! He'd run out of time! Draco's eyes widened, frozen to the spot as Dumbledore's expression didn't change. </p><p> </p><p>Harry had gotten all of the papers now, and quickly peeked over the table. His eyes widened as he exited the room. </p><p> </p><p>"Pansy!" Harry shoved the papers into her arms. </p><p> </p><p>"Draco's run out of time." She stated, her voice on edge. </p><p> </p><p>"I know." Harry sighed, his pulse now regaining itself. </p><p> </p><p>"We can't stay out here." Pansy looked around before standing up. </p><p> </p><p>"But Draco's-" Pansy had began pacing down the stairs as Harry caught up to her. </p><p> </p><p>"Draco compromised. He's intelligent, he won't reveal anything compromising. Us, however, our position waiting for him will make us compromised too. We can't risk waiting." Pansy spoke with a blank expression. </p><p> </p><p>"We need to save him." Harry tried to stop her to no avail. </p><p> </p><p>Pansy looked back, blank. "If you try, you will risk more information. We don't have that luxury, we CAN'T risk our involvement." </p><p> </p><p>"But..." Harry stuttered, his argument breaking. </p><p> </p><p>"You're our most important piece. You and these papers. Draco..." Pansy sighed. "Draco's not important, not in the grand scheme of things. And most likely, the worst they can do is dose him in Vertiserum. Which he can take, to a certain point." </p><p> </p><p>"So we just... leave him and wait." </p><p> </p><p>"We have to." Pansy closed her eyes. "He'll come back hopefully, so all we have to do is wait, and hope he didn't say anything." </p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Still,the Gryffindor in him was begging not to leave draco behind. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Draco was compromised. </p><p> </p><p>He'd felt his polyjuice about to wear off, but he had no easy escape for the situation. He could run out but then he'd arise even more suspicion. No, he need to keep a cool head. </p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore didn't even flinch. Draco hoped Harry had already dissappeared. </p><p> </p><p>'Just leave me here, I can take whatever he throws at me. Plus, I'm a Slytherin, he probably thinks I'm just working for Voldemort.' </p><p> </p><p>"Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore's eyes were greyed out, his expression a certain one as he leant back into his armchair.</p><p> </p><p>Draco let his shoulders relax. Although he was on guard, tensing up would do more harm than good. He needed to remain vigilant while staying on guard. </p><p> </p><p>"I knew from the moment you walked in. Don't worry, you've secret is safe." Dumbledore had taken an almost joking tone, surprising Draco. He thought he'd be questioned, or at least get into trouble. Dumbledore's eyes met his. "Just for next time, Minera doesn't call me Dumbledore." </p><p> </p><p>Draco swallowed. His mouth was dry and ached. He would reach for the tea but common sense was restraining him. If they wanted to poison him with Vertiserum, they'd have to try harder. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry sir." Draco looked away as his mouth echoed a statement his brain didn't agree with. He wasn't sorry at all, but of course showing that would lead to nothing but trouble. So he held his tougue and waited. </p><p> </p><p>"No need to apologise." The tea rattled as the mentor stood up, raising his own cup to his mouth. "Tea?" </p><p> </p><p>"No thank you sir." </p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore simply sighed, raising his own cup to his lips and moving to his desk. </p><p> </p><p>After a few quiet moments he spoke. </p><p> </p><p>"I expected Granger or the Weasley boy to be disguised. Or, one of the Gryffindors. The last person I was expecting was you Draco." </p><p> </p><p>"Is that a problem?" Perhaps a bit too cocky with his tone, Draco bit back. Luckily the headmaster was in a joking mood, shoving it off with a laugh. </p><p> </p><p>"No, just unexpected." Dumbledore smiling, taking another sip from the tea. His icy eyes speckled. </p><p> </p><p>"What business did you have snooping around my office." </p><p> </p><p>Draco froze, very aware of the cold tone the professors voice had taken on. He sucked a breath in, quickly regaining composer. </p><p> </p><p>"I had a mission from the Dark Lord."</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore's eyes widened. He knew about Lucius, who didn't, but what he didn't know was Draco involvement.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't a full lie exactly, more of a half truth. Draco had been summoned by Voldemort exactly two times, and he knew the snake man wanted to recruit him for the cause. </p><p> </p><p>It was easier to reveal that part of himself then reveal anything about Harry. Now that the two were friends, he had to actually care for the Gryffindor. </p><p> </p><p>"What does he ask of you?" </p><p> </p><p>Draco had to think fast. He could sacrifice his whole mission by saying what he was rightly there for however he couldn't make something unbelievable up and lose Dumbledore's trust. </p><p> </p><p>Losing Dumbledore's trust meant he would for sure put a target on the boys back. </p><p> </p><p>"Information. What ever I can get." Draco replied formally, his tone manipulated to sound as if he was restraining his voice, like he was guilty. </p><p> </p><p>"Is he still on the search for Harry Potter?" </p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded. </p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore stood silent, his thoughts a mess. </p><p> </p><p>His thoughts were on Harry, he hadn't even thought about the Slytherins or Voldemort yet, outside of connections to Harry. He muttered something under his breath. Those Slytherins were probably planning something, it wouldn't surprise him at all if Draco was the ringleader. Snape had informed him of his leadership abilities. </p><p> </p><p>The thought had to come to mind. 'How could I twist this situation to my advantage.' </p><p> </p><p>Draco was useful, Dumbledore supposed. For what, he didn't know, but the Slytherin had a rivalry with Potter and was down the path to becoming the Dark Lords heir, or at least whatever the substitute position was, as Voldemort believed he'd have no need for a heir in his undying form. </p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore could indeed use this to his advantage. </p><p> </p><p>The same way Voldemort had. </p><p> </p><p>"Drink up." Dumbledore's voice was a command. Draco's resilience waasnt broken however, as he looked up to the older man while almost smirking. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm allergic." </p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore's sparkle had gone. The room was now unsettling quiet. "Drink." It was a stronger command, one that made Draco's hairs stand up on his neck. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn't playing around anymore. </p><p> </p><p>Draco looked towards the cup and up at Dumbledore, more uncertain but still holding his ground. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm allergic. I told you." </p><p> </p><p>The shattering of the teacup made Draco flinch, the room was almost shaking slightly, much more darkening then the welcome aura it had once display. </p><p> </p><p>"It wasn't a suggestion." </p><p> </p><p>Draco knew about Dumbledore's wandless magic. But few knew the extent of his magical abilities, the true extent that the elderly professor would go, both magically and mentally, to get his way. </p><p> </p><p>Draco learnt his true extent as he felt the wordless charm of Imperius curse come over him. </p><p> </p><p>"This is illegal." He tried to not look scared but GOD did Draco just want to run out of there. His feet were glued to the spot. </p><p> </p><p>He could move his mouth but his thoughts were soon coming up a blur. It was all too familiar. </p><p> </p><p>Both sides of this war were as bad as each other, Draco decided. </p><p> </p><p>"Its only illegal of cast with a wand. Immoral, yes, but not illegal." Dumbledore's voice was becoming more shaking and greyed out and Draco could feel darkness taking over him, like falling into an ocean. </p><p> </p><p>The last thing he saw was the blurry office. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Betrayal, but more of a betrayl of values for our golden boy Harry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Am... Tired...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He'd betrayed them all. </p><p>Pansy, Lucius,</p><p>Even Voldemort... </p><p> </p><p>Harry. </p><p>Draco's heart clenched. He couldn't give up, he wouldn't! He would do what had never been done. </p><p>He'd wake up from an Imperius cast sleep. </p><p>It was hard, it was almost like a coma. It had had a history of being cast by 'the good guys' in periods of war, when they refused to kill people they'd put them in a coma. Completely conscious of course. </p><p>It was actually a torture technique. </p><p>The two were probably still out there. Waiting for him. </p><p>Or they'd done the smart thing and had run, run far away. Draco hoped it was the latter. He hoped he wouldnt have to see them later, because he'd have revealed all their secrets, their plot since then. </p><p>He wasn't even sure if Harry had got the list of Order members. </p><p>'C'mon Draco, you got this. For Lucius. For Pansy.' </p><p>"For Harry. "</p><p>It was then he took a deep breath and concretrated, more than he ever had in his life. He felt his ears pop and lost focus after that, now no longer in a deep slumber with only his thoughts, but also not awake.</p><p>He could hear voices though. That was a good thing right? </p><p>Probably not when phrased like that, but the voices he could hear were familiar. Dumbledore and... </p><p>'Oh those two. Makes sense really.' Draco heard the voices of Harry's Gryffindor Trio. He strained his ears harder to hear their conversation properly. </p><p>"He was sneaking into your office as Mrs McGonagall?" That was Ron, the red haired freckled Weasley. Draco sighed. They'd heard all about what happened then. </p><p>"I was thinking you two can help my question him, and maybe even convince him to..." That was Dumbledore's voice again, miles into another needlessly stretched out plan of his own making. </p><p>"join us." </p><p>Draco's eyes would widened if they could. Join them?!? Wasn't he doing enough two timing work?!? </p><p>"Join us?" Draco could only imagine Hermione crossing her arms. "Why?" </p><p>'Yeah, why?' Draco agreed. </p><p>"I wouldn't usually ask for child spies but..." Draco swore he heard a false note of sympathy in Dumbledore's voice. Coward. </p><p>"Hard times have fallen upon us. With Harry Potters absence..." Draco swore he verbally heard the two seize up and let himself have a little snicker. "The wizarding world is in shambles, and we need all the support we can get. Would you take on this mission for me?" </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes. Mentally, of course. How superficial can you get. Somehow, the two Gryffindors brought into it, (of course they would, they were as trusting as a lost Hufflepuff puppy.) </p><p>"We'd be glad to." Hermione spoke up after some lingering silence. </p><p>'Bootlicker', Draco cursed from his comatose. Being in a coma was stupid. </p><p>Wasn't he gonna get out of it?</p><p>Oh yeah, he completely forgot about that! </p><p>Draco seized up, trying the tactic from before. He felt his ears pop again, but didn't stop, rising to what felt like a surface. </p><p>He was free. Draco cautiously opened his eyes, closing them as soon as possible. His eyes had adjusted quickly, but he needed to make sure nobody spotted he was awake. </p><p>After all, Dumbledore would still expect him to be under Imperius control, right? </p><p>There was a lot he could do with this. </p><p>"He'll be under the influence for another hour, so use your time wisely until then." Draco opened his eyes just to see Dumbledore wink and walk away. </p><p>Draco wasn't surprised he winked, committing warcrimes on a child was probably his past time. He shut his eyes before anyone noticed. He saw Hermione start to turn around. </p><p>They were focusing on him. He could fell the eyes, the pressure. It was worse than Voldemort and his cronies if you asked him. </p><p>"I reckon we give him a little bit of payback. Just a bit..." Draco clenched his teeth as Ron joked. Hermione sighed, probably rolling her eyes. </p><p>"As much as I like that, this is serious business. You know, involving Harry? The subject you haven't taken too seriously so far?" </p><p>Her tone had an ice cold touch to it and anyone could see that the two Gryffindors relationship was rocky at best. Draco suspected without their leader the Golden Trio had evolved to resent. </p><p>"I haven't been taking it seriously? Seriously?" Ron's voice and anger grew, perhaps more passive than Hermione, but still there. Draco smirked as Ron experienced a slight voice crack. "I've just been trying to cheer up the mood, everyone's been so down on their luck lately." </p><p>"Cheer up the-?!" Hermione stopped, so affronted by the that she turned away from him. She sighed. "Let's just get on with the questions, huh?" </p><p>"Should we bring him to the dorm?" </p><p>"Yeah. Sure." </p><p>Draco felt his arms start to get lifted up before they stopped suddenly. </p><p>"Well? You gonna help?" Hermiones voice rang out. Ron experience a slight laugh. </p><p>"He's under our control, we can just tell him to walk there." </p><p>Draco felt the arms paused before he was dropped. </p><p>"Okay, uhm..." Hermione voice faded slightly. "I'm not really sure how to do this but... Draco, follow us to the dorms." </p><p>Draco suppressed a little smile, opening his eyes up and managing to adopt an unsuspecting look upon his face, like he was unsure of what was going on. He had to conceal a snicker at Ron and Hermione looks of amazement. </p><p>Then they began walking. In all honestly, the walk was long and since Ron and Hermione were only exhancing passive aggressive looks at each other it gave him some time to think. </p><p>Think on thoughts like, how many information had he given away to Dumbledore? Because the old fool certainly wouldn't trust these two children with the job, it was more like he was tossing Draco out after he'd done with him. </p><p>Draco bit his lip. If he'd given anything away about Harry, he'd hate himself. He already knew he gave something away, there was that sense that he screwed up somewhere. Before breaking out of deep sleep he couldn't remember anything, and of course if Dumbledore asked him anything in that time... </p><p>He'd answer truthfully. </p><p>He felt a nerve go up his nerve. Was it guilt or was it just fear? Anxiety plagued him, the silence and passive aggressiveness was too much. He just wanted answers. Like how long he was asleep for, how long hed kept his friends worried, how long-</p><p>A sweat was starting to build up. Draco had never felt this panicked, well ever. He bit his lip again, causing it to bled, just a small bit. He couldn't get himself worked up, not while in the enemies terrain goddammit! </p><p>Draco forced himself to push those thoughts out of his mind, to focus on his breathing, on maintaining his calm expression. </p><p>Luckily the dorms were coming up. Draco couldn't help his small smile of relief. </p><p>There was no better way to distract yourself then messing with Gryffindors. That was a lesson he'd learnt third grade, and had kept till now. </p><p> </p><p>"How... exactly do we hid him?" Hermione eyed the painting, picturing a room with loaded Gryffindors behind it. </p><p>"Why would we need to? Just say Dumbledore said we could have..." Ron paused mid sentence, his brain catching up with his words. "Actually yeah no, that'd raise more questions. Even though I'm sure the others would love to ask Draco some embarrassing questions." </p><p>"We're not asking him embarrassing questions! We are getting information, this is no time to muck about." </p><p>"One embarrassing question?" Ron asked. Hermione sighed. </p><p>"Two. That's it." </p><p>Ron smirked, side eyeing what he thought was the unaware Draco. Draco suppressed a smirk of his own, concretrating extra hard on the uninteresting slate walls of the school like he'd never seen such infustruter. </p><p>"Hey guys, what are you-" Neville paused mid conversation, his eyes sliding to Draco and then Ron and Hermione. </p><p>"Hey Neville." Hermione greeted him like nothing was wrong. "You wanna head down to the library with us?" </p><p>"Uhhh..." Draco eyed Neville silently as the nervous boy slowly wondered what he'd done to get involved in all this stuff recently. </p><p>"... Sure? But... Why is Malfoy with you?" He addressed the elephant in the room. Draco thought it might be funnier if he just went along with it no context but the boy was obviously smarter than that. A rare sight, seeing a Gryffindor smarter than a doorknob. </p><p>"Dumbledore caught him sneaking into his office and doused him in some vertiserum and let us take care of him." </p><p>"Uh... Huh." Neville paused, making a desicion. "Yeah, I'll come. Might be fun to ask him some questions."</p><p>So he was given Vertiserum. Or, was that a lie made up by Dumbledore. He was pretty sure he'd know if he was under vertiserum but then again, he'd never tried it. His heart pace picked up. What if he was and as soon as they asked him a single question he let the whole jig up. </p><p>Draco bit his lip, for the third time that evening. This was all so stressful. </p><p>He should be taking it seriously, but he still wanted to relieve stress by messing with them. This was bigger than him, bigger than Harry. Okay, maybe not bigger than Harry, but definitely bigger than him. Why did he still want to take the piss then? </p><p>Maybe it was relieve the fear from his experience with Dumbledore. Maybe it was relieve his anger, by taking it out and bringing others down with him. It always was, it was always like that. </p><p>Damn, he didn't expect so much introspection on a trip to the library no less! He decide not to think for the rest of the trip. Thinking just led to anxiety, anxiety led to compromise. He needed a steel face for this, even if he was messing with them he needed to make it realistic. </p><p>Thinking would do nothing but bring him down. </p><p>They arrived at the library soon after Draco had come to this decision, and he finally able to tune in again. </p><p>"Uhm, so why exactly are we questioning him? Shouldn't Dumbledore be doing all that?" </p><p>Smart boy, Draco noted again. Neville was asking the important questions. </p><p>"Dumbledore has more important things to work on." </p><p>Draco didn't know if he was happy or uphappy that they were taking this time to discuss. On one hand, it diminished the time they had to question him IF Dumbledore didn't lie about the vertiserum. On the other, it gave him more time to worry, more time for anxiety to build up, as he didn't know whether or not he was under the influence. </p><p>"Let's get to questioning, please we have about an hour." That was Ron. Because of course it was. Draco found he always ruined the moment. </p><p>Hermione looked as if she wanted to argue but she gave in with a sigh, agreeing. Neville's eyes were fixed on Draco, a definite question in them but a question Draco couldn't pick up on. It was gone as soon as the eye contact was broken but Draco could still feel Neville's question on him. He was applauding the boy for his intelligence before but hopefully he wasn't too intelligent, not enough to see through his disguise. </p><p>"First, I guess..." Hermione seemed unsure as she instructed Draco to take a seat with them in the far corner library study table. "What's your name?" </p><p>"Draco Malfoy." The words exited his lips before he'd even processed the question. Draco's eyes fluttered up, unable to hide his shock. </p><p>Oh no. </p><p>Hermione should have brought attention to the fact he was out of his trance-like (fake) nature but she didn't, instead steading herself, giving a small nod to Ron and Neville, and sitting down at the table with Draco. </p><p>He... He couldn't get out of here without giving away it was all a scam but he also couldn't stay in case they asked him just the right question and he let everything spill. </p><p>He was too scared to make a decision. Before he could Ron spoke. </p><p>"What's your birthday?" </p><p>"5th of June." A weird question but not harmful. Hermione frowned at Ron, who laughed it off. </p><p>"I'm going to get him a birthday present after this, he'll be so confused." Ron explained. Neville seemed to find it funny but his laughter was proved to not be genuine as he scrubbed it off quickly to focus on his question. They'd all subconsciously agreed to share the questions. </p><p>Nevile held a finger to his chin as Draco silently begged to not ask anything. His palms icted and the temptation to run was growing. Yet, like the office, he was a deer stuck in headlights. </p><p>"What's your favourite colour?" </p><p>"Emerald green." </p><p>Neville had choose a safe question. Draco's eyes narrowed as he saw Neville desicion. Not only had he chose a safe question, he'd chose a safe question on purpose. </p><p>"Well, that's a round, is it not." All three of them froze as Draco began talking. His smile widened as his sights set on the poor Gryffindors. "Isn't it time for me to ask you some questions?" </p><p>"Malfoy." Granger spoke first, a fire burning in her. "You were tricking us?" </p><p>It was a question. Draco couldn't help the "Yes." that came out of his mouth. He was shocked by it, but coughed, as to not give it away. "Gryffindor's are so easy to manipulate."</p><p>Neville stayed quiet, Draco was unsure of his motives but he was full of much less Slytherin-hatred than the other two. Ron stayed quiet too, still in shock but ready to burst out of that and into anger at any time. And Hermione... </p><p>"You're still under the vertiserum, aren't you?" </p><p>It was a question. </p><p>"Yes." Draco's eyes widened. Dammit, why couldn't these Gryffindors be as stupid as the others. </p><p>Well, no better time than now to run. </p><p>Draco's legs swung across the chair, as he sprinted through the library. Ron, ever the athlete, picked up on this early, setting the chase off with Nevile and Hermione following behind. Draco broke out into a full on sprint, already feeling the pain in his legs, however the fear in his brain was much more and motivated him to not stop, he couldn't stop, not if he wanted to keep his secret safe. </p><p>Draco was so lost in thought and the buildings beside him a blur he almost slipped, his eyes widening as he saw the pavement getting closer and closer. He could hear Ron's footsteps behind him, getting closer, god why was he this out of practice! </p><p>Draco held an arm out, pushing the pavement away from him and catching himself with his other foot. His hand touched nothing as he wasn't low enough to touch the ground but luckily his legs did most of the work and he recovered, his eyes blinking rapidly as he rushed to caught the dust that was stating to blow into them. He was out of the library. </p><p>Ron's hand caught fabric as Draco took a swift turn left through the halls. Luckily with Draco's turn, the fabric slipped and Ron had to slow to turn the corner. Draco chanced a glance back. Ron was determined, as were the two behind him. If they caught him, they could ask him anything and now they knew he had something to hide. Still, this was safer than the other option, which would put their whole situation in jeapody. </p><p>He rushed out of the corridor and on to the stone bridge, right across the rapid channels. </p><p>"Draco!" Pansy called out. Draco looked up to see Pansy and Harry, a ways ahead of him. A plan formed as he belted, tearing away from Ron's growing grasp and catching up to where his friend were easily. He did a one 180, in this turn managing to pull his wand out too and face the three chasing him. </p><p>Ron slowed down when he realised there was a wand pointing in his face. Hermione and Neville stopped behind him, both out of breath, as was Draco himself. He took this time to stumble back, his wand still out, although trembling slightly. His group was about 6 metres from Ron's. </p><p>Pansy glanced to Draco, before pulling her own wand out wordlessly. Harry stood back. He wasn't a part of this. </p><p>Ron pulled his wand out as Hermione followed. </p><p>"Ha!" Draco, once he'd recovered enough. They were at a standoff, they both had their wands out and pointed at the other, a wrong move and it'd end in disaster.</p><p>"What are you going to do now, huh? You shoot first, and then we get two shots in on you." </p><p>Harry frowned. Apparently Draco was aiming to make that wrong move. </p><p>What had happened? Last time they'd saw him, he'd been caught by Dumbledore. Maybe he escaped? And Ron and Hermione ran after him? </p><p>Hermione turned to Ron, her expression unsure.</p><p>"That's what I thought mudblood!" Harry's blood ran cold as Draco said those words. His teeth were instantly gritted as he turned his head ever so slightly towards Draco, his expression unmissable. But Draco wasn't focused on him, only focusing on the opposition. </p><p>Harry caught Pansys eye. Pansy, the girl who had always stood with Draco, one of his unquestioning friends, (or, more rather, subjects.) </p><p>She caught his eye. She didn't see anything wrong with Draco's taunt. But she did see how it affected Harry, the boys anger visible, maybe not to the other side but to her. </p><p>Harry stared towards Hermione and Ron, his expression unreadable. </p><p>He turned around, Pansy following after a few seconds. </p><p>Draco flinched as Harry turned around, sure, maybe he didn't want to see the carnage but when Pansy turned, that when he knew something was wrong. Pansy stood with him with whatever, he was the king of Slytherin, the one always followed. But now. She wasn't following him, she was following Harry! </p><p>'Potter!' Draco cursed in his mind, turned to face the opposition and made a split second desicion to follow the two inside the castle. </p><p>Draco hurried to follow Harry inside, as the other boy was absolutely striding to the Slytherin dorms. He shot a betrayed glance towards Pansy, who just giggled back at him. </p><p>"Don't say slurs. Especially don't say them to my friends, but you shouldn't be saying them at all." Harry's arms were crossed as he kept his gaze away from Draco, who rolled his eyes. </p><p>"I didn't mean it. Plus, they put me under vertiserum, violating whatever rights I had- The least I should be doing is saying mud-" </p><p>"Draco." Harry had pulled his wand out, holding it towards Draco neck. Unlike the tired Draco, he was in shape, and with normal odds Draco was sure they'd tie but with his tiredness and Harry's anger. </p><p>He was less sure. </p><p>"If you say anything derogatory again, I will-" Harry paused, his anger fading slightly, turning to more of an irritation. Draco smirked. </p><p>Neither of them had noticed Hermione and Ron creep around the corner, only peeking, but seeing and hearing the full extent of everything happening. </p><p>"You need us, we need you." Draco pushed Harry off him with a smirk, Harry with an absolute angered expression. "I can say whatever I want, whenever I want." </p><p>Harry stopped. He was defeated. </p><p>"If he says anything like that again, I can slap him!" </p><p>Maybe not defeated just yet then. </p><p>"Pansy!" Draco complained. The girl had switched sides. </p><p>"Hey! You're just being a dick for no reason now! It's up to someone to bring you down!" </p><p>"Like father, like son." Harry gave a smirk towards Draco, whose eyes widened in disbelief. </p><p>"Hey-" Draco's anger quickly sizzled. "...Actually yeah you have a point. </p><p>The silver trio's atmosphere quickly thawed from the tense argument of Harry and Draco as the three began chatting on the way to the dorms, a silent agreement between Draco and Harry. </p><p>"I've never seen Draco overturned like that." Ron commented once they were out of sight. They didn't know what to make of the conversation, only that they'd lost a significant advantage. But somehow, they both felt they'd been witness to something they shouldn't have. </p><p>"It's... weird." Hermione agreed. </p><p>"Should we investigate it?" </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes at that. "What are we, Hufflepuffs? Of course we should." </p><p>Ron nodded as the two made their way to the Slytherin dungeons. A way from their location, sure, but it felt like nothing. </p><p>"Where did Neville go?" Hermione tilted her head slightly as Ron rubbed the back of his head. </p><p>"He had to go. Said he had a previous arrangement." </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>